The Pull
by janiedoe12
Summary: Bella left Edward and everything she knew in Forks ten years ago. She knew he would never leave the MC, but circumstances drew her far away to accomplish her dreams. When Bella returns under somewhat mysterious circumstances, Forks will never be the same. AH. Tattward/Bikerward. Think Twilight meets Sons of Anarchy.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is all just for fun. No copyright infringement is intended towards Twilight or Sons of Anarchy.

Although this story will be about the characters of Twilight, I have also borrowed many elements have my latest obsession, Sons of Anarchy. For anyone into SOA, this story will not mirror the plotline entirely, but you will recognize similarities along the way.

If you aren't into SOA, it may help you to know that the MC in the story summary stands for Motorcycle Club

This story will have a large ensemble cast of characters.

I've never written anything for FF before, so be nice.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Bella POV**

I was getting closer. The misty rain told me that.

I huffed out a breath and looked out the window at the luscious green leaves of the forest as they passed. Was running really the right decision? Did I really want to go back to Forks? Back to a place where I had no family left, a place where every turn would remind me of my former life, a place where my father would never be again.

I sucked in a breath and did my best to keep the tears from falling at the thought of him. Even after 10 years, I still missed my daddy so much. More than anything, I wanted to run into his comforting arms and have him tell me that everything would be okay. To have him protect me from all the evils of this world.

I sighed and wiped away the tears that had fallen. As much as I wished it wasn't so, my daddy was gone. I had to take care of myself.

Resolved, I glanced in the backseat and smiled at the soft twin snores of Maddie and Red. They made quite the picture with Maddie sitting in her car seat, her head back, mouth open, snoring away, and Red with her head nestled in Maddie's lap, protecting her charge as always.

As we drew closer and closer to Forks, I decided a pep talk was in order. I exhaled, put my game face on, and started channeling my inner self-help guru.

I am a good person. I am smart. I am not still a scared teenager.

I am a surgeon for chrissakes. Having another person's life in my hands doesn't scare me, so I am not about to let a tiny town in the middle of nowhere intimidate me. And you know what, even if going back to Forks wasn't exactly in my plan, it's a necessary evil and if I want it to be, just a short detour. I am an adult, who is in control of her life and I've got this, damn it.

.

.

.

Or at least I thought I did until the "Welcome to Forks" sign came into view and my heart sped up and the butterflies in my stomach went nuts. I gripped the steering wheel and regulated my breathing to get myself under control.

So maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. My mind ran wild. Would I see _him?_ I knew I would see some of the friends and acquaintances from my old life, but really how long did I have in a town this small before I saw _him_? It would get around town quick that I was back. And with Petey's house being right down the street, Jasper would know in no time. Did Petey still live there? Did Jasper still live with him? Regardless, everybody knew everybody in Forks and the return of Bella Swan would definitely be front page news. What would they make of it? What would they say about Maddie? Would everyone think I was back for _him_?

Surely, no one would know about San Francisco…no, they couldn't. No one would know and I would keep it that way.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Bella POV**

I pulled up in front of my dad's house, my childhood home and turned off the car. Leaning back in my seat, I slowly looked around the yard and took in my surroundings.

The house looked exactly the same. Well, it was in desperate need of a paint job, but that had pretty much been the case when I left.

Mr. Banner was doing a good job of keeping the yard up. The bushes were neatly shaped and the grass was freshly cut. Awww. He had even planted some cheerful flowers around the porch. Sweet old man.

I got out of the car, quietly shut my door, and glanced around the neighborhood. Beyond Mrs. Crowley's house next door, I saw Petey's familiar bike and knew the answer to my earlier thought. Petey was still there.

It looked like the neighbors across the street were new, or new to me. Toys were strewn all over the yard so they must have kids. Maybe they were close to Maddie's age? She would love to have a playmate close by.

As my line of vision focused in on the front door of my house, nervous butterflies shot through my belly. I was a little afraid of how going into the house would make me feel. Just looking at it from the outside felt so strange, almost like I was in a time warp. Logically, I knew my dad wasn't about to walk out the door in his uniform, hop in this cruiser, and head to the station, but I still half expected it. Even now, I could hear his familiar voice holler, "I'm gone Bells, be good and call me if you need me!" I must have heard him say some version of that nearly every morning of my young life.

Mr. Banner was such a sweetheart to meet the utility workers to get power, water, and tv reconnected and I knew his wife had given the house a thorough cleaning, but still with the house being vacant for ten years, I felt like the ghosts of my past would be roaming the halls.

Oh well, time to face it, Swan. And anyway, I needed to get Maddie and Red inside.

I prayed that she wouldn't wake up as I gingerly lifted her from her car seat and grabbed her trusty blankie. When I looked up and saw the bitch in front of me, I knew that prayer would not be answered.

Hoping that she would _for once_ show a little common courtesy, I put my finger up to my mouth and began walking to take a still sleeping Maddie inside. I gave Red a minute to do her business and then gestured to her to come along inside.

I quickly unlocked the front door and got Maddie settled on the couch.

Steeling myself, I took a deep breath and headed outside for the battle I knew was coming.

I surveyed her quickly as I made my way towards where she stood, angrily I might add, by my car. She looked exactly the same save her new _do_. Gah, those highlights were awful. She looked like a skunk. Her hairstylist must not like her either. And really, it was time for her to retire some of the biker-fashion she still embraced. I mean, the woman was in her fifties, it was time.

"What do you want Esme?"

"What I want to know is what the hell you think you're doing back in Forks?" she snapped.

Well, her personality certainly hadn't changed a bit either. I mean, did she EVER switch out of _uber_-bitch mode?

"I just pulled into town, how did you even know I was here?" I replied as calmly as I could manage. I was not about to sink to her level, but it made me a teensy bit nervous that she knew I was here not five minutes after my arrival, small town or not. I thought I had taken precautions and tried to stay under the radar.

"The how doesn't matter, what are you doing here?"

"Yes it does, how did you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, Mrs. Banner cleans my house too."

I breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed over my chest to try and calm my speeding heart.

Ever the overly-observant one, Esme caught on to my nervousness and gave me a questioning look.

_Please _let her think it's her making me nervous, _please_, I begged inwardly.

"Answer my question, Bella."

"Why I'm here is really none of your business, Esme. You made it very clear how you felt about me long ago. So, just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

For a moment, it seemed my comment had almost made her feel bad, but then her fits of conscience were always brief. The flicker of shame left her face as soon as it appeared and was replaced by the icy look I was most familiar with…me and everyone else in Forks.

"I'll see what I can do as long as you stay away from Edward."

And there it was, the "reason" she used for all of the terror she inflicted on others…concern for her family, more specifically protection of Edward.

"BEEEEEEE!"

Awesome. Saved by the 3 year old. Damn, I love that kid.

"My kid's awake, see you around," I said as I made to go in the house.

Esme grabbed my arm and threatened, "I meant what I said Bella. Stay away from Edward."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "I'm sure you did," as I snatched my arm from her grip.

I shut the door and leaned against it for a moment to compose myself.

Well that was fun. Really, it was just typical Esme. She was the least of my worries anyway.

"BEEE! BEEE! Where are you BEE?" Maddie hollered.

"I'm coming sweetie, I'm coming."

As I approached Maddie where she was sitting on the coach, she reached up her arms, asking me to hold her. At three years old, she was still such a little thing. But, I loved it, as it let me go on deluding myself that she wasn't growing up so fast. I scooped her up and she wrapped her little body around me as I cuddled her to me. I hummed to her quietly in a vain attempt to get her back to sleep.

I should've known better. Much like her mother, Lauren, Maddie was very high energy and once she was up, that was it, she was up.

She loosened her hold on me and looked me right in the face with her beautiful blue eyes and chubby cheeks. A serious look appeared on that precious little face and I knew it was question time.

"Bee?"

"Yes baby?"

Oh, that face. All of her little faces were adorable, but her mad face was my personal favorite. She furrowed her brow and pursed her little lips. "I not a baby, Bee."

"I'm sorry. I forgot, now what is it?"

"Whose house this is? You left me and Wed all awone."

I had been expecting some questions about the house and where exactly we were as I hadn't told her much before we left San Francisco. Three year olds cannot keep secrets.

"Remember how I told you we were going to stay at my daddy's old house?"

"But I thought youwah daddy was wiv the angels?"

"Well he is, but I got to keep his house and we're going to live here now. I lived here when I was your age."

"Weally?"

"Yes. I bet I might even be able to find some of my old toys. I think I even had a Barbie or two!"

I gave her a wide-eyed look and she giggled and exclaimed, "YAY!" with her fists thrown up in the air.

My girl _loved _Barbies and dolls. But, her favorite thing to do these days was play dress up. There was no telling what she might find in this house and I could not wait to see what she put together as her outfit tomorrow. Although she understood I had to dress her when we went certain places, on your average day Maddie insisted on dressing herself. Her collection of tutus was legendary at my old hospital.

As we headed upstairs to hunt down the toys, I resolved myself to put aside my worries and enjoy my time with my girl, because tomorrow was going to be rough.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile…..**

**Esme POV**

What in the hell was that self-righteous bitch doing back in town? I could think of only one reason and that reason was my son, Edward.

I was absolutely boiling as sped away from that little bitch's house.

If she seriously thought she was going to have another shot at breaking my boy and, now, pawning off that kid on him, she had another thing coming. I might not like his junkie-whore-soon-to-be-ex-wife, but right now I wasn't sure, Vickie might be the lesser evil.

The news of Bella's return would reach Edward sooner rather than later, but I had to figure out how to keep him from falling into her trap again.

My cell buzzed and I was pulled from my thoughts to check the caller ID.

Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear, or call in this case.

"Hey sweetie. What are you up to?"

"Hey, mom. Nothing much, I just need you to check on something for me."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"Well, it's just, um, have you heard from Vickie? She's not taking my calls."

"Big surprise, Edward. And no, I try to avoid that skank at all costs. Why do you need to get in touch with her?"

"She was supposed to start sending me the doctor bills for the kid and I haven't gotten the first one. I just want to make sure everything is okay."

"Hmmm. I'll go check on her. But, I better see you for lunch on Sunday."

"Hey, if you're cooking, I'm there. And thanks for this, mom. You're the best."

I smiled as I slapped the phone shut. I loved having all my boys at the house to eat. I would have to remember to invite Petey, Jasper and Emmett too.

Edward's house was pretty close anyway so I decided to bite the bullet. I took the turn on Livingston Street and pulled into his driveway beside Vickie's beat up Celica.

Not a sound was coming from the house as I marched up to the front door. In fact, it seemed kind of eerily silent?

I knocked on the front door and hollered out, "Vickie!" repeatedly to no avail.

After my knocking turned to banging, I gave up and tried to call. Finally, I walked around back to try that door.

It took me a minute to get through the fence, but when I reached the back door, I put my face up to the door's window to look inside the kitchen for Vickie and began calling out to her. My eyes quickly found the foot of someone lying on the carpet in the living room through the passageway from the kitchen.

If she wasn't responding after all of that banging and yelling, that could only mean one thing.

Shit.

"Stupid junkie-whore."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N:

For those of you unfamiliar with Sons of Anarchy, a "cut" is the vest a member wears with their MC (motorcycle club) emblems and patches on it.

Please try and suspend your disbelief if the medical scene is too inaccurate for you…I'm not a medical professional, so I just did my best with my very limited knowledge.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Bella POV**

Maddie and I pulled up to _Harry's_ for breakfast bright and early on our first full day in Forks. As I went to get Maddie out of her car seat, I looked up at the sky and smiled at all of my memories here with my dad. He and Harry were lifelong friends and I had a sneaking suspicion I might be in a little trouble with, if not Harry, his wife Sue for my lack of contact over the years.

I lifted Maddie from her car seat and onto the ground. Kneeling down to straighten her clothes, I giggled to myself as I realized I had the perfect shield in my ridiculously dressed 3 year old.

"Whe-uh aw we Bee?"

"We're at a restaurant for breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Yes! I wants bacon!"

"Then, bacon it is, sweet pea."

Maddie sang away as we walked into the diner and began looking for an open table. Lately, she had been stuck on Hall & Oates "Maneater" or "Ant eater" as she apparently heard it. That kid.

I finally saw an open table over in the back and made my way towards it. Of course, I didn't make it far before a voice from the past bellowed out to me.

"Is that little Bella Swan? It can't be. She hasn't come to see me in years."

"Hey Harry," I said and turned around, smiling as I looked up at him.

"You better come give me a hug, girl!" he exclaimed as he walked up to me and hugged me tight. "It's been too long, Bella. We've missed you. Wait until I tell Sue who I saw today, she won't believe it!"

"Hey mistuh," Maddie said as she pulled on his pant leg, "I Maddie."

"Well hey there, cutie pie," Harry said as he knelt down to her height. "I'm Harry and that is a very interesting outfit you have on."

"You wike my owlfit?" she questioned with wide eyes.

Her outfit really was priceless today. She had on a green tutu with matching green converse, pink leggings, and a pink Dora the Explorer t-shirt. I had persuaded her to leave her bejeweled princess crown in the car.

"Why yes I do," Harry said with a wide-eyed, awed look. "Are you a real ballerina? I've never met one of those."

Maddie giggled. "No silly, we just pwetendin'. But, I's hongwy, you make me bacon?"

"Coming right up! And Bella, I'll bring you your usual."

Harry had our food out to us in record time. We ate quickly and he sent us off to the rest of our day with a promise that we would come over for dinner soon.

.

.

.

Our next stop was the hospital.

The chief of staff, Dr. Teller, was very attentive to us. He led us around to meet the staff members on duty, showed me my new office, and made sure I had all of the basic supplies I needed. Later, he treated us to lunch in the cafeteria, which was surprisingly enough not so bad.

After lunch, Maddie and I bid Dr. Teller a goodbye and set up in my new office. Maddie quickly deemed "owganizin" no fun and sat down to play a game on her ipad. As she sang some silly song from the game to herself, I filled out my HR paperwork. At the bottom of the packet, a list of approved childcare workers was provided. I looked over it and thought a few of the names sounded sort of familiar, but until I had time to ask around and visit them, Maddie would just have to stay at the hospital daycare.

We took my paperwork to HR and I was assured that I was ready to start work on Monday. Ugh, less than a week to get settled in after the move.

As we began to make our way out of the hospital, it happened.

Wow. Seriously?

When I said I knew our paths would cross soon, I really didn't mean this soon.

And of course, this couldn't be quick and painless, because it was not only _him_ but half of the MC… and his viper of a mother. Awesome.

They were all huddled around a doctor as he explained something. I recognized the doctor as Dr. Mosely, the kind man we had met earlier, who had laughed and teased Maddie.

When Dr. Mosely looked up and saw me, he called us over. He seemed a little frazzled.

"Dr. Swan and Miss Maddie, could you come over here? I need a consult."

Maddie tugged on my hand and raised her arms, asking to be held. I obliged her and she shyly tucked her face in my neck. Somebody must be tired because my girl was never shy.

But then again, she'd never seen a group of leather-clad biker guys…They probably seemed scary to a little kid.

I rubbed her back as we approached the group, avoiding all of their eyes, and addressed Dr. Mosely.

"What can I help you with?

"Vickie Cullen was just transported here after what looks like a crank OD. Mr. Cullen says she's pregnant. There are no signs of miscarriage, but I wondered if you might check her out."

My heart was in my throat. I had no idea it would hurt so much after this long to hear that he was married to someone else. That he was having a baby with someone else.

I started to choke out a response but Dr. Mosely cut me off.

"I know you haven't officially started yet, but Dr. Evans is off today and my beeper is going off like crazy, there's some major emergency downstairs. Plus, babies are your specialty right?

"Sure, no problem, just let me get Maddie situated and I'll go see her."

I looked around trying to figure out what to do with my kid and my eyes landed on Emmett. He was just a big ole kid himself even in his motorcycle boots and Sons of Anarchy cut. He had never met Maddie before, but he was one of the few people I'd stayed in touch with over the years so he knew of her. I smiled and tucked my head down to speak to Maddie.

"Maddie, would you mind sitting with Mr. Emmett while I go help someone feel better?"

She just held on to me tighter.

"Pretty please, silly girl," I said as I rocked her, "I bet he might even take you downstairs for an ice cream."

With that, her head popped up, she looked at the cheery face I had plastered on, and then turned to Emmett.

She got down from my arms, walked over to him, looked him right in the face and crossed her arms. Her stern face was in full effect as she said to him, "I Maddie, you Mistah Mem?"

"Yes," Emmett replied back in the same serious tone.

"You pwomise you bring me back to Bee?"

"I promise."

"Okay, Let's go, "Maddie said with a smile, holding out her hand to him. "Bye Bee! I be back!" she said, waving to me with her other hand.

I smiled, shaking my head, as I watched my girl walk away hand in hand with Emmett. The power of ice cream.

I turned back to face Dr. Mosley and the rest of the group. "Okay, where is the patient?" I asked

"She's right through here. Come on," Dr. Mosely replied.

.

.

.

I left Vickie's room half an hour later trying to decide how I was going to break the news. On one hand, I didn't know Vickie and I didn't want to come off as being critical of her. But on the other hand, she _had_ come in for a drug overdose so she was most likely not a model citizen.

I pushed through the double doors to the waiting room. Edward immediately jumped up and began walking toward me. Well, here goes…

"Mr. Cullen, would you come with me to the family room and I'll update you on your wife?"

He scoffed, I assumed at my formality. Then he looked at his feet and replied. "It's okay, Bell. You can say it in front of them, too."

We walked back towards where the rest of the group was sitting and I decided I should just rip the band-aid off and say it.

"Okay, well, I've examined Mrs. Cullen and she's not pregnant."

"Huh? I'm confused." He looked up at me with a questioning stare.

"I began with an ultrasound to check on the health of the fetus. When I was unable to detect anything with the regular machine or the transvaginal monitor, I gave her a pregnancy test and it came back negative."

As realization washed over Edward, his expression turned from one of confusion to one of rage. Jasper, Ben, and Garrett stayed quiet, but did not look all that surprised. Esme was positively purple. Did I only confirm what some of the group already suspected? Or was Vickie _that _crazy that no one was surprised she would pull something like this?

"Fucking crazy bitch" Edward said, tugging on his hair.

"I'm leaving. Call me when she wakes up," Esme said and headed out.

Focusing back on me, Edward asked, "Do you know when she'll be awake? I obviously need to ask her a few questions."

I knew that really looking him in the face would be my undoing, but I couldn't avoid it any longer. I had promised myself I would be strong and continuing to avoid his eyes made me look weak, made the hold he still had on me obvious. I would not be weak. So, I met his eyes and answered his question.

"I'm not positive, but I would say she'll most likely be awake by tomorrow morning."

We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. His face was still as beautiful as it was at 18. Some of his features were sharper, his cheeks and his jaw, but for the most part he still looked just like my Edward. I could tell he was studying me, too. I saw a flicker of the affection he used to feel for me in his eyes before he quickly masked his expression into one of friendly disinterest.

I glanced behind him and both Ben and Garrett smiled at me as they approached. I smiled back, but my smile quickly faded when I locked eyes with Jasper, who was hanging back behind them. He gave me a piercing look and I knew I could expect to see him on my porch when I got home.

"Alright man, we're gonna get out of here, but call if you need anything," Ben said. "Oh and B, I better see you and the little one soon. Angela's not going to be happy I saw you first."

"I'll call and come by soon, Ben, promise."

They waved one last time and headed out the door.

And then things started to get a little awkward. I looked between Edward and Jasper several times, wondering what to say next. Thankfully, I was once again saved by the kid.

Damn, her timing was impeccable.

"Bee! I back, I back, don you wawwy!"

I wheeled around and caught my girl as she rushed to me.

"Did you have fun with Mr. Emmett?"

"YES! Mem is my new bess fwiend!"

"You sure were gone a long time. Just how much ice cream did he give you?"

Maddie looked down, trying to contain her smile as Emmett approached with a sheepish look on his face.

"Emmett," I wheedled, "how much ice cream did you give my kid? My already hyperactive kid, might I add."

"Aww B, don't be a scrooge, she was hungry," Emmett replied, grinning.

"A scrooge? It's not Christmas you big oaf, but it's after 5 and I'll never get her to eat her dinner, let alone go to bed on time."

"Shoo I will. I was just hongwy Bee and Mem say I gots to eat lots to get big like him," Maddie interjected as she struck a pose, flexing her biceps. Emmett had totally taught her that.

Emmett just laughed and I rolled my eyes at their silliness.

At this point, Jasper had decided to come out of the shadows and I knew I was about to have to introduce Maddie.

"So B, you haven't introduced your little lady to us all yet," Jasper said as he approached us and stood next to Edward. He held out his hand to Maddie and said, "I'm Jasper. And you are?"

She giggled , shook his hand and replied, "I Maddie. How you know my Bee?"

"Well, your Bee grew up with me and my friends," Jasper replied gesturing to Edward and Emmett.

"Oh. Well who you?" Maddie asked looking at Edward.

He seemed a little stunned and just stared at her so I answered for him.

"That's Mr. Edward," I said pointing at him.

Ever the precocious child, Maddie held out her hand to Edward, blushed, and said, "Hey, Mistah Ehwud. You gots pwetty gween eyes."

"Thank you Maddie," Edward replied with a smile. "You have pretty eyes, too."

She giggled and blushed again at his compliment.

"Hey, now. What about me little one? Don't I have pretty eyes?" Emmett asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

Maddie held out her arms to Emmett, asking him to take her. He pulled her from my arms and perched her on his hip. She put her little hands on his cheeks and said, "Mem. You-ah eyes juss bwown. But, you gots big muss-cles and you a good sing-ah."

I covered my mouth to try and contain my snorts. "Mr. Emmett, did you sing Ant eater with her?"

"Ant eater?" Edward asked

"Yes, Bee, Yes he did!" Maddie exclaimed in excitement. "Mem, we sing fo-ah Mistah Ehwud and Mistah Ja-Ja-Jap-ah?"

"You can just call me Jazz, little darling," Jasper interjected.

Realizing the waiting room was not the ideal place for an impromptu performance, I said, "I know, why don't we take this little concert out the parking lot? We're on our way home anyway."

"Great idea, B," Emmett said. We all made our way outside and as soon as we hit the door, Emmett and Maddie burst into song. Maddie obviously took the lead

Whooaaa he-ah she come, watch out boy she chew you up

Whooaaa he-ah she come, she a Ant-ea-tah!

Before she could repeat the verse, I started applauding and cheering for her, encouraging Edward and Jasper to do the same. Out of the side of my mouth, I explained to Jasper, "That's the only verse she knows, but she will repeat it ad nauseum."

Emmett took a well-deserved bow and Maddie did the same to the best of her ability from her perch on his hip.

"Maybe next time we'll show them your dance moves, but we need to head on home now. Give everybody a hug bye."

"Okay," Maddie said as she turned in his hold to hug Emmett. "Bye Mem."

"Bye little one," Emmett replied as he put her down.

Next, she hugged Jasper leg, telling him bye and then hugged Edward's leg and said, "Bye Mistah Ehwud, come play wiv me soon!"

As we all finished saying our goodbyes, we walked to our car and made for home. I was lost in thought as Maddie continued her singing sans the audience. I guess that went okay? And what was the deal with his wife? How could she fake a pregnancy while living with him? I guess it was really none of my business but I couldn't help but be curious, something was definitely odd there.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

We revved up our bikes in the hospital parking lot and headed to the clubhouse.

There's something about riding a bike that clears your mind. With the club and the business we're in, I have to stay alert even when riding around town but I still do my best thinking when I'm riding.

She had never been far from my thoughts or my heart. Not when I was drowning my sorrows in all the booze and women I could find, not when I married crazy ass Vickie, and not even now, when I knew she'd had a child, a child that wasn't mine.

She'd been gone 10 years. I knew it was unfair of me to feel betrayed when I say her holding her little girl in that waiting room and I did my best to push down that feeling. But, deep inside, I had always felt like she belonged to me. As betrayed as I felt when she left, I knew she needed to go, but a part of me always believed she would come back to me, even when the months of her absence turned into years.

Waiting.

That's what I felt like I'd been doing for 10 years. Just waiting. Waiting on her to come back to me so my life, my real life, could get started.

As I pulled up to the clubhouse, I saw mom's car.

Fuck.

I did _not _want to have this out with her right now. I really didn't want to hash out Vickie's crazy shit or Bella's return with anyone just yet. I needed to get this shit straight in my own head first.

I parked my bike and took off my helmet and quietly snuck off to sit on the roof.

After I had been up there and brooded through several cigarettes, I heard someone approaching. I knew by the footsteps that it was Jasper.

"Did you know?"

"No man, I didn't."

"So, she just showed up here after 10 years and told no one? And what about the kid? Did you know about her?"

"Edward, I haven't talked to Bella since the day she left Forks. I know what you know."

"Really? I always assumed she stayed in touch with you."

"Nope. You aren't the only one she walked out on back then. Bella was like a sister to me and I tried, but she wouldn't answer my calls. After a while, I just stopped trying."

"You gonna go talk to her?"

"Yeah. I'm about to go over there now. I need some answers."

"Oh. Okay. Guess I'll see you later then."

"Are you going to go see her?"

"Me? Why would I do that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you need some answers too, maybe because you've never gotten over her."

"What? Jasper that's ridiculous. It's been 10 years, I've had plenty of women, I married-"

"Save it, Edward, you might be able to fool other people, but not me. I know you and I know that you love her, that you always have. And I know that her showing up like this has to be driving you crazy. I know you need to talk to her and so do you. You can wax on all night about Vickie and all the pussy you've had, but we both know it's all horse shit...just, whatever man, I'm heading out."

"Later."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: The more the story moves into details that involve the Sons of Anarchy element, the more I realize some explanation is probably necessary. Now, I will probably bring this into the actual story at some point, but because I'm not doing it yet, I wanted to clarify the hierarchy in a motorcycle club (mc). As I understand it, a mc has a president, a vice president, treasurer, and a sergeant at arms. The roles of the president, VP, and treasurer are obvious, but the sgt at arms' role is not. He is in charge of keeping order and club/clubhouse security. I think of the sgt at arms as being one of the most violent members of the mc. In this story, Carlisle is the president, Edward is the VP, Garrett is the treasurer, and Jimmy is the Sgt. at arms.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Bella POV:**

Maddie had pretty much sung herself to sleep by the time we pulled up to the house. I put her to bed upstairs in my dad's old room and let Red out for a quick potty break. As I stood there watching her from the porch, I got an eerie feeling, and hurried her back inside, quickly locking the door.

.

.

.

Half way through an episode of _How I Met Your Mother_, the familiar sound of a bike turning downthe street caught my attention and I headed for the front door. I knew it had to be Jasper, but just to be on the safe side I glanced through the window and confirmed it.

I opened the door before the doorbell had a chance to ring and there he stood, looking at his feet with his hands shoved in the back pockets of his jeans. I wasn't sure what to say or where to start because I didn't know where Jasper stood on things. But then that was entirely my fault. Was he angry at me for leaving? Pissed off that I'd stayed away so long? Hurt that I never called him? Maybe he'd written me off a long time ago…god knows, I deserved it.

Then he looked up from his feet, fixed me with a stony glare, and I had my answer. He was definitely pissed.

Jasper was a calm person by nature. He rarely got angry and even when he did, it wasn't the same kind of angry as the other guys. His was a quiet anger.

I would put money on the line that he probably wouldn't even raise his voice at me tonight, but still, it made my stomach hurt to know he was so mad at me. I had avoided most everything and everyone from home for so long that I had almost become numb to how my actions had affected those I left behind. I tried not to think about how I'd left them, Jasper and Edward especially, without a word or a forwarding address. Now, having to face one of my past wrongs, in the form of Jasper, and having to really have the hard conversation made me sick with nervousness.

I didn't want to take the chance of waking Maddie, so I stepped out onto the front porch with him and closed the door behind me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

Cue awkward silence…. Even though so much time had passed, it was crazy to think that I really didn't know what to say to my best friend. I had no idea how to break the ice so I went for the obvious.

"How are you?"

He just looked at me.

"Okay," I said and walked over and took a seat on the porch swing. He shuffled over to sit by me and plopped down. He blew out a breath, balanced his elbows on his knees, and put his hands in his hair.

"I don't know what to say here Bella."

"I-"

"I mean, you blow out of here 10 years ago and I haven't heard a goddamn word from you since. Me, Bella, _Me._ The guy that's known you and protected you your entire life. You were like a sister to me. I trusted you with everything and you used to trust me. What happened to that? You just cut me off. Now, you show up after all this time, a doctor, with a kid. I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

"I know it was wrong to just cut you and everyone out like that, but Jasper I had to go. I had to get out of Forks. I had to get away from the memories, from everything. When everything happened, I-"

"Did you think I wouldn't have understood that? I get why you had to leave Forks and I don't blame you. I just don't understand why leaving Forks meant you had to leave me behind too. I called you relentlessly for months, I was so worried about you."

"It was selfish and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight back then. I was reeling over losing Charlie."

"Bella, I know that and that was part of the reason I was so worried. I hated the thought of you all alone in some strange, unfamiliar place, knowing how vulnerable you were. You didn't even tell us where you were going."

"You know why I had to do that. I had to make it a clean break. I didn't want anyone to follow me."

"Yeah, you made damn sure of that. Do you know what it felt like the first time I called and got the message saying your number had been disconnected?"

"I'm sorry, I needed a clean break and I didn't know what else to do. You weren't the only one calling me constantly."

"Yeah, well you broke his heart too, but I understood why you wouldn't answer his calls. I got it. You had to separate from him. I know you were conflicted about how you felt about him, I know you didn't know how to love him but blame him for Charlie-"

"I never blamed him,-"

"Oh Bella, please, yes you did. And it was understandable with what all went down. I think if you would've stuck around you would've felt differently, but I guess we'll never know. And anyway, that was still no reason to shut everyone else out or even shut him out for _ten years_."

"I just, I needed a new life."

"You know, even though he's my best friend, I wouldn't have told him anything. I just needed to know you were okay."

Jasper's phone began to buzz and he quickly pulled it from his pocket. "Yeah?...Fuck, I'm on my way."

"I've gotta go."

"I know. Club business, right?"

"Yeah, guess I'll see you around."

"Jasper, please don't leave like this. I get that everything isn't going to be magically better with us, but please don't let this be it. I can't stand to think of you hating me."

"We'll see," he said and sighed as he headed towards his bike.

After he had fastened on his helmet, he turned back to me, fixed me with look full of hurt and said, "Bella, I could never hate you."

I remained on the porch swing contemplating my feelings as I swayed and watched him ride away on his bike.

I was sad for the pain I had caused him. I knew that deep down, beneath his anger, he was hurt and felt like I had just abandoned him. I had to admit that I had. Knowing that he didn't hate me, that maybe the door was still open to us being friends again, made me so happy. But then, I couldn't help but wonder if that door would be slammed in my face when he realized I hadn't shut out _everyone_ from home when I left. Jake and Rosalie and eventually Emmett by extension had known where I was the whole time.

.

.

.

**Jasper POV**

I thought about my talk with Bella as I headed towards the warehouse. I didn't know how to feel about her being back. As happy as I was to see her and know she was okay, I was still pissed off about what she did.

We were not done talking. She definitely hadn't told me everything.

I switched my train of thought to the club as I approached the turn to the property where the warehouse was located. The closer I got to where the warehouse used to sit, the harder it got to see. The fire department had everything under control, but it was still smoky as hell. As I approached the group of bikes, I brought my own bike to a stop and took off my helmet.

"What the hell happened?" I asked Edward.

"The whole warehouse blew up," Edward replied. "Dad and Peter think it's the Pack."

"Why?" I asked, "There haven't been any problems between us and the Pack in the last two years. Why now?"

"Don't know, but the warehouse and everything inside is a total loss," Carlisle said. "We're going to have to come up with somewhere else to rebuild, too. I just talked to Crowley and the blast was seen in two counties. This location is dead."

"Shit. What about Crowley, can he convince the fire chief to change his report?" Peter said.

"Yeah, we're covered on that end," Carlisle said. "The fucking niners are the problem. All the guns that were set to be delivered to them in Seattle tomorrow were inside that warehouse."

"I'll go ride down and talk to Laurent tomorrow," Edward said.

"No VP, you take care of your shit here. I'll go to Laurent. This is a matter I need to deal with personally," Carlisle replied.

"Fine," Edward said.

"I know you don't want to hear it with what that bitch Victoria did, but it's just not a good time for you to be out of town. Besides I need you to go to Cara Cara tomorrow and talk to Carmen. She owes us money and with this mess we need to collect. Take Jasper and Emmett with you," Carlisle said.

"Come on Edward," I said. "Let's go back to the clubhouse for the night. We'll hit Cara Cara after lunch."

I smiled at the thought with visions of huge tits flooding my head. Nothing like an afternoon spent with porn stars.

Edward laughed as he got on his bike and fixed his helmet. "Someone's still hiding from Maria, I take it?"

Fuck, here we go.

Of course, Emmett couldn't contain himself. "Hell yeah, he is. That bitch is cray. And wait until she figures out that Bella is back in town. Shit is about to get real."

"That's right, she's always hated Bella," Edward said.

"I think hate is putting it mildly," Emmett replied. "You better keep a handle on your woman though Jasper. If Maria touches a hair on Bella's head, my Rosy will lose her shit. And no one wants that to happen. Let's face it, Rosy is one scary woman."

"Maria is not my woman, Emmett," I said and then I realized something. "Wait, have Rose and Bella kept in touch all this time?"

Emmett seemed flustered by my question for a minute but he quickly recovered. "Yeah, you know how girls are," he replied as he cranked up his bike.

I looked at him as he took off and realized what he had just said. Looking back at Edward, his expression told me he had heard him too. And as much as it sucked for me that Bella had obviously chosen to stay in touch with Rosalie and probably Emmett but not me, I knew it completely gut-checked Edward.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: Sorry this note is long, but its only here to help you understand some things that may be confusing in the story!

On SOA, Cara Cara is the porn studio owned by one of the bikers' old ladies. In this story, Cara Cara will double as a porn studio and strip club (they'll have different locations). For the faint of heart, don't worry, I won't get too graphic.

A clapperboard is the contraption used in filmmaking to designate and mark particular scenes. For example, a director may use a clapperboard to "clap" and designate scene 5, take 2.

On the relationship of Esme and Bella, I know some of the thoughts/dialogue between them may seem inconsistent, but I modeled their relationship after Gemma and Tara on SOA. I read that relationship as Tara thinking Gemma is a crazy bitch at times, but still seeking her approval and wanting a close relationship.

A prospect is someone who is a potential member of a motorcycle club. It's kind of like being a fraternity pledge.

Old man- boyfriend/husband

Old lady- girlfriend/wife

* * *

**Tyler Crowley POV**

Filling out paperwork had to be the worst part of any job. I huffed and puffed as I put the same repetitive information in different forms.

Sure, the warehouse explosion was a big deal, but why was the chief of police filling out form after form over it? It was an explosion. Shouldn't this be the fire department's baby?

Logically, I understood that we had to work in conjunction with them to come up with suspects, but I had just pulled an 18 hour shift and I was tired and hungry. I looked down at my watch and noticed it was almost nine a.m., which would put me at _Harry's_ right past the morning rush if I could finish this up in the next 20 minutes.

I heard a knock at my door and said, "Come in", without even looking up from my desk.

"Morning, Chief Crowley. I'm Agent Josh Kohn, ATF, San Francisco 3 division."

Fucking-a, what in the hell is ATF doing here.

"Good morning. What can I do for you?"

"I've been working an interstate weapons case. An outlaw crew in your town may be involved, the Sons of Anarchy," he replied.

I sighed. Carlisle was not going to be happy about this, not at all. But, it might improve his mood somewhat if I had more details. Well, so much for my breakfast and morning nap.

"What can I do to help?"

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

I pulled up to Cullen Motors and parked my car next to the office. I groaned when I saw Esme's Cadillac off to the right, but smiled at the car beside it.

I would recognize that Firebird anywhere.

Rosalie was here. Even though she was as beautiful as a supermodel with her thick blonde hair, bright blue eyes, long legs, and curvy body, Rosalie loved cars and had wanted to be a mechanic since we were children. Her grandfather had instilled that love in her as she often helped him restore cars in his garage growing up. He doted on her and gave her the Firebird as a birthday present when she turned 16. She loved it like a child, inspected the cherry red exterior constantly for any imperfections, and kept it in peak condition.

I spoke to Rosalie on the ride down, but had yet to see her. Hoping she was at work, I'd come to get the tune up my car desperately needed after the 15 hour drive from San Francisco. I still had my dad's old black cutlass and she was definitely getting on in years.

I heard her voice as we walked toward the garage and laughed to myself. She was standing there in her coveralls, wiping her greasy hands on a rag, and berating some poor teenager over his inept attempt at fixing an engine or carburetor or something. When she saw us, her face lit up and she came rushing over to us.

"Bella! Come here you!" she exclaimed as she hugged me tight. "I've missed you so much."

"Me, too," I said, hugging her back.

"And me, too," Maddie piped in as she looked up at us.

"That's right, you too," Rosalie said as she knelt down to Maddie. "I'm Rosalie. Do you remember talking to me on the phone?"

"I member," Maddie replied.

"Maddie, do you remember Mr. Emmett?" I asked.

She nodded her head yes.

"Rosalie is Mr. Emmett's girlfriend."

"I know, Bee. Mem alweady toll me that," she replied in her gosh-your-dumb tone.

"Okay, my bad. And guess what else?"

"What?"

"We're going over to their house for dinner tonight and they have a doggie for you and Red to play with."

"Yay!"

"I knew you would be excited," I said. With that, I picked her up and was about to tell Rosalie why we'd come by the shop, but instead Esme appeared.

The hateful look on her face faded when she noticed the child in my arms. "What are you doing here Bella?"

The smile on her face and pleasant, if fake, voice she employed in an attempt to behave in front of Maddie was not fooling anyone.

I started to answer her, but Rosalie beat me to it.

In the same falsely pleasant voice, Rosalie said, "my friend just got back into town and wanted to introduce me to her kid. Problem, Esme?"

"Only customers are allowed on the premises, you know that Rosalie," she replied.

"Since when-"

"I'm actually here for a tune up. Maddie and I drove the cutlass all the way from San Francisco and she's not sounding so hot. I thought I'd bring her in before I started work on Monday."

"No problem, customer," Rosalie said, staring at Esme. "We'll get right on it. And I'll see if one of the boys can take you home."

"Oh, no, don't bother them. I'll be glad to take Bella home," Esme said with a smirk on her face and an evil glint in her eye.

Before I could respond, I heard voices behind me and Maddie began struggling to get down from my arms.

"Bee, let me down, let me down."

I put her down as I turned to see what she was so excited about.

"Mem! Mistah Ehwud! Jass!"

"Hey little one!" Emmett exclaimed as he scooped her up and the four of them continued walking over to us.

"What brings you by Bell?" Edward asked.

"The Cutlass. It was a long trip from San Francisco."

Edward looked down and then off in the distance, digesting my answer. "So that's where you were, huh."

"Yeah, since medical school."

"Would one of you guys be able to take me and Maddie home?" I asked, glancing between the three of them and praying for someone to save me from the devil.

"Aww B, we would but we have business over at Cara Cara that we have to take care of," Emmett replied.

"Cara Cara? As in Carmen's um, adult entertainment studio?" I asked. I only questioned him because I was surprised Rosalie was okay with Emmett going over there, but it appeared she was fine with it. She must have mellowed in her old age.

"Yeah, club business. And you know, Alice works there now too," Emmett said.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. I tried to keep the horrified look off of my face at the thought of Emmett's baby sister being a porn slut, but I must not have succeeded.

"No, no. She does costumes, _just _costumes," Emmett said and started to cackle. "Oh B, you looked like you were about to hurl! As if I'd ever let my sister," he paused, looking at Maddie, "uh, do that."

"Whew! You scared me there for a minute," I said.

Before anyone could say anything else, Esme interjected. "Well, looks like I'm your only option. Rosalie, go grab the car seat and I'll run them home."

.

.

.

After Rosalie had installed the car seat in Esme's car and the guys had headed off on their bikes, we got settled in the car and began the ride to my house. Maddie was off in her own world, playing with my iphone in the backseat when Esme started in.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Edward."

"I went to the garage to see Rosalie and get my car fixed. That's it."

"Please. Bella, you were at the hospital the other day. Don't you know the last thing he needs right now is to be twisted up over you?

"He is a grown man. He can take care of himself. Why are you still trying to run his life?"

"I'm hardly trying to run his life. But, you have a kid now. You should understand. When someone hurts your kid, you never get over it, whether they are a grown or not."

"I do get wanting to protect your kid, but I haven't sought out Edward since I got home. We live in a small town, what do you want me to do?"

"Ideally, I want you to crawl back in the hole you've been in the last 10 years. Everything was better without you here. Edward's found someone else. He didn't miss you. He doesn't need you. He doesn't want you. All you being around here is going to do is stir shit up. It would be best for everyone, if you left again and stayed gone this time."

I couldn't help it when tears filled my eyes at her taunts, but I was determined not to let her get the best of me. I sat quietly and willed myself to keep the tears at bay. It just hurt me so much that she was once like a mother to me, her punishing glares and stinging insults were once in my defense. The things she had just said echoed the harsh words she flung at me before I left Forks 10 years ago. She had no compassion for me then, a heartbroken teenager who was for all intents and purposes an orphan, and she clearly had none now.

She had barely pulled up to my house when I yanked the door open and replied, "Maybe you'll get your wish."

I quickly walked around and got Maddie and her car seat out and went inside the house. We were inside maybe five minutes when I heard someone knocking on the front door. I opened it and there Esme stood with her eyebrows raised in question, holding up my purse.

"Want to tell me what you're doing with a gun in your purse?"

I shut the door behind me and stepped out onto the porch.

I crossed my arms as I answered her, "No."

"You have a small child in the house-" she started to argue.

"I'm careful," I said stonefaced.

She looked at me for a long minute. Then she opened her own purse, looked around, and traded a different gun for the one I had.

I furrowed my brow in question. "What did you do that for?"

"It's so you'll be safe. No serial numbers."

With that, she turned and left.

I stood there as Esme pulled away, totally confused as to what had just taken place. Did she just do something nice for me?

Whatever. Who the fuck knew with her.

As I watched her pull out of sight, I noticed a strange car parked a few houses down. I wasn't close enough to clearly see the person on the driver's side, but I could tell the license plate was out of state. Before I could get a better look, the driver turned the car around and drove away. Surely, not….

No, I was just being paranoid.

Chills run down my spine and even though I knew it was probably nothing, I couldn't help myself. I backed into the house, locked the front door, and quickly went around securing the house.

I had to stop this. I hated feeling like a victim. Maybe if I talked to my dad's old deputy, Tyler, I'd feel better. Yeah, that's what I'd do. I would go see him when I got my car back.

.

.

.

**Emmett POV**

Moans, grunts, and bad porno music greeted us as we walked into Cara Cara. Carmen was sitting in the director's chair watching as Irina was worked over from both ends by two dudes I didn't recognize.

According to her clapper board, we were getting a free preview of _Frat House Frenzy_.

Edward let Carmen's assistant know we needed a word with her when she had a minute and then we went to find Alice.

As usual, my hyper little sister was flitting around the dressing room organizing costumes and makeup like a rat on acid. I would never understand where she got her energy, just watching her wore me out.

I called out to her and she turned to us with a big smile on her face.

"Emmie!"

"Hey sis! How you doing? They treating you okay around here?" I asked as I hugged her tight.

She pulled back and grimaced. Alice was not a fan of working at Cara Cara, but she thought of it as a way to earn and save money to open up her own boutique. I had tried on more than one occasion to offer my help with her plan, but she insisted on doing it herself.

Go figure. With Rosalie as the closest thing to a mom she had ever had, Alice turned out to be quite the independent woman.

"It's fine. What are you three doing here?"

"Club business," Edward answered abruptly.

"Oh, okay, didn't mean to poke my nose in," she responded holding her hands up. "I'll just get back to work and I guess, see you all later."

As we went to leave the dressing room, I heard Alice say, "Bye Jasper."

"See you later, Alice," he replied.

I wrenched my neck around to look between the two of them. The googley-eyed looks they were exchanging had me suspicious.

Jasper better not be trying to put the moves on my sister. I would hate to have to kill him.

.

.

.

In between takes, we went with Carmen back to her office.

"Boys, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"There was an explosion last night," Edward said

"Oh no, is everyone alright?" she asked.

"Yes, but we need to collect what's owed to us."

"But, I thought Garrett gave me the green light to reinvest that portion of the Sons' take in the businesses? We needed new outfits and toys for the _Frat House_ series and new polls and other furnishings at the strip club."

"He did, but we're really in a bind here Carmen. The cargo that exploded last night was already bought and paid for. If we don't get the money, there will be severe consequences. Eli would want you to do this for the club."

"Yeah, too bad I can't see my old man because of the club," she huffed.

"Carmen," Edward said sternly.

"Okay, okay. How much?" she asked.

"$100,000."

"Shit. I can maybe get my hands on $70,000."

"Can you get it to us by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Alright, well we'll get out of your way, but Carmen, we have to have that money by tomorrow."

"Got it."

Just when we were about to get out of there without dealing with any crazies, one of the worst walked up. Tanya.

"Hey Carmen, sorry I'm-" she said as she got closer to the office door and opened it. "Oh hey guys, didn't know you were here."

"What is it Tanya? You're over an hour late," Carmen said, clearly exasperated.

"It wasn't my fault, Carmen. Someone tried to run me off the road! It's got to be Aro and I don't want to go work for him instead, but I'm afraid for my life," Tanya said, looking back over at Edward.

"You know how dry I get when I'm nervous," she stage whispered to Carmen.

"Wait a minute," I interjected. "We already talked to Aro about him harassing the girls weeks ago. Trust me, it ain't him messing with any of you."

"Well, it's someone," Tanya said glassy-eyed, with her hands on her hips. "And I don't feel safe. I need protection, personal protection."

"Go get in costume," Carmen replied back to her. "I'll work something out."

Tanya gave Carmen a meaningful look before exiting the office and shutting the door.

Carmen sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. "Look Edward, she has a thing for you. Can you humor her?"

"Carmen-"

"Look, just until this shoot is over. It's only a few more weeks and she's the star. I need her at her best."

"I'll do what I can," Edward said. "But I am not going to be her 24/7 bodyguard. We'll send the prospects over to watch the place every day and tell the bodyguards at the club about the situation, too."

.

.

We left Carmen's office and, what do you know, Tanya was waiting in the hallway in all of her porn slut glory. I'm talking loads of makeup, sky high heels, the tiniest sorority tank ever, and a pretty much nonexistent g-sting.

I wasn't impressed. She had nothing on my Rosy. Jasper, on the other hand, was perusing her appreciatively…exactly why I didn't want the fucker messing with my sweet little sister.

Jasper and I kept walking past her, but she stopped Edward with a hand to his chest.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey."

"Um, I've got to get on set," she said with a sultry grin, "but would you mind giving me a ride home tonight. You know, just so I'll feel safe."

"I will if I can," Edward replied. "If not, I'll send someone to take you. Oh and we'll get your car fixed too."

"Thanks, you're a doll," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Edward caught up to us and the brightness of the sun hit us hard as we passed through the doors on the way to our bikes. I almost started to tease Eddie about the porn slut, but a look from Jasper stopped me. He was right, the poor guy was already on edge due to Bella being back. The last thing I wanted to do was tickle the sleeping dragon.

Yep. That's right. Rosy and I have seen every single _Harry Potter _movie, in the theatre.

.

.

.

When we got back to the clubhouse, we parked our bikes and stowed our gear. As we strolled toward the outside tables for a smoke, Edward got a contemplative look on his face and began tugging at his hair.

"Em, something's not right at Cara Cara. I'm not sure what, but I've got a bad feeling. Carmen should've been able to get her hands on a lot more cash than she claimed. Tell Garrett to go check the books, but let's keep Eli out of it. This is the last thing he needs to worry about while he's inside."

"Will do, VP."


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: If anything in here comes off as racist, know that it doesn't reflect my personal views. Among motorcycle clubs and gangs, it's very common that they are divided on racial/ethnic lines and some things the characters say may reflect their prejudice.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

**Carlisle POV**

Laurent was late and it was starting to get fucking hot out here.

It was one of those rare sunny days in Seattle and for the tenth time, I wished to be inside with the air conditioner turned low. But, given the news I was about to deliver and the volatile asshole I was delivering it to, a bench in the middle of a very busy public park was the safest option. I looked to my left and checked to see that Jimmy and Peter were in place on the off chance this got ugly.

A few minutes later a black Escalade pulled up.

Finally.

Laurent sat down beside me and looked off to his right. "It's a long ride from Forks…how come easy rider's meeting me face to face?"

Staring straight ahead, I responded. "We've run into a problem. Our warehouse burned down last night. Everything in it, including your guns was blown to shit."

"It sounds like to me, you the one with the problem. Ain't no problem on my end, that hardware was already paid for."

"The shipment is going to be a little late."

He shook his head. "Naw, that can't happen. I've got an important shipment of my own coming in, very important."

This is why I had to do this personally, somebody had to reason with this fucker. "I've been doing business with your crew for years and I've always respected our arrangement. I've never sold gun one to the Asians. Now, I need you to show me a little consideration and give me a few days."

"I don't give a shit about history or respect. This is about business old man."

"And I'm telling you _brother_," I replied with a pointed look, "that giving me some more time is _really_ smart business."

He paused, looked around the park, and huffed out a breath. "You've got two days. I don't get what I want by then, there's going to be some new faces riding around Forks and a burned down warehouse gonna be the least of your problems."

* * *

**Bella POV**

Rosalie and I sat out on her porch with a beer watching our silly dogs playing, while we caught up and gossiped about the goings on around Forks. I had missed so much…obviously…but being here with her and hearing about everyone so familiar to me…I felt like I had never left.

Ben and Angela were married now. A fact that wasn't hard to believe when I remembered how devoted they were to one another in high school. They lived just one street over from me and had a little boy, who was about a year old. Maddie would be thrilled. She loved smaller children, watching her try to mother them like her baby dolls was the most adorable thing.

Jasper was still on and off with Maria, but Rosalie felt like it was really over this time, even if Maria didn't want to see it. Rose said they'd been officially broken up for months and that he'd been trying to break up with her for over a year. She was apparently still the same crazy bitch.

Petey was the same. From what Rose could tell, he was the most understanding about my departure. She swore he still held a grudge over the way Esme treated me all those years ago. He seemed to sense that Rose was keeping track of me, so he looked after me the only way he could by checking up on my dad's house from time to time. She rolled her eyes, telling me how Jasper lived between Petey's and the clubhouse because of Maria. He refused to buy his own place because he didn't want to deal with the whole living together thing. Yet, it took him years to really break it off with her…Men were so stupid sometimes.

She went on to tell me about the ongoing escapades of Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley, Garrett's relationship woes, Jimmy's latest kinky shenanigans, and anyone else she could think of. The one subject Rose seemed to be avoiding was the Cullens.

When she took a long pull off of her beer and paused liked she was gearing up to ask me something big, my stomach dropped.

Fuck….it was time to talk about Edward.

"So, how was it seeing him again?" she asked with a serious expression.

"Uh….weird, but, you know, it was fine," I replied, trying and probably failing to hide my discomfort.

"Really," she deadpanned.

"Yes, _really_ Rose. I mean….what did you expect? It's been ten years."

"I get that Bella…. I do, but…you left him without a word and-"

"Yeah, but again, it's been _ten _years… I really don't think any of it still matters to him," I said and took a breath, hating the next sentence that was about to come out of my mouth. "He's married, Rose. _Married."_

"This is what I'm talking about, you need to talk to him."

"About the fact that he's married?...Um, no, I really don't."

"Geez, B," she huffed, "I do _not_ want to be the go between with you two, you know how I feel about that….let's just suffice it to say that everything may not be as it appears."

"Whatever….anyway, Esme has pretty much threatened to kill me if I go near him," I said, looking down at my beer bottle as I peeled the label. "The last thing I need right now is more shit to deal with."

I hoped I hadn't said too much. Rose didn't know about why I really left San Francisco. I couldn't risk it…she was not exactly known for keeping her temper under control.

Rosalie looked thoughtful for a moment and I got worried. Luckily, the next words out of her mouth showed me she thought 'the shit I didn't want to deal with' only had to do with Edward and my return.

"I still think the two of you need to talk…just to clear the air, if nothing else," she said. I knew this was Rosalie's attempt at being diplomatic- something she was usually terrible at- but she could not seriously think I needed to initiate a deep discussion with Edward. He had moved on….and in every scenario I imagined such a conversation taking place, I could only see myself ending up feeling stupid and embarrassed.

Thankfully, Red came jogging up with Rose and Em's dog, Tank, effectively ending our conversation.

Tank, as his name suggested, was, well… a tank. He was one very wide American bulldog. Although I would definitely not want to meet him in a dark alley, especially if I intended on messing with his mama, the big smile he gave Rose as he attempted to get his huge self up in her lap while she scratched him behind his ears, showed his true personality. He was a sweetie. And apparently he thought he was a 15 pound lap dog.

"Tank! Quit it, silly boy!" Rosalie exclaimed as she laughed at him and tried to keep him from spilling her beer. "Alright, alright, you want to go inside and see your daddy? And little Miss Maddie?"

At the sound of Maddie's name, Red raised her head from my lap and made for the back door. She was such a good helper, going inside to check on her pup.

Red and Tank bounded inside ahead of us into the spacious basement of their split-level house, going straight for Emmett and Maddie, who were perched on the couch in front of the TV.

What a precious sight those two were. Maddie was sitting in her Mem's lap, leaning her head against his chest, glued to the TV. They both had been glued, for at least 2 hours. Emmett had insisted it was his duty to introduce her to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. A crime, he claimed, that at the ripe old age of three she had never seen an episode….I somehow knew she would be begging me for karate classes on the way home.

Rosalie and I hung back in the little kitchen area of the basement, waiting for the show to be over.

"So, how is she doing with everything? Does she still ask for Lauren?" Rosalie asked, gesturing with her eyes towards Maddie.

"Good, I think," I replied with tears rushing to my eyes as I looked at my girl. "I, well,…I just don't know what I'm doing. I don't ever want her to forget her mother…and it really does me good to remember Lauren and talk about her. But then, I feel like I'm walking a fine line between trying to keep her memory alive and confusing Maddie. She was so young when Lauren died, you know, and it's only been a year."

Rosalie handed me a tissue and rubbed my shoulder as we both leaned against the counter. "B, I'm no expert in child psychology and I've only been around her a few times so far, but she seems to be a normal, happy kid."

"I just feel like I might be confusing her…I'm don't think she understands that Lauren isn't ever coming back," I said, shaking my head and smothering a sob into my tissue.

Rosalie quickly ushered me upstairs to her room and we sat on her bed and she held me as I got my emotions out. It was rare that I cried over Lauren and the beer definitely had not helped. I missed her so much, she had been my best friend, my rock from the time we met freshman year at Berkley...but Maddie came before me and my feelings. I did everything I could after Lauren's death to ensure that she dealt with her feelings and healed, but she was 2 years old at the time and I couldn't tell whether she understood the finality of the situation or not.

I pulled back from Rosalie and began trying to fix my face with my tattered tissue. Rosalie came back from her bathroom with a wet washcloth and I got to work. After a minute or two, I noticed that Rosalie was staring at her dresser lost in thought.

"Out with it," I said

She blew out a breath and looked at me. "Bella, I don't want you to take this as me being the critical bitch I usually am, I'm just curious, okay…that's all….how are you going to deal with this Bee business?"

I inhaled sharply and she held up her hands in apology. "I'm only asking because like you said she is so young…it would be different if you adopted her when she was older, but….…..for all intents and purposes, you are her mother….and if I'm being brutally honest, as she grows older you are most likely the only mother she'll really remember."

"I know," I said, looking at my hands as I absently twiddled my fingers, "and she does call me mommy sometimes. It's just that I was such a major part of her life even before Lauren's death, she already knew me as her Bee. I'm trying to let her do it or not at her own pace."

"Oh, gosh…sorry Bella, I didn't realize that or I never would've given you such a speech."

"No, no, it's okay…I admit that sometimes it makes me feel incredibly guilty when she calls me mommy, but at the same time it makes me smile. I love being her Bee, but I love being her mommy too," I said with a sad smile.

.

The sadness of our conversation was quickly pushed aside when we were hit with the melodious sounds of Emmett and Maddie singing the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ theme song. Rosalie and I dissolved into giggles as we walked back downstairs just in time to catch the middle of the song.

Maddie was jumping on the sofa, doing her best karate moves, and bellowing out her version of the song, while Emmett was standing in front of her with some kind of sash tied around his head, pretending to use a yardstick like Donatello's staff.

"_They da wolds mose feawsome fighting teens_

_They hewoes in a shell aaa-and gwee-een_

_When evil Shwedda attack_

_Dem tuttle boys dons cut slack!_

"Bee! Wosy! Look a me!" she exclaimed, out of breath from all of her singing and jumping. "Tuttle powa!" she hollered, holding her hands up in her best imitation of one of the ninja turtles.

"I see you!" I said. "You like the new show?"

"Yes!" she said and then the speed talking commenced. "But, we need you and Wosy to play too. Mem is Mica-ang-o cause they both silly, I wants to be Leo cause he we-ah bwue, Bee you smawt like Donnie…Mem, give her youah stick, Wosy you be Waph-elle…and….hmmm, we needs a bad guy, who can be shwedda…"

"I play a pretty mean bad guy, if I do say so myself," Edward said as he stepped into the room.

"Yay, Mistah Ehwud!" Maddie cheered. "You juss in time! You be shwedda."

Wait a minute…Edward? When did he get here?

"Dude, where did you come from?" Emmett asked.

He ran a hand through his hair, obviously nervous. "Sorry, if I startled you, but no one was answering the door upstairs."

"Mistah Ehwud?" Maddie asked pulling on his pant leg.

"You can just call me Edward, princess," he replied, petting her blonde head and smiling at her. I'd seen men give her that look before, he was smitten.

"Ehwud, I not a princess today, I a tuttle," she said, vibrating with excitement.

Taken in by her enthusiasm, he kneeled down to her level and began giving her an exaggerated look-over, inspecting her from her face to her bare feet. "You don't look green to me?"

With her eyes wide, she stomped her foot and loudly whispered to him. "Ehwud! We pwetendin'!"

He laughed and held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, you're right….now, if I remember correctly Shredder wears all black, right?"

He looked down at his clothes. "And I'd say I'm pretty much wearing all black."

"Yes, but you still need a mask….way-uh youah black hat?"

"Huh?" Edward said looking confused before the light came on in his mind. "You mean my helmet?"

"Yes, youah black hat. You needs it fo youah cossume."

"I'll be right back with it."

While Edward went to retrieve part of his costume, Maddie started dictating the rules of our game. Rosalie elbowed me and asked quietly if I was alright. I gave her a quick nod and tried to focus on my little Leonardo.

.

.

.

We played ninja turtles for a good hour before Maddie fell asleep in one of her hiding places. Edward found her and carried her to the couch as she drooled on his shoulder. Red planted herself right in front of the couch, eyeing Edward and giving a low growl as he laid Maddie down against a pillow. Uh, oh.

.

"So, what's the deal with your dog?" Edward asked with a funny look as we all congregated upstairs out of Maddie's earshot.

I smiled, thinking of my big, beautiful pound puppy. "Red is a sweet girl, she really is…she just takes Maddie's safety _very_ seriously. She appointed herself Maddie's bodyguard from the time she was an infant and has been her shadow ever since."

"I think it's adorable," Rosalie commented.

"Yeah, says the person she wasn't giving the death stare," Edward scoffed. "That is one big ass dog."

"Hey now," I said in a teasing tone. "You're talking about my first born. Believe it not, the vet at the pound told me she would probably only be 40 to 50 pounds."

"Was she mistreated or something? Is that why she's so mean?" Edward asked.

"No and she really isn't mean. She's just wary of men. As soon as she realizes you aren't a threat, she'll relax….somewhat," I said with a laugh.

"I think it's just you Edward, she totally digs me," Emmett said, poking Edward as he walked by him and picked Tank up like a baby as if he didn't weigh a ton. "All chicks dig us…isn't that right boy?" he cooed to the dog as he cuddled him to his face. "We're just irresistible."

Rosalie and Edward both rolled their eyes and shook their heads at his antics. I got the feeling that this was typical Emmett/Tank behavior.

I noticed the time and realized I needed to get my crew home. "Guys we've had so much fun tonight, but I need to get two young ladies in the bed."

"Gosh, it is getting late," Rosalie said as she looked the oven clock. "Let me help you get everyone in the car."

Edward touched my arm to stop me as I headed to the basement and looked me in the eye. "Hey, let me talk to Emmett for just a minute and then I'll follow you home, make sure you get there okay."

I looked back at him in surprise. "Thanks, that would be great."

.

.

Rosalie shut the door, closing my girls in the back seat. After she checked to see that the coast was clear, she wheeled around on me and started in.

"Bella, he's trying here. He didn't have to stay when he found you over here and he definitely didn't have to offer to follow you home," she said in a loud whisper, giving me a pointed look. "I know you're going to do, what you're going to do, but I'm going to poke my nose in anyway- Talk. To. Him…just clear the air…that's all I'm asking."

I knew she was right, but I was still unsure about what to do. I looked down at my feet, kicking at the ground as I thought about my options. I really didn't want to look like a pathetic fool who couldn't let go of the past. Ten years was a long time. And then, there was the whole Esme factor… I wasn't afraid of her per se, I just _really_ didn't want her to feel the need to get involved and stir the pot. The fallout would likely be very bad.

As I pondered what to do, something one of my mentors taught me my first year of residency came to mind- 'it's not what you say, it's how you say it'. As doctors, we had to deliver bad news on a regular basis. He always preached about what a difference it made not only in one's professional life, but in one's personal life.

I had to talk to Edward, I owed him that, but I would just do it in way that didn't make me sound like I was holding on to the past or like I expected anything to happen between us. Clearing the air….just like Rose said.

However, I wasn't about to tell her that. She would be way too proud of herself. So, I just responded with a quiet 'we'll see' as the guys made their way out of the house and we headed home.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

Emmett and I watched from the kitchen as the girls loaded the car.

My intention in coming over had been to talk to Emmett about Cara Cara, but I couldn't say no to little bit when she asked me to play "shwedda". Before I could begin asking him about the intel he'd gathered, the fucker read my mind…obviously, intending to get club business out of the way, so he could talk about what he felt was important.

"I know what you want to ask and no, I haven't heard back from Garrett about Cara Cara yet, but I got Ben on it too, so hopefully we'll know more by morning."

"Okay-"

"And, anyway, that shit will keep…let's get to the good stuff, what are you going to do when you drop her off?"

"Um…make sure she gets inside okay?"

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Edward. Come on man...a lot went down with you guys and you two _need_ to talk."

"Nah, that's all ancient history. It was just first love bullshit anyway."

"How long have I known you Edward?"

"Shit, I don't know…birth?"

"Exactly," he said, clapping the counter with both hands. "So don't even try to pull a fast one on me…you two were together for…well, pretty much your whole lives."

Now, I was starting to get pissed. I had told myself to let go of the fact that he knew where Bell was the whole time and never told me. I wasn't there yet, but I was trying. I understood what it was like to keep secrets for your girl and beyond that, Bell was his friend too. But, seriously?

"And maybe if you hadn't kept her from me for the last ten years, things would be different," I retorted harshly. "But, you did. So fuck you and your advice, I'm out."

.

.

.

I pulled up behind Bell in her driveway and quickly parked so I could help her get everything inside. Red followed me closely as I gingerly lifted little bit from the car and began walking to the front porch. She tightened her arms around me and nuzzled her tiny face into my neck as I waited on Bella to unlock her front door.

As I carried Maddie upstairs towards Charlie's old room, I was hit by a wave of memories. I had run up this stairway to Bella's bedroom so many times. I technically wasn't allowed upstairs per the Chief, but I had spent countless nights in that narrow bed when he had a late shift or when I just needed to see my girl. Once I left Bella to tuck Maddie in, I passed by her old room and couldn't help but push open the door and look around. It looked pretty much the same save the moving boxes all over the floor. Looking at her comforter, the same purple comforter she'd had since high school, brought on images better saved for my, uh….personal time.

I realized I'd been lost in memories for a little too long, but before I could pull the door shut and get downstairs, Bella was behind me.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around and looked at her, dropping my eyes to the floor quickly. "Oh, just looking around…lots of memories here, you know."

"Yeah," she said and smiled, looking at her feet as well.

"Uh…I guess we should go downstairs. You know I'm not allowed up here," I quipped. As soon as I looked up and saw the stricken look on face, my own face fell and I realized my mistake. I went to hug her and apologized, "I'm so sorry Bell… I, I didn't mean to upset you."

She backed away from my attempt at a hug quickly and said quietly, "let's go downstairs."

I pulled at my hair as we made our way down the staircase. How could I be such an idiot?

"You're going to go bald if you don't stop that," she said with a sad smile as we stopped in the foyer.

We both looked at our feet in silence for a long while.

"Bell, I-"

"Edward-"

We both stopped and gave an uncomfortable chuckle.

"You want something to drink? Coffee?"

"Sure," I replied following her into the kitchen. As uneasy as I felt, I couldn't say no. The pull I felt towards her was still there.

.

We sat down with our coffee at the table and began another awkward silence.

Finally, Bella looked up from her coffee. "I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath and continued, concentrating intently on stirring her drink. "I don't mean to be…I mean I know it's been a long time. I know it probably doesn't matter anymore to you, but I _am_ sorry. I'm sorry if I hurt you back then and that I just split….Forks is a small town and I know we'll probably run into each other a good bit….I just, I don't want it to be weird."

"Bell, I…". There was so much I needed to say, I was at a loss. I needed to apologize too, I wanted to know why she never called me, did she blame me for Charlie's death...My mind was racing, trying to figure out how to respond. After a pause that was much too long, I went with the obvious. "I don't want it to be weird either."

Our eyes met and I tried to read her emotions, but she quickly looked away.

I got up to go put my cup in the sink and she soon followed.

I smiled to myself as I watched her walk ahead of me towards the front door. "You know, I always figured you'd land a million miles from Forks. You always hated it here."

She looked back at me. "I never hated it Edward. I just couldn't be here anymore after what happened. And I needed to make something of myself."

"Well, you certainly did…a doctor," I said, impressed.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile that didn't completely reach her eyes. "Have you been back by the hospital to see Vickie?"

Ugh. Not a subject I wanted to think about right now, let alone talk about. "Nah, not yet."

"If you don't mind my asking, what brought you back?" I asked trying to change the subject as we stepped through the front doorway to the porch.

"Of course not, friends ask that kind of stuff, right?" she responded absently, looking over my shoulder.

_Friends._ We had never been friends. It didn't feel right.

As she tried to work out her answer, her evasive behavior got me suspicious. What was she looking for? And why _had_ she come back? No one chose to come back to this little town, especially a doctor, right?

"Oh you know, for the job…and, uh, a change of pace," she said with her eyes fixed on something in the distance.

"Hmmm…if you say so Bell."

My comment seemed to break her out of her trance and she blinked rapidly. "Um, I need to go back inside now. I'll see you soon."

With that, she was gone.

I stood their confused for a minute. That was rather abrupt. Something must have upset her, but what?

I was positive that I hadn't said anything _too_ stupid in the last five minutes. The only other thing it could be was whatever she was staring at behind me.

I looked in that direction and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. No one was outside save a mangy stray cat, and the few cars parked along the street were empty.

Huh. Strange.

* * *

A/N: I promise to never be one of those that try to shame people into reviewing as I'm a lurker myself, but please know that I appreciate those that do and I'm always interested in your thoughts.

And, I get super excited to see that people are following the story! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is rated M for a reason.**

**On SOA- going to church means a meeting with all the brothers of the mc. It's where they vote on membership, officers, club business (ie gun running, drug muling), and the like.**

**A crow eater is best described as a SOA groupie. They hang around the clubhouse and sleep with members. A crow eater doesn't belong to any particular member (if they did they would be someone's old lady)**

**I'm not trying to glorify wife-beaters or any kind of abusers, I promise. However, there will be some mention of violence against women- some is in jest and some is serious.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Note: **I know the many POVs may be confusing time line wise, so in this chapter we pick up on the same night from the last chapter- Friday. Bella has only been back a few days at this point.

**Esme POV**

Bella Swan had always been the careful sort, so it struck me as odd and suspicious as hell that she was carrying around a loaded gun when she had a three year old kid.

She was in some kind of trouble, she had to be. Why else would a doctor, who was a mother and presumably an upstanding citizen, need a gun?

Something did not add up.

I had a feeling that the gun was somehow connected to why she was back in Forks. Sure, the girl was from here and she had friends here…but her only lasting tie, the only tie strong enough to bring her back was Edward. If she wasn't here for him as she said, something else was going on with her.

My dilemma was figuring out where to start and by what means to get the information I wanted. Crowley and any other club contacts were a no go. My old man did not need to know about this, nor did my son.

As I scrolled through my options in my head, the answer hit me like a ton of bricks.

Carmen.

The porn business made for some strange bedfellows. It was amazing how powerful a kinky fetish or two became when you were dealing with a businessman or politician. I laughed to myself as I dialed her number, thinking of the stories she'd told me on some of these guys.

"Hey."

"Hey, you got a minute? I need a quick favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"You still servicing that commissioner down in Seattle?"

"Yeah, you know I've been feeding his enema fetish for years," she replied with a laugh.

I shivered at the thought. "I need you to ask him to look into Isabella Swan for me."

"You mean Bella? Why? She's been gone for what, like ten years?"

"She _was_ gone. She showed back up a few days ago."

"Oh….I didn't realize. Still, so what?"

"So, I _need_ to protect my family Carmen. You know what a number that bitch pulled on Edward back then and something is definitely going on with her."

"Okay, okay, I'll ask him to look into her and get back to you when I hear something."

"Thanks, Carmen."

"No problem."

I hung up the phone just as I heard Carlisle come in the back door. It might take some a little while but at least my plan was in motion.

Now, I needed some time with my man.

I felt him kiss my neck. "Mmhhhmmmm, Hey baby."

"Hey," I answered, smiling as I felt the goose bumps rise on my arms….my neck was my spot. "Everything go okay in Seattle?"

"Yeah, I've put off Laurent for now but I gotta get something worked out in the next two days."

I sat in his lap and hugged him, rubbing his back to calm him and help him relieve the stress of his day. I was just about to get started _really_ helping him relieve some stress when he gently set me on the couch beside him and got up.

"I've got to call Ben, we got church in the morning. Meet you upstairs?" he asked with a suggestive look.

"I'll be there," I replied and began making my way to our bedroom.

.

.

.

**Tanya POV**

I grunted as my co-star withdrew from me and began jerking his meat to get the money shot. I arched my back, pushing out my breasts, and looked back at him with my best pouty, wide-eyed sexy face.

As soon as he came all over my ass, Carmen called the scene and I went to get cleaned up. One of the PAs thoroughly wiped me down and handed me a robe. In my dressing room, I looked in the mirror and was satisfied with my appearance. My makeup was hardly smudged, I just needed a little lipstick, and my hair was perfectly tousled, not a trace of cum in it.

Looking at my phone, I noticed it was pretty late, which was perfect for my plan. I slid on a skintight blue mini-dress and positioned my breasts to expose a generous amount of cleavage. Next, I fastened on a pair of 5 inch heels and headed off to find Max.

Max agreed to give me a ride over to Cullen Motors and my heart beat fast in anticipation. If Edward followed his usual pattern he would be there.

.

When we pulled up, I saw his bike and a self-satisfied smirk came to my lips. I thanked Max for the ride and made my way into the clubhouse.

Jasper and Edward were sitting at the bar by the pool tables having a beer. There were a few crow-eaters around, but for the most part, it looked like a low key night. Perfect, I thought, I can give Edward a much more exciting alternative.

I put on my sexiest smile as I strutted over to him. He stood up as I drew closer and I put my hand on his chest when I reached him.

"Hey there, boys."

"Hey," Edward replied in a distant tone.

"Hey Tanya," Jasper said. "You already off for the night?"

"Yes," I answered and turned to address Edward. I rubbed his chest lightly and smiled, trying to keep his attention. "I wanted to come by and check on my car."

"It wasn't damaged too bad, just a dented front bumper," Edward said. Yes, I knew that. After all, I was the one that ran into the dumpster on purpose.

"We had to replace it, but it should be ready tomorrow."

Shit, I was hoping it would take longer.

"Thanks, baby," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you think you could give me a ride home?"

He seemed to hesitate for minute and I stepped up my efforts at persuasion.

"It's really late and like I told you this morning, I don't feel safe. Plus, I don't have a car. Please, Edward," I pouted, brushing my tits against his arm. "Or I could stay here with you, tonight."

Before he could answer, I heard an angry voice behind me.

"Jasper! I've been trying to call you, where have you been?"

Poor Jasper had a look of extreme frustration with a tinge of desperation on his face. He gritted his teeth and gripped his beer so hard, I was scared it might break.

"I've told you to stop calling me, Maria. It's over, it has been for months."

I looked back at Edward and he jerked his head towards the door. Men. They all hated confrontation. As we made our way to his bike, I could hear the sounds of Jasper and Maria's argument escalate. Whew...I couldn't have timed that more perfectly, if I tried.

"You gonna be able to get on my bike in that outfit, darling?"

I straddled his bike, putting my pussy on full display. "I think I'll get along just fine, darling."

He smiled and handed me his helmet. I held on tight to him, pushing my breasts against his back, as we rode towards my house.

.

.

.

**Back at the clubhouse…**

**Jasper's POV**

Fuck. I did not want to deal with this shit tonight. I had plans later, but with Maria on the loose I knew she would follow me anywhere I went. Crazy bitch was probably sitting in her car around the block, just waiting on me to leave.

It was hard enough to get her out of the clubhouse. We had been off and on for a long time, so she knew I didn't believe in hitting women. Lucky for me, Jimmy's unpredictable ass was there. He had quite the reputation for being kinky and a little psycho, so one threat from him and she scurried out the door.

I knew I should be ashamed of using that method to get her gone, but, Jesus Christ, she would _not_ stop. And I knew what she was thinking…in the past, her persistence had frustrated me to the point that I'd just let things go and we'd fallen back into being together.

That was not happening this time.

I had something else going on. Because of my past, I still bristled at the thought of it being serious…on top of that, I damn sure couldn't tell anyone because I refused to expose her to Maria's brand of crazy.

Maybe when things had settled down, we could go public.

With an exaggerated sigh, I plopped down on my bed in my room in the clubhouse and looked at the posters on the ceiling and walls... I had to admit I was kind of a pig. The promotional posters from Cara Cara were free, but still, I wasn't a horny 18 year-old anymore, it was time to put something else up. I had no idea what acceptable biker-clubhouse décor was, but shit, beer signs would classier than this.

I needed to call and let her know, I couldn't come over. I hoped she wasn't too pissed. I didn't think I could take another woman freaking out on me tonight.

I cringed as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Hey, where are you? I told you what time I got off tonight."

"I know and look, I'm really sorry, but I'm gonna have to take a rain check."

"What did she do?"

I sighed heavily as I shut my eyes and massaged my forehead with my hand. "Just came over to the clubhouse, ranting and raving….Jimmy got her to leave, but I don't want to chance it baby…she'd probably follow me and stir shit up."

There was a long silence over the line before she responded. "I'm getting really tired of this. I'm not scared of her, but you clearly are…I'll, well I'll just see you when I see you."

With that, the phone went dead.

Fuck my life.

.

.

.

**Agent Josh Kohn POV**

I was beat.

I'd been in the field all day and at almost midnight, I was just now walking in the door of my hotel room. Time must've really gotten away from me.

Chief Crowley had provided me with files on all of the members of the Sons' Forks chapter as well as all of their known associates. Boy, they had some interesting characters.

After going through the files, I drove around town surveilling the locations I thought might lead to more information. First, I went by Cullen Motors and the Sons' clubhouse. It was obvious that there would be no getting in there without a warrant. Someone was always there.

The hospital was another place I visited. The estranged wife of the Sons' VP, Edward Cullen had been admitted several days ago for an apparent drug overdose. I was able to get a hold of her chart and saw that she would be in sedated detox for the next few days. So, that was a dead end for now…damn, I'd thought she might be a good source…word around town was that their split had been acrimonious to say the least.

I had only been able to surveil a few homes so far. With his wife in the hospital, I spent a lot of time at different points during the day watching Edward Cullen's home. He didn't seem to be staying there, so after a little more observation, I planned to have a look around to see what I could find laying around.

McCarty's house was a dead end. Even when he wasn't there, his wife was…she and their vicious-looking dog. I _hated_ dogs.

The Whitlock's home might be a possibility, but they had a lot more neighbors than Cullen, so probably not. I had a few more days before I made any decisions anyway.

.

I rubbed my temples as I entered the bathroom intent on taking a relaxing shower. I had a terrible headache from all of the information swimming in my head…I was so frustrated…I put my ipod in my portable dock and turned it to my favorite song before stepping into the shower.

I put my hands up against the shower wall, and leaned into the hot spray, letting the water wash away my long day.…I tried to clear my mind and latch onto pleasant thoughts.

I smiled as I felt myself start to rise at thoughts of my beautiful girl…I missed her so much, I couldn't wait for us to be together again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! The next chapter is almost done, so it should be up soon!


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**I know very little about guns, ammo, etc., so please suspend your disbelief where necessary**

**Cut (or Kutte)- the vest worn by a member with the mc's symbols and any other patches earned by the member**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Note: **Timeline wise, this chapter begins on Saturday morning.

**Bella POV**

Early the next morning I dropped Maddie off with Rosalie and headed into the police station. I hadn't slept for shit. I hoped talking to Tyler would give me some peace of mind.

I was embarrassed when I thought of how I'd overreacted the night before, practically slamming the door in Edward's face and running around locking up the house like the boogie man was out to get me. So that same out-of-state car was parked on the side of the street, so what? ….It could belong to anyone…it wasn't as if I knew all of the neighbors anymore. And it had been dark outside, I couldn't be sure anyone was really in the car…but still, I couldn't sworn I saw something…or someone…

.

I blew out a breath as I pushed the door to the station open. As the familiar smell hit me, I was momentarily stunned. It smelled just like him, just like my dad….it made me feel safe.

As I neared the front desk, I was surprised to see Janet still manning it. I thought sure she would've retired by now. She was the loveable town gossip…I bet news of me being back in town had hit her before I even crossed the county line.

When she saw me, a wide smile bloomed across her face. "Bella! Oh, it's so good to see you sweetie. How are you? You taking care of yourself?" she asked, giving me the eye.

"Yes ma'am. I promise I am."

"What brings you by aside from coming to see little old me?"

I laughed and said, "I just need to talk to Chief Crowley if he has a minute."

Sadness flickered in her eyes at me calling Tyler chief. She rubbed my arm. "He's always got a minute for you."

As I headed towards his office, she called out to me. "I know you're still getting settled, but I'll be coming by for a visit before long. You best be expecting me missy."

"I'd like that. I will," I said over my shoulder as I knocked on the door of my father's old office.

"Come in."

When Tyler saw me, his face lit up in surprise and he walked around his desk to hug me.

"Well Bella Swan, I never thought I'd see the day. How are you?" he said as he held me out at arm's length.

"I'm okay. How's life treating you?"

"Good, good….I had big shoes to fill, but I also had a great mentor so I've gotten along okay."

We were silent for a minute, both thinking of my dad.

"I didn't know you were in town, what brought you back after all this time?"

"Well, I'm a doctor now," I said with a smile, "and I'm finishing my residency here in Forks."

"Good for you, Bells. I know your dad would be so proud."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

.

We went on to talk for a while, catching up on one another's lives. As our conversation was coming to a close, I realized that I couldn't put it off any longer.

"Um…Tyler, I did come by here to see you and Janet, but…well, there's also something else I need to ask you…"

"O-kay, let's hear it."

"So, hypothetically, say if someone had a restraining order against a person in one state, would that restraining order still be valid in another state?"

"Well, hypothetically, it would depend on the laws of that particular state, all states' law are somewhat different…but, wait a minute, what's going on Bells? Are you okay?"

"Yeah,…uh, listen it's…..Tyler this can't go beyond the walls of this office-"

"It won't."

"No, really no one can know….I assume you have much the same relationship with the club as my dad did?" He nodded and looked down. "Well, they can't know…not Edward, not Jasper, not Carlisle, not anybody. I….I don't want to get into details, just…I have a restraining order against a man, I got it a few months back in California. I just need to know if it's still effective here."

"I promise I'll look into it and let you know. And Bella? Please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything…anything at all."

"I will. And thanks Tyler, I really appreciate."

.

.

.

**Tyler POV**

I was taken aback by Bella's request. I felt a twinge in my chest at the thought of someone hurting her. Charlie would be beside himself and I felt I owed it to him to keep her safe in his absence.

I leaned back in my desk chair and looked at the picture of Charlie and me on my bookshelf. It was taken right after I was promoted to deputy chief. I smiled sadly to myself, thinking of the man who was like the father I wished I'd had. My old man was not too impressed with my decision to go into law enforcement. We had never been particularly close but dealing with his disinterest and eventual hostility for my chosen career path took a toll on me.

Charlie took me under his wing from the beginning. He said he saw a lot of himself in me. Charlie really was a good guy although I'm sure some wouldn't agree, they thought he was in the club's pocket, but he wasn't. Well, not entirely anyway. He had just found a way to work with the club to keep the streets of Forks safe.

Charlie always said that everything wasn't black and white, sometimes you had to work in the gray area. The original charter of Sons of Anarchy being based out of Forks was not ideal, especially as some of their business interests became more hmmmm- 'diverse' I guess we'll call it. He realized that Forks already had the potential to become a war zone with them here and the last thing he needed to do was fight against them. Instead, he worked with the club to keep order in his town. In his mind, the club was in the best position to protect Forks from their enemies and rival mc's.

After Charlie's death, I wasn't so sure that working with the club was the best idea. Although his murder remained unsolved to this day, he was known as a friend of the club and as far as I could figure that's what got him killed.

Carlisle came to me a week after Charlie's murder. For someone with a reputation as a ruthless bastard, he was genuinely upset by the loss of the chief. We had a long talk about the future and he convinced me that keeping the alliance between the chief of police and the club was in everyone's best interest. He was right…at that point I'd been working at the police department for 12 years, 7 years as Charlie's chief deputy, I didn't know how to be the chief and work against the club.

Over the years, I had mastered the ability to convince outsiders, be they feds or state officials from Seattle, that I was a simple small town police chief. I learned from the one mistake I could see of Charlie's – I kept my connection to the club as under the radar as I could.

Agent Josh Kohn was the latest fed to land in my lap and he was one weird dude. Thus far, I had played my part well, giving him all the "official" information he wanted on the club.

I heard his voice greeting Janet on his way in the building and I rolled my eyes heavenward.

Fuck, I thought I had a little more time before he got here.

I had barely composed myself before he gave a cursory knock on my office door and pushed it open.

"Come on in and have a seat Agent Kohn."

"Thanks," he said. He seemed flushed, sweating even. He began rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as he caught his breath.

"You okay? You look like you just ran up a flight of stairs," I said and offered him a roll of paper towels.

"I'm fine, I don't know how it seems hotter up here than in San Francisco, but I swear it does," he replied, wiping his brow with one of the paper towels.

The motion of his arm caused me to notice the huge scar on his arm. It looked like something bit him and kind of recently, too. "Whoa, man, what happened? Where did you get that?" I asked pointing to it.

He looked down at it and then looked away in a daze. "Oh, you know….hazards of the job. It happened a few months ago during a big bust in Sacramento….anyway, let's get down to business, tell me all you know about a Peter Whitlock."

Hmm. I was sure I could come up with some general stuff about Peter to satisfy him…. And not that it mattered, but he was totally lying about that scar.

.

.

.

**Carlisle POV**

I banged the gavel, calling our meeting to order.

"Alright guys…we've got less than 48 hours to get square with Laurent. I'm open to suggestions."

"We've got $70,000 from Carmen," Edward offered.

"Nah, nah, that's not gonna work. Laurent wants guns. He's got some important shipment coming in and he needs those AK's."

"I talked to Tacoma, Portland, and any other surrounding charters that might have a surplus….everyone's tapped out," Jimmy reported.

"We could use some of our personal stock," Emmett said.

"No way man," Jimmy replied. My sergeant at arms of the club…in his mind it was never okay to be without an arsenal of weapons. "The last thing we need to be is defenseless if Laurent gets any bright ideas or somebody else who thinks we're vulnerable because of the warehouse explosion."

"Any chance we might find _our _guns? Or did Crowley confirm they were in the warehouse?" Peter asked.

"As I understand it - and pipe in you pyros if I'm wrong," I said looking at Emmett and Jasper, "given the size of the explosion, it's likely that at least ammo was still in the warehouse and possibly the guns."

Emmett nodded his head in agreement.

Jasper's head was cocked to the side, thoughtful. He was our number one go to guy for blowing shit up. "You're right Carlisle, but with the caliber of weapons in that warehouse, I would say it's even more likely that the corresponding ammo could've been enough to cause that blast."

I rubbed my chin considering what he'd said, so maybe it was possible our guns were still out there. "Garrett, what you got so far on the police investigation?"

"I got a call from Crowley this morning…everything points to the fucking Nords in Port A being responsible for the blast," Garrett said.

"So the Pack wasn't involved then?" Jasper asked.

"Unless they're in with Darby, no," Garrett said. "He was lazy as hell as usual and didn't use his fucking head. Some of their shit was left at the scene- it's coke and we all know this is their territory. And Crowley got an ID on those two bitches they found dead in the well on the property yesterday afternoon. Both known associates of the Nords….guess they did something to piss Darby off."

"Damn, that was fast," Emmett commented.

"Apparently, they were pretty fresh…family was able to ID them, so we don't have to wait on the dental records," Garrett explained.

"Darby is lazy no doubt about that, but why would he blow up valuable cargo when he could turn a profit for his crew?" Peter said thoughtfully.

"He wouldn't," Edward replied. "The blast was him sending us a message….that motherfucker has our guns. We just got to find out where."

I turned to the techie of our crew. Kid was a wiz at finding anything that could be found on a computer. "Ben, what do we know about locations associated with Darby or the Nords?"

He tapped his head. "According to my files, he has several locations associated with different dummy corps- one in Sequim, and two in Port A. If he's got our guns at one of those places, it's most likely the old warehouse in Sequim or the run-down building in the bad part of Port A."

"Tell me more about the Port Angeles location," I said.

"It's an old storefront along a strip where most of the businesses have shut down. Not many people around because of all the crime," he explained.

"If he's got em, I'm betting they're there. He wouldn't store em out in Sequim, not when his crew is based around Port A," Peter reasoned.

"I don't know, Pop," Jasper said with a shrug. "He doesn't know we know about Sequim and not being right there at his base, it's less suspicious."

"So, we split up. We'll go tonight to avoid any melees in broad daylight. Me, Emmett, and Jimmy will check out Port A… Jasper, Edward, and Peter go to Sequim. Ben and Garret will stay here with the Prospect… keep all of the intel flowing between both groups," I said and then sighed. "One other thing…Crowley's had a visit from one of our friends at ATF."

A chorus of shits and fucks echoed around the room.

"Seems this agent is from San Fran and says he's investigating our involvement in some interstate gun running operation. The guy hasn't given Crowley much information so I don't know what brought him here….anybody know anything?"

A lot of silence, head shaking, and shrugs followed before I spoke up. "Alright then, just be aware of any tails and pay attention to any suspicious cars around the clubhouse or even your homes. Meeting is adjourned, but stay around and be ready at 9 to go get this Nords shit figured out."

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

When me, Peter, and Jasper pulled up to the old manufacturing district in Sequim, we quickly found Darby's warehouse. We parked our bikes far enough away so as not to alert anyone to our presence, got our gear strapped on, and set out on foot.

As we neared the building, I easily spotted three Nords armed with some serious shit. If I hadn't recognized the guns they were carrying, I might've though they could be guarding a shipment of coke. But the only way to get guns like those around these parts was through us and we had never sold that kind of fire power to Darby.

I looked back to the others gesturing with my head toward our targets. Jasper caught on and called both Ben and Emmett for backup. Peter saw a good spot and started getting his sniper rifle ready. I nodded at him in agreement.

Peter and my dad had fought together in Nam. Jasper's old man was one hell of a shot and he favored using the element of surprise. I knew what it meant when he got his rifle ready. He would pick off the guards he could see one by one, giving Jasper and I time to get closer to the target before they started returning fire.

Everything stayed quiet for about 15 more minutes and then our plan was shot to hell….

Bullets flew by my head, shattering the window behind me.

"Shit. They saw us."

We returned fire and Peter quickly picked off two of them. He continued shooting as Jasper and I split off in different directions.

As I separated from the others, approaching the building closest to the warehouse, I saw one of the Nords at the same time he saw me. Before I shot him dead, he got off one last shot, hitting my shoulder. My body exploded in pain and slumped against the side of the building…. I listened carefully to my surroundings, trying to determine how many more we had to deal with.

I realized I was started to get delirious…I'd been sitting too long.

I gathered my strength and made my way back towards our bikes. I was about to pass another building when I saw another Nord and quickly backed up behind it… I could not get a fucking break.

I waited, holding my breath, with my gun raised. I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard him grunt and hit the ground. Easing back around the building, I saw Jasper standing over his body.

I called out to him to alert him to my presence…no way did I need to get shot again.

"Oh man, you're hit. We gotta get you to the clubhouse," he said, looking at my arm with wide eyes.

Must look worse than I thought it did. Intent on seeing for myself, I looked down and….damn, there was a lot of blood.

"Are there anymore left?" I asked as we walked back to Peter.

"I don't think so, but we'll take care of it. You need to get Garrett to fix you up man. It looks bad."

Lucky for me, Ben pulled up in his truck moments later. Jasper got me in the passenger seat and loaded my bike in the flatbed. Ben and I talked for a while before I felt myself start to drift. I tried to focus on what he was saying…but my vision was blurry…and I felt like I was underwater, I couldn't understand him. Everything around me gradually became quieter and then my eyes drifted closed and the pain went away…I felt nothing.

.

.

.

**Ben POV**

This was not good.

Edward had lost consciousness and we still had a good ten minutes before we'd reach the clubhouse.

His wound looked pretty bad….we needed a real doctor, this was way beyond Garrett's abilities. And we needed that doctor to be at the clubhouse as soon as we got there.

Who to call? Who to call?

Bella occurred to me, but I wasn't sure….she was a doctor and I knew we could trust her, especially with Edward….but was it right to get her involved?

I took another look at my buddy and decided I didn't give a shit. He needed help regardless of who it came from.

Now, how to get her number?

She left a lot of people high and dry when she left and I wasn't sure who she'd reconnected with since her return.

My mind was all over the place. THINK! I told myself, THINK!Someone had to have her freaking number…and then the proverbial light bulb went off in my brain, Rosalie. She would know.

I shifted to get my cell phone from my back pocket and dialed her number.

"Rose?!" I asked a little too loudly when she picked up.

"Hey…what's wrong? You sound funny," she replied.

"I need you to get Bella _right now_. Bring her to the clubhouse and tell her to bring her medical supplies."

"Oh God, what happened?"

"It's Edward. He needs her."

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Tell me your thoughts!


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: No copyright infringement intended on the song lyrics, they belong to Disney.**

**I am not a medical professional, so keep that in mind when reading the first scene.**

**An MC prospect is like a fraternity pledge. They are potential members who do the bitch work.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Bella POV:**

I burst through the doors of the clubhouse with my medical bag as Rosalie trailed behind me with Maddie on her hip.

I had been trying to maintain my composure since I got the call about Edward, but on the inside I was completely freaking out. Rosalie couldn't tell me anything about how bad it was. I…I just couldn't fathom…no, no, he had to be alright.

The first person I saw was Ben and the look on his face did not calm me at all.

"Where is he?" I asked, looking around frantically.

"He's in the next room, come with me," he replied and ushered me into a room with several pool tables.

Edward was lying on his back on one of the tables with a nasty wound on his shoulder. He was pale and unconscious, but not nearly as bad off as my overactive imagination had me thinking.

Still, I stared at him….paralyzed. I hadn't realized until now how different this would be….Edward wasn't just some random patient…what if I couldn't do this?

"Bella?" Ben said, pulling me out of my inner panic attack. "Tell me what to do? How can I help you?"

I took a deep breath and switched my mind into work mode. I took in my surroundings and noticed that Garrett had quite a lot of supplies for me. But I still needed the basics. "Okay, I need warm water, cold water, soap, lots of towels, scissors….

.

.

.

After I had extracted the bullet from Edward's shoulder and patched him up, Garrett and Ben helped me get him back to his room. Once he was stripped down and in bed, they left me to do my best to bathe him. Garrett had disinfected the wound and removed the blood from the area, but he had a fever and I was going to do all I could to prevent an infection.

A fever wasn't uncommon after surgery….it could mean nothing. But then again, it could be a sign of a major problem, so I felt like I had to be particularly vigilant as operating on a person in a biker clubhouse wasn't exactly ideal. As soon as he woke up, he would be getting a round of antibiotics, too.

As I wiped his face with my cool rag, he started to become restless, groaning. He had already done this several times while we were fixing him up, so I felt like he would probably wake up soon. I knew I wouldn't relax until he did.

"Bella," Edward rasped, eyes still closed and brow furrowed in pain. He started to thrash about some and I did my best to soothe him.

"Sshhhh," I whispered as I laid myself against his good side in an effort to keep him still. I gently ran my fingers over his forehead, brushing his hair back, as he leaned into my touch. "I'm here, Edward."

"Don't leave, please don't leave," he whimpered deliriously, grimacing in pain. He was definitely still out of it.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here," I replied, taking his hand and bringing it up to my cheek. I knew I shouldn't be acting like this toward him, especially while he slept….but I just couldn't help myself. It had shaken me to see him hurt.

Despite the danger I knew he was exposed to regularly with the club, I had always held this irrational belief that nothing could hurt him. Even as a teenager, Edward was so sure of himself. We were forever arguing about the bad stuff he was involved in, but still… never once did I really think he would come to harm.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard shouting in the next room.

Wonderful…mommy was here.

She would be back here in no time…I just knew it, probably accusing me of God knows what. So, I put down his hand and got back to bathing his upper body.

I started a countdown from 10 and right as I said blastoff in my mind, Esme rushed in Edward's room.

At the sight of her unconscious son, she faltered…stopping herself from unleashing whatever horrible thing she had ready to say...for once, she looked vulnerable. "How is he?" she asked.

"I was able to get the bullet out and patch him up," I explained. "He'll need to take it easy and his arm will be sore for a while."

"How long has he been out?" she questioned as she moved to the opposite side of his bed from me and looked on as I washed him.

"According to Ben, he lost consciousness during the ride from Sequim…probably due to blood loss."

"But he's okay now? You got him all sewn up?" she said reassuring herself more than asking me a question. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him.

Still, I answered her in an effort to be kind and provide more details. She was his mother after all and I knew I would be beside myself if Maddie were hurt. Plus, she was being kind of nice…I was encouraged, maybe we could bury the hatchet…or at least not hate each other. "Well, we'll need to watch the wound and see how he feels when he wakes up, but thus far everything looks good. I-"

I stopped mid-sentence when her eyes rose to mine. Gone was the vulnerable mother from 2 minutes before….and just when I thought we were turning a corner...I should've known better….the bitch was back.

"Thanks for your help doc, but I think we can take it from here," she said coldly with her hands on her hips.

Like a glutton for punishment, I tried to be nice again…to be the _adult _ in the room.

"No, I need to be here when he wakes up-"

"Why?" she interrupted. "So you can play the hero? Make him feel like he owes you something?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath to calm my racing heart.…I would never understand Esme's innate hostility to …well, most everyone…but especially me. There was no winning with her… none… and I needed to get that through my head.

I tossed my rag in the bowl of water and stood up, crossed my arms and looked her dead in the eye. If she didn't want to play nice, fine. I would give it right back to her. "Whether you like it or not, you need me. I'm the only person available to help your son right now… _unless_ you want to risk a hospital…And Edward may be on the mend, but he's not out of the woods yet. I just operated on a _pool table_ for heaven's sake. He could have an infection or worse."

There was a long silence as we stared at each other…both unwilling to give in. Finally, she spoke.

"Fine, but I'll stay in here with him," she said. When it looked like I wasn't going to budge, she rolled her eyes and added, "Your kid is awake anyway and she wants her mommy."

I was reluctant to leave him, but she was right. It was late…like 2 a.m. late and I needed to check on my girl. "Alright," I said. "But have someone come get me as soon as he wakes up."

.

.

I found Maddie in the front room lying in Rosalie's lap, playing with the long strands of her hair and looking very forlorn for a three year old.

When she saw me, her lower lip began to tremble and she ran for my arms. "Mommy, is Ehwud gonna die?" she asked, her voice muffled against my shoulder as her tears wet my shirt.

I looked at Rosalie silently asking where she had come up with such a question. We had made a special effort not to discuss it on the way over to the clubhouse. 'Esme', she mouthed.

Typical.

I breathed deeply and replied in a soothing voice. "No, baby he's going to be just fine. There's nothing for you to worry about."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Carlisle said from where he stood behind the bar. "I'm afraid Esme was a little upset when she got here… but, hey, I want you to know we are both so grateful for your help tonight."

I nodded in understanding as Maddie continued to sob pitifully as I rubbed her back and rocked her. "Hey, hey now, there's no sense in all of this crying. I promise Edward is going to be okay."

I looked for somewhere to sit down, but both Ben and Garrett were asleep on the big couch. Garrett was sitting straight up, lightly snoring with his mouth wide open, while Ben was huddled in a ball in the other corner like a little kid. They had been so much help to me, I knew they were exhausted.

Rosalie cleared off the other couch and the two of us sat down there as Carlisle took Rosalie's place in the arm chair. He sipped his bourbon as he watched the clock on the wall…waiting on word from the rest of the guys I assumed.

Maddie had calmed some, but I continued to rock her, trying to get her to sleep. I knew she was upset at the thought of something happening to her new friend, but she was also very tired…..and she would be one cranky kid tomorrow if she stayed up all night.

"Mommy?" she mumbled with her thumb in her mouth. "Will you sing me a stowy?"

My heart ached at her request. Two 'mommys' in one night meant my girl had had a scary night. My brain kept nagging at me that all of this might've reminded her of her mother's death…a very scary time for both of us. I hoped a lullaby would send her off to dreamland so she could wake up her normal, silly self.

"Sure," I murmured back, combing my fingers through her hair. "Which one do you want to hear?"

"Dumbo."

"Okay," I replied, whooshing out a breath. The song she was talking about was the sweetest song and the saddest song ever. I was glad she didn't yet understand how well it applied to her situation.

I continued to rock her and closed my eyes as I sang…

Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine

If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you  
From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine

Everything was still and quiet as I finished the song. I looked down at her sleeping face so thankful for moments like these with her and so sad that Lauren was missing them. She had loved Maddie so much and it broke my heart to know that she would never calm her fears or sing her a lullaby again.

Tonight had been an overwhelming night.

I quickly wiped the tears from my face when I realized Peter, Emmett, and Jasper had come in unbeknownst to me during my song. I was fading fast, but I didn't want to leave in case Edward needed me during the night.

"Jasper, could I lie down with her in your room?" I asked

"Sure," he answered. "Go ahead, third door on the right."

.

.

.

**Emmett POV**

I was definitely not about to cry.

Nope.

Men don't cry and I was a man. A big, tough, macho man with huge muscles and fists of steel.

Dumbo's mom singing to him from jail, because he was so lonely without her while she was locked up for protecting him and beaten by her mean trainers did not bother me one little bit.

Just in case you were wondering, Bambi didn't get to me either….All Dogs Go To Heaven? Please…as if.

"Emmett?" my Rosy said, her eyes wide and a teasing smiling on her face as she grabbed my cheeks in her hands. "It's okay to be sad. It's a sad song."

"Babe," I replied in a loud whisper. "Not in front of the guys."

I looked around and, shit, Jasper was totally looking….how _embarrassing._

She laughed and gave me a smooch. "Okay, okay. You wanna go lay down in your room for a few hours?"

"Meet you back there babe," I said, smacking her on the ass. "I need to talk to Carlisle first."

.

.

"Carlisle?" I called, walking over to where he sat talking to Peter and Jasper. "We done for the night."

"Almost," he answered. "I just need a few more details on Sequim."

Turning back to Peter, he asked, "So how many guards were killed?"

"At first we only saw 3, but we killed 4," Peter said. "Jimmy and the Prospect are disposing of them."

"And you're sure that's everyone?"

"Yep."

"Where are the guns?"

"Loaded up and ready to go to Laurent tomorrow," I said. "I replaced anything that was missing with our personal stock."

"Good," Carlisle said, rubbing his eyes. "Let's get some sleep. I'm fucking tired."

.

.

.

**Esme POV**

Edward slept fitfully as I held his hand, occasionally wiping down his face and neck.

He had been mumbling something in his sleep over and over that I couldn't understand. I hunched down close to his face to hear him and distinctly heard the last thing I wanted to hear…'Bella'.

"This will not do," I said to myself as I blew out a long breath

All I could think of as I looked at his sleeping face was what my boy's sweet face looked like 10 years ago when she broke his heart and left him bleeding.

Those were terrible days….

Losing Charlie had been awful….all of the guys were distraught and Bella….well, she was inconsolable, irrational.

Then, a few weeks later, without a thought for _anyone_ she ups and leaves Forks.

Edward couldn't accept that she was gone…that he had lost her.

He was beside himself with worry and utterly heartbroken at her absence.

At first, he demanded that someone, anyone tell him where she was. He asked some, he threatened others.

When that proved futile, he stayed drunk for days and had a pity party of truly epic portions.

But what scared me the most wasn't the denial or the drinking, it was the determination he discovered somewhere in the midst of his bender. He emerged from his drunken stupor determined to figure out what had happened to Charlie.

Edward had decided that if he could find out who killed her father, Bella would come back to him. That bitch blamed him and he knew it.

But looking into a murder on the street, especially the murder of a cop, was dangerous.

Beyond that, Edward was only a prospect….he didn't command the respect back then that he did now. He was an impulsive teenager and he acted like one. He kept going off all half-cocked on his own, not checking in for days at a time, and scaring me to death.

After Jimmy and Peter got him out of several dangerous situations, Carlisle and I realized we had to intervene. Edward could not continue like this. His behavior was self-destructive. He didn't care about himself…all he cared about was his misguided mission to be redeemed in Bella's eyes…no matter the cost.

As much as we didn't want to tell him the truth, it had to be done. I no longer feared him knowing the truth as much as I feared what might happen to him if he kept on the way he was going.

I will never forget the look of devastation on his face when we told him. For whatever reason, finally hearing the truth crushed the false hope he had been holding onto so tight.

Bella knowing what happened wasn't going to bring her home…it wouldn't fix things between them. It didn't matter that Charlie's death wasn't his fault.

It was awful as his mother to see him realize that he was powerless….to watch him wait for her and hope for her to come back.

I knew he held a torch for her. I was his _mother_.

But shit, there wasn't much I could do about that. He wouldn't talk about her…so I just silently hoped that if she was out of sight long enough, she would eventually be out of his mind.

His unconscious thoughts had me thinking it had turned out to be the opposite- her absence had made his heart grow fonder.

Edward's groaning brought me back to the present and I wiped his sweaty brow.

I hated the thought of my son in pain…physical or emotional.

Bella had the ability to inflict both.

And if there was one thing I was sure of it was this - Bella Swan could not be trusted.

The two of them staying away from each other completely wasn't going to happen…not after last night. So I was going to have to go for a new approach.

History would not be repeating itself.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Is "Baby Mine" the saddest song ever or what? I cry every time I hear it and don't even get me started on that scene in Dumbo….**

**I'm excited about all of the new readers this week! Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter should be up soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Warning: This story is rated M for a reason**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Note: This begins on Sunday morning **

**Edward POV**

I heard someone fidgeting beside me as I started to wake.

I felt…..confused. The whole left side of my body _hurt_.

Fuck. What happened to me?

As I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of my room in the clubhouse, I tried to remember how I got there. Last I could recall, I….I, well….

I rubbed my eyes with my good hand trying to clear the crud from my eyes as well as my mind.

I looked to my right and saw Jasper staring back at me and the memories of what happened the day before starting running through my mind like a movie. I closed my eyes in concentration.

Nords. Guns. Warehouse. Sequim. Shot. Pain. Bella.

Wait. Bella?

I vaguely remembered getting into a truck with Ben in Sequim…..I was hurting, hurting bad…..and then I was so tired, so weak feeling…all I wanted to do was sleep and sleep some more….. I was pretty sure I'd passed out in the truck so I couldn't be certain of what happened next.

Was Bella really with me or did dream it?

I swear I could remember hearing her voice…not well, it was like she was in a tunnel….but still her voice distracted me from the pain…the pulling…the tugging. I remember wanting to scream because it hurt so bad, but I couldn't. I tried but I couldn't make a sound.

Later, she nursed me. I was having some pretty fucked up dreams and her voice, it was there again and it made me feel better…..

"Edward?" Jasper said, shaking my arm, trying to get me to focus on him. "How you feeling man?"

He was giving me such a weird look, eyeing me like he wasn't sure I was all there….I wonder how long I've been asleep?

I grimaced as I tried to sit up. "Bella?" I rasped.

"Whoa now, careful," he said as he helped me prop myself up. "Do you remember any of last night?"

"Bits and pieces…not real sure what I dreamed and didn't."

"Bella fixed you up last night," he explained. "I don't think you were conscious for most of it."

He started to put his shoes back on. "She wanted me to get her as soon as you woke up, so-"

"She still here?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, she and Maddie are asleep in my room. I took over for your mom a while ago, let her get some rest."

"Oh, thanks man," I said.

Bella and my mom under the same roof…..bet that was fun.

"No problem brother," he replied. "I'm gonna go grab Bella for you and then I gotta head out for a bit. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours."

I nodded my head in understanding as he left the room.

.

.

.

Bella walked in a few minutes later looking adorably rumpled from her nap.

I smiled at the sight of her and after she quietly closed the door, she came over to sit beside me on my bed.

"Hey there," she said as she checked my pulse and felt my forehead. "Glad to see you awake. How're you feeling?"

"Eh, okay I guess," I replied. Gesturing with my head to my left shoulder, I continued. "My arm really fucking hurts."

"Well, you did get shot last night," she said in a teasing tone before switching back to doctor mode. "What about any nausea, dizziness, blurred vision…"

I shook my head no to all of her questions.

"Okay then, I'm going to have you hold this thermometer under your tongue, while I check out your wound."

After placing the thermometer in my mouth, she stretched over me and inspected my shoulder, removing and replacing my bandage.

She seemed relieved when she looked at my temperature reading. "Your temperature is slightly elevated, but that's nothing unusual. Still, I want you to start taking these," she said, shaking a bottle of pills, "as soon as you eat something. And finish the bottle."

"I don't remember much after I passed out, wanna fill me in doc," I said.

She clasped her hands in her lap as she gave me the run down. "Well, when I got to you, you were pale and unconscious with a nasty gunshot wound to your shoulder. Garrett, who by the way keeps an impressive amount of medical supplies on hand for you guys, and Ben helped me get the bullet out and sew you up. We settled you in here and I bathed you as best I could," she said.

"I remember that," I said quietly.

She looked up at me in surprise. "You remember what?"

"You," I replied, dropping my eyes down and pulling her hand to my lap. "Your voice…. it was comforting."

"I'm glad," she said softly, concentrating on our joined hands.

After a long pause, she went on. "You scared me so bad, Edward, I….when I got the call and then, I….just…". She played with my fingers as I waited for her to finish her thought. "You scared me."

She kept her hand in mine as she looked up into my eyes, imploring me to listen. "You can't do that again. I, I don't want anything to ever happen to you."

Those big brown eyes of hers staring at me so intently cut me deep….I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time….

Guilt.

I felt guilty for scaring her, upsetting her.

"Bell," I said, pulling her closer and cradling her head as I laid it against my good shoulder and rested my cheek on her hair. I breathed her in and took pleasure in being together…. if only for a short time. "I'm sorry."

Having her so close to me was messing with my mind. Her scent, the feel of her skin….the old feelings that had sparked in me when I first saw her at the hospital were magnified by a hundred with her against me.

I brought my forehead to hers, nuzzling her as I held her head in place. She started to play with the little hairs on the back of my neck…just like she used to when we were snuggled up in bed.

The urge to kiss her was overpowering. I was so close….I knew I shouldn't do it, I was taking advantage of her worry for me, but I couldn't help myself. I pulled my head back slightly, my forehead still almost touching hers, rubbed her nose against mine, and glanced down at her lips.

I moved forward, touching my lips to hers….softly at first.

She tasted just like I remembered…..I felt completely out of control as I deepened our kiss, opening my mouth and coaxing her lips apart. When she opened to me and I slipped my tongue inside her mouth, she stiffened and moved her head back, her eyes wide with… shock….embarrassment…. I wasn't sure.

"Edward, we can't do this," she said pushing gently against my chest and quickly getting up from the bed.

"Oh my god, what was I thinking," she said. She turned back to me with an apologetic look on her face. "Edward, I'm so sorry, I…my god, you're married. I-"

"Bella, hold up," I interjected. "I thought you figured it out at the hospital."

"Figured out what?" she asked in confusion.

"Vickie and I are separated. We haven't been together in a long time,-"

"But-"

I was just about to explain myself when I heard Emmett's voice from the other side of my door.

"Knock, knock," he said as he pushed open my door holding Maddie, who looked over at me with wide, scared eyes.

I cocked my head to the side, wondering what was wrong with the little one.

Bella gave me a meaningful look, one that said please just go with it, play along…before she schooled her expression for her daughter, plastering on a fake smile.

"Hey there sweet pea, come here and see me," she said, reaching for Maddie.

Maddie latched right on to Bella, burying her face in her neck. She whispered something I couldn't understand in Bella's ear as she played with her hair.

"Edward, Maddie was very worried about you last night," Bella said, looking first at me and then at Maddie as she rocked her. "Could we come sit with you?"

"Sure," I replied, patting the bed beside me.

Bella moved toward me and sat down with Maddie on her lap at my bedside.

Maddie peered out from under Bella's chin. "Ehwud?"

"Yes little one."

"You gonna be okay?" she asked as she raised her head with her eyes pitiful and her bottom lip poked out.

Despite how tough I thought I was, the sight of her little face turned me to mush.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine," I said with big reassuring smile.

"See, what did I tell you kiddo," Bella said as she smiled down at Maddie. "I took very good care of him, he's going to get all better."

Maddie was still not entirely convinced.

"Does your boo-boo hut?" she asked pointing to my shoulder.

"Kind of, but I promise I'm going to be okay. I can't have you worrying about me," I said as I reached to poke her chubby cheek.

"You pwomise you get betta," Maddie asked

"I promise, now come here and give me a hug."

She crawled over to me and hugged my neck, laying her head against my shoulder. "I happy you okay Ehwud. I was sca-owed. I didn't want the angels to take you 'way like my mommy."

I looked at Bella completely bewildered. Her mommy?

Bella just shook her head at me and the look in her eyes clearly said 'I'll tell you later'.

"I'm so sorry I scared you," I said kissing her temple. "But I don't want to see you with that sad face anymore, okay?"

"Okay," she said as she gave me one final squeeze.

Before she could get herself situated back in Bella's lap, I reached my good arm towards her and pretended to use my fingers to shred down her arm.

"Besides, no one can hurt the Shredder, you creature…you turtle!" I said in my best Shredder voice.

She giggled and her eyes were wide as she said back, "Uh huh, a tuttle can! Mica-ang-o and Dona-tello here to help me!"

I smiled at her, so glad to see her happy again.

"That's right!" Bella exclaimed as she picked Maddie up in the air and flew her like an airplane back to Emmett's arms.

"I bet someone is hungry," Bella continued. "Are you ready for some breakfast Leonardo?"

"Bacon!" Maddie cheered.

I frowned at the thought of Bella leaving. I wanted the kid to get her bacon, but we really weren't finished talking. I needed to explain. She needed to explain.

Luckily for me, Emmett offered to take the munchkin to _Harry's_ while Bella finished 'helping me feel better' as he explained it to Maddie.

He threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, albeit a tiny one, and Maddie blew us both a kiss on her way out the door.

"Feel betta, Shwedder! I see you lat-uh!"

.

.

Bella released a breath as they closed the door and turned back to me. We both stared at each other in silence for a long moment.

I don't think either of us knew where to start.

I figured my shit was probably a bigger mess and one I wanted out there….I was afraid if she left again, I might not get my chance to tell her all I needed to.

With that thought lurking in my mind, I launched into my explanation.

"I know you're wondering about the whole pregnancy thing with me saying we've been separated a long time," I said, trying to speak quickly. "I filed almost a year ago. We tried to reconcile last time she got clean, which was a few months back I guess. It didn't work and she's been living in my house since then. I honestly don't know what her game was, why she wanted me to believe she was pregnant…but baby or no baby- Vickie and me, we're done."

"I knew something was odd. I couldn't understand how she would be able to keep up a fake pregnancy," she said, looking at the floor. "Especially if you two were under the same roof."

I waited as she paused, trying to work out what to say next.

"But still, you're married Edward. I shouldn't have let it go that far, I am-" she said, raising her eyes to mine.

"Bella. Stop…..come here, come closer."

She inched a few steps closer to me, but that was it. I knew she was afraid if she sat on my bed again….one thing would lead to another.

I huffed out in frustration and said softly, "Bell, please don't be like that….please just come here."

She looked at me skeptically.

"Fine. Please come here and I promise not to kiss you again." Unless you want me to I added silently to myself.

She slowly moved towards me and sat at my bedside….farther back than earlier.

I reached out for her hand and took it firmly in mine. "Don't beat yourself up about this. Really, Vickie and I are done. The paperwork is the only thing left and it should go through in the next month."

"Okay." She refused to meet my eyes.

I wasn't getting anywhere with this topic so I decided to try asking about Maddie to get her talking.

"Tell me about Maddie….."

When she looked up at me, her eyes were filled with tears…..I instantly wanted to take back my question. I could be a heartless motherfucker…..crying women usually did not move me….but a crying Bella was a whole different thing.

Remembering my promise to keep my physical distance while we talked, I resisted the urge to pull her to me and wrap her in my good arm. Instead, I simply rubbed my thumb over her hand in comfort.

Finally she spoke.

"Maddie's mommy….the one she told you was taken by the angels….she was my best friend in college."

She paused in her story and took a deep breath. "When I got into med school in San Francisco, she got a job there and came with me. We were each other's only family….."

"Maddie was a surprise. Lauren, that's Maddie's mother, wasn't serious with the father and he never wanted to be involved…we were roommates…family, so naturally I helped with Maddie and I was her Bee from the time she learned to talk."

Looking out the window, she continued on. "Lauren was murdered about a year ago. It was just one of those things….in the wrong place at the wrong time according to the cops."

I waited for her to keep going, but she was lost in thought, still staring out the window.

"Was Maddie with her?" I asked.

She quickly met my eyes before dropping them and shaking her head. "No, thank God, no. And she doesn't know the details of what happened, she doesn't need to."

I nodded my head in agreement. "How was she killed?"

"Another time Edward, I just can't….." she said, scrunching her forehead and biting her bottom lip.

I could tell she was trying to stop herself from crying….I knew Bella…despite the passage of time her tells hadn't changed much.

"Okay…I'm sorry if I pushed," I said.

I watched her face, trying to decide whether to say anything else. As I started to consider all she'd been through….on her own, I felt justified in opening my big mouth. Bella didn't have a mom or a dad….. or even Lauren anymore to tell her how great she was doing with Maddie despite the circumstances.

"I can't imagine how hard all of that was, losing Lauren had to have been terrible…. but Bella….you're a great mom. Maddie is a sweet kid and she adores you….."

"Thanks," she said as I was still talking.

"I'm ashamed to admit this, but when I first saw her, I couldn't help it….I was so jealous…I hated to think that you'd had another man's baby…..I didn't even question why she called you Bee….."

Her eyes widened in surprise at my words.

Shit. I did not mean to go that far.

"I'm sorry if that was too much Bell….it just came out."

We sat in silence….yet again….and I waited for her response.

"Regardless of how she came to me, Maddie will always come first," she said quietly but firmly. "I have to set a good example."

I could see the change in her demeanor almost immediately….she was switching into doctor mode.

She cleared her throat.

"Now, I want you to have Garrett clean and redress your shoulder every day…..and take your meds," she said with a stern eye. "If your fever spikes, the skin around the wound changes, or if you just don't feel quite right….I want you to come see me immediately. Otherwise, I still want you to come to the hospital on Tuesday so I can see for myself how you're doing. Okay? You understand?"

I listened to her instructions incredulously….she could not seriously think we were just going to leave it at that.

"Bella, don't do this."

"That's just it, I _can't_ do this. I can't be that kind of woman," she said as she got up from my bed and started towards the door.

I temporarily forgot how banged up I was as I attempted to get out of bed. The moment I shifted and put my left leg on the ground, I groaned in pain.

Fuck.

Bella turned around, upset with me. "Damn it Edward." She came back over to me and helped get me back in bed and adjusted, and gave me a pill for the pain. "Lay flat for now, okay."

She pressed her cheek to mine as she petted my hair, giving me the only form of a hug she could with the way I was laying.

Before she got up again, she framed my face with her hands and looked into my eyes. "Please be good and be careful….I'll see you in a few days."

I was starting to get sleepy as she backed away from me toward the door. "Call me if you need anything, anything at all."

.

.

.

**Jasper POV**

"God, Alice, mmmhhh…you are so sexy." I crushed my lips to hers again as I lifted her against the inside of her front door and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Uhhh…that feels so good," she gasped as I kissed my way down her throat. "I'm so sorry I was such a bitch the other night….I've missed you so much and I was so worried when I heard what happened. I was scared you wouldn't answer my text."

Her voice sounded a little high, like she was about to cry, so I opened my eyes and stopped what I was doing. "Oh Alice," I said with my palm against her cheek and my forehead to her's. "Please don't cry baby. I promise I'm alright, nothing's going to happen to me."

"You can't promise that," she said as the tears fell down her face. "You were there…you were with Edward…what if someone had shot you too."

I hugged her to me, laying her head on my shoulder as I walked us to the couch in her living room.

"But they didn't and Edward's going to be okay," I replied, trying to soothe her. I was doing my damnedest to control my less than honorable urges, but she was still straddling me and her barely covered center was rubbing against me.

"I know," she said timidly, looking down at my shirt, absently playing with the buttons as she continued. "I guess I just didn't realize how I felt…I, I didn't know that the thought of you being hurt would upset me so much."

Oh shit, this conversation was about to get into dangerous territory. She wanted to talk about feelings…..

I was so not ready for that. I needed to move this in a new direction.

I kissed her gently as I pulled her arms back around my neck. "Baby, I love this skirt," I said, squeezing her ass and pulling her against me.

"I thought you would like-". Her words died as I plunged my fingers inside her pussy and bit her nipple through her thin shirt. I worked her for several minutes and then she brought her hands down from my shoulders and pulled her shirt over her tits.

She whimpered when I pulled my fingers from her and began unbuttoning my pants, sliding them and my boxers to my knees.

"This is going to be fast," I said, positioning my cock at her entrance. "We got church in an hour."

"I don't care, I just need you….uhhhh," she said breathlessly as I plunged inside her, stretching her tight pussy.

I sucked and bit her bare, pink nipples as her beautiful tits bounced in my face. She clung to me, arching her back and pressing my face to her chest as I drove into her. I felt my dick swell and I held myself back, trying to give her time to cum with me.

"I'm about to cum, baby…I need you to too….come on, come on my dick baby," I encouraged.

Her pussy started to flutter and I picked up the pace of my thrusts. "That's it, baby," I called out as she contracted around me. "Oh yeah, fuck, that feels so good…..uhhhhh!"

.

.

.

**Agent Cohn POV**

"Hey sweetie," I said, wincing as I answered my wife's phone call. "How's everything at home?"

"_It's good. But I miss you…when are you coming home?"_

I laid flat on my back across my hotel bed, rubbing my forehead….her whining frustrated me. My job was important to me…she knew that… I just wished she would accept it with grace.

"I'm not sure. You know I can't discuss my work, but…well, it looks like it might be awhile. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, just the usual….Brother John asked about you at church, you're on the prayer list. The plumber got the guest bathroom toilet up and running again….but it sounds like it will have to be replaced soon. I went with my mother to her sewing circle last week, I learned so much….. I hosted the youth for their weekly fellowship meeting at our house yesterday…..it was just wonderful to be surrounded by all of the young people….."

…

….

I tuned her out as she prattled on about the different functions she had been attending and detailed every person she had talked to…..

My mind was swimming as I tried to analyze all of the information I had gathered on the Sons…..I had made the decision to go ahead and go into Cullen's house tomorrow….no one had been there in days.

I checked my phone and saw that I'd been talking or listening to my wife for 26 minutes…definitely long enough.

"Honey, I don't want to cut you off, but I need to get some sleep. It's been a really long day."

"_Of course, sweetheart…I love you and I'll talk to you soon. Sweet dreams!"_

"You too," I replied half-heartedly as I hung up the phone.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So is Bella being ridiculous about Edward being technically married? Or is that even her real reason for pulling back? Tell me your thoughts! …..and maybe Bella will tell us hers next time**

**I'm thrilled to see all of the new alerts, favorites and reviews. Thanks so much!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **

**Timeline wise we are at Monday morning, Bella's first day of work; We are going to hear from Esme first in this chapter, in the middle of her point of view, she will observe/listen to another conversation- to try and avoid confusion, I've put the conversation she is overhearing in italics, while leaving her observations in regular print.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:  
**

**Esme POV**

God I hope no one sees me.

I hadn't run into anyone familiar so far, but I was barely past the parking lot.

The bright-ass flower arrangement I carried made me kind of hard to miss…

But the tacky bitch loved pink.

I couldn't believe I was doing this.

I, Esme Cullen, was about to be _nice_ to Vickie Munsun….

Fuck….another thing I was gonna have to get used to…..actually referring to her as Vickie Cullen.

If I wanted her to believe me, if I wanted her on my side, I was going to have to be nice…. treat her like family, call her Vickie Cullen, and at least _appear_ to accept her.

Ugh.

Why was I doing this again?

I couldn't tell you how many times I'd asked myself that today.

Edward…..I was doing it for Edward and I would do anything for my son, but geez this was a hard pill to swallow.

To say that Vickie and I had never warmed to each other was a huge understatement.

We hated each other.

She thought I didn't support her relationship with Edward _and she was right._

I thought she was an unworthy junkie whore, which considering recent events was a pretty spot on assessment.

However.

For the time being, my true feelings about Vickie had to be put aside to deal with the bigger issue at hand –

Bella.

She might not have her hooks sunk in just yet, but she was working on it.

Thinking about Charlie's death the other night had only strengthened my resolve to be rid of her. Not only could she hurt my boy again….if she started stirring up the past, asking questions that were best left alone….I didn't even want to think about what might happen….

The only way I could come up with to cut her off at the pass was Vickie.

Edward didn't love Vickie….never did….which was why I wasn't real confident that my plan, plan A anyway, was gonna work.

I figured it was worth a try…..desperate times and all…..

My only hope was to rely on my old friend _guilt_ to pull this off.

I had tried hard to instill the proper level of guilt in Edward as a child. As hypocritical as it sounded coming from me, I wanted him to have a conscience and had always worried about the club's influence on him.

I knew the lifestyle had its consequences…..my kid wasn't going to turn out to be some straight-laced accountant.

Still, I wanted him to be a decent human being, a good man….by my standards at least.

So far, Edward seemed to have turned out like his father, which pleased me. Everyone respected Carlisle…..he had his faults but he was smart, he made good decisions, and he could be trusted.

Some of the other guys in the club weren't so decent….take Jimmy for example…..he was a good friend and he would do anything for me, but he was a terrible combination of impulsive and violent….not to mention a total man-whore.

Violence was a necessary evil to the life….there was no getting around it. But we tried to teach Edward that it wasn't a first resort.

Fidelity was not a popular concept with the club, particularly with the older guys, but given my position it was important to me. I wanted Edward to succeed…for that to happen people had to trust him….and that shit started at home.

Edward was hardly a choir boy, but he was faithful to Vickie when they were together and I was hoping he still felt enough responsibility towards her to keep him distracted with her until I could get Bella gone.

Make no mistake, I did _not_ want Vickie as a permanent fixture in our lives, but for now she was my best bet as a road block on any walks Edward intended to take down memory lane with Bella.

Vickie would eventually fuck it up herself with no help from me anyway…..

.

.

.

As I came upon Vickie's room, I stopped just short of going in when I saw who was already there.

Bella

No one was around in the halls, so I stayed outside the door and listened to their conversation….observing what I could through the window.

"_Good morning Mrs. Cullen, I'm Dr. Swan," Bella said. "We're all glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?"_

"_Not great, but what do I expect, right?" Vickie said._

"_Your body has been put through a lot over the last few days," Bella replied shaking her head in agreement. "Do you remember what happened?"_

"_You mean do I remember shooting up? Yeah, I do," Vickie said tersely._

_Bella continued on seeming to ignore Vickie's attitude. "When you arrived at the hospital, the amount of crank in your bloodstream was very high. You had to be put into a medically induced coma in order to let your body recover from the effects," Bella explained. "You got very lucky….your latest test results don't indicate any permanent damage."_

"_In order to determine how to proceed with your course of treatment, I need to know a few things about your history and this incident. According to the information in your chart, you are a chronic drug user, is that correct?"_

"_If you already know, why are you asking me."_

Vickie was such a petulant child sometimes.

"_Mrs. Cullen-_

"_And please stop with the Mrs. Cullen shit, call me Vickie."_

"_Alright, Vickie, are you a chronic drug user?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How long have you been using?"_

"_I don't know….a few years."_

"_Is this your first overdose?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Did you intend to overdose?"_

"_No. I got it from a different guy, guess I wasn't used to his stuff."_

"_Okay. Now let's talk about what comes next. You'll be out of here by tomorrow as long as you remain stable, but you need to get yourself checked into rehab….you need help. I have information for you here on several good facilities. If you have any questions, social services will have someone help you get set up."_

"_Thanks, but I don't have the money for that kind of thing."_

"_What about any family members? Is there anyone I can call for you?"_

_Vickie snorted. "Uh, no. My parents don't give a shit. And I think we both know how my husband feels about drugs," she said resigned._

There was quite a significant pause before Bella responded.

_"Pardon?"_

She sounded genuinely confused.

"_You don't think I know who you are, Dr. Swan?" Vickie asked. _

"_You don't think I know about my husband's long-lost high school sweetheart?"_

_Bella regarded her carefully before beginning to answer. "I, uh-"_

"_You don't remember me, do you?" Vickie interrupted._

"_But then you wouldn't…not you, not Bella Swan, perfect daughter of the police chief and girlfriend of the great Edward Cullen…..you didn't even know I was alive in high school….," Vickie said, trailing off quietly._

Yet another reason why I couldn't stand the bitch…. I had no patience with insecurity. Edward needed a confident woman by his side. Vickie had always been jealous of Edward's history with Bella and she let everyone know it.

"_High school was a long time ago, a different life," Bella said with a sigh. "You almost died just a few days ago. There are programs that offer financial assistance-"_

_Vickie ignored her attempt to change the subject. "Have you seen Edward yet? Since you've been back?" _

"_I have," Bella replied, hesitating before giving further details. "About that…he came to see you right after you were admitted. He seemed to be under the impression you were pregnant?"_

"_Oh God, what did you tell him!?" Vickie exclaimed, suddenly frantic._

_Calmly, Bella answered. "He was concerned about the health of your baby. I checked you over at his request and found no sign of pregnancy or recent miscarriage."_

"_Shit, shit, shit….he's going to hate me!" Vickie wailed._

"_I'm sure that's not true," Bella said handing her a tissue. "Would you like me to call him and update him on your condition?"_

"_No!" Vickie said still sobbing. "Just…..I need some time to myself….could you come back later?"_

"_Sure. No problem," Bella said quietly as she backed away toward the door._

I hurried out of sight as Bella left Vickie's room.

Pausing in my hiding place to gather myself for the conversation I was about to have, I rolled my shoulders and straightened my back…..

Guess it was time to go make nice I thought, rolling my eyes as I headed in.

Vickie looked up when she heard me close her door. Her face was a mess….all red, blotchy, and tear-streaked.

She was not pleased to see me.

"And the hits just keep coming….," she said as she let out the mother of all sighs.

I cringed as she loudly blew her nose while I placed her flowers on the shelf beside her bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I sat down.

She stared at me like I'd lost my mind.

I'd expected this reaction.

"Um, I'm fine I guess," she said still looking at me like I was nuts. "Thanks for the flowers?"

"You're welcome," I replied.

"You gave us all quite a scare? Want to tell me what happened?" I asked doing my best to feign concern without being too over the top.

"Well, uh, it was an accident. I didn't do it intentionally or anything."

"Thought you quit using? You know, _for the baby_," I said with an edge in my voice.

Tears filled her eyes and her cheeks reddened as she looked anywhere but at me.

"I can imagine what you must think of me, but it wasn't all a lie. I, I really did think I was pregnant. The home test was positive….I was so excited. I thought it was my chance to keep Edward….a baby would bring us closer," she explained. "I got really attached to the idea while I waited to go to the doctor…it took several weeks for me to get an appointment."

After taking a few minutes to wipe her face and nose, she continued quietly.

"Dr. Hamrick told me it was all a false alarm….."

"So that's why you've been avoiding Edward," I said trying my hardest to keep the contempt out of my tone. She needed to believe I was buying her bullshit sob story.

"I'm so sorry, but finding out, it just crushed me….I've been so depressed," she pleaded.

She cried quietly as I sat there trying to figure out how to spin this in her favor.

"Do you still love Edward?" I asked. I couldn't look at her, I was scared I'd give myself away.

"Of course, I do," she replied.

"And you want him back."

"He'd never take me back…not after this."

I met her eyes. "If you really want your husband back, I can help you."

"I don't think even you can get me out of this mess. And anyway, why would you help me?"

I ignored her question. "Tell him you had a miscarriage….you've been afraid to tell him, afraid he'd blame you. You were so depressed you starting using again and this is what happened."

She stared at me in disbelief, trying to figure out my motivation in that tiny little brain of hers.

"Why are you doing this Esme?"

"That doesn't matter. You get what you want in the end, right?" I said, giving her a pointed look.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said.

She still looked skeptical but she'd come around.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

That was awkward.

I laid on the couch in my office trying to place her….I felt like an idiot for not remembering her, but…well, I just didn't.

I guess I was more wrapped up in Edward and our group of friends in high school than I thought.

Truth be told, I was relieved when she asked for some time alone….I needed to talk to her some more about drug rehab, but I did not want to delve any deeper into Edward with her.

I was so conflicted about him in my own head right now, I couldn't begin to discuss him with someone else.

Yesterday had been such a mess.

I was so upset and worried about him, I acted on emotion without thinking about the consequences….and not just for me or even Maddie….for Edward.

Maddie and I….we had baggage, big scary baggage that I was afraid to lay at Edward's door.

What I had told him was true – I did need to set a good example for Maddie. And separated or not, he was still married. But more than that, I was afraid to get him mixed up in my mess from San Francisco….I worried for mine and Maddie's safety as it was…..I was terrified of what he might do if he got involved.

To further complicate matters, I was afraid to get me and Maddie mixed up with the club. Sure, the trouble we had left in San Francisco was bad…. but I had hope that it was over or would at least come to an end at some point. The club was a lifelong commitment…..and just an association with it had cost my dad his life.

I rubbed my temples in frustration. I didn't know the answer….not today anyway.

I was probably being stupid anyway….getting myself all tied in knots over me and Edward…..he said he was _jealous_…._not_ that he was still madly in love with me. His marriage might be over but he had still married someone else….I hid my face with my hands feeling pretty sheepish at my presumptuousness.

Maybe I was clouded by my own lingering feelings ….but that kiss….it felt like something was still there between us….

The clock on my wall showed that it was almost time for lunch with Maddie. I got up from my couch and wandered over to my desk where the picture of her in one of her old Halloween costumes sat.

As looked at her innocent face and blonde curls peeking out of her silly octopus outfit, I resolved that in the half hour I had until lunch I _would_ make the decision on what to do about San Francisco.

I realized I needed to tell someone what happened…..about the possibility, but I just didn't know who.

This debate…over whether to tell or not tell, over who to tell…had been in the forefront of my mind since my trip to the police station and had intensified since seeing Edward hurt. I'd first thought it was best not to tell anyone unless I absolutely had to, unless I knew he was back…..the last thing I wanted to do was cause unnecessary trouble because I sincerely thought we might be left alone.

But I had watched enough Lifetime TV to know that if he did reappear, there wouldn't be a flashing neon sign on Main Street screaming at me that 'He Was Back!'. Even though it seemed we were in the clear right now, the more I thought about it the more I realized someone had to know the history just in case…

My dilemma was who to tell.

I'd almost told Tyler when he called earlier to let me know my restraining order was still effective, but I didn't think I could trust him to keep that kind of information from the club. I was already on shaky ground asking him to keep the restraining order from them.

The last thing I wanted was the entire club knowing about my situation, I had to limit those in the know to as few people as possible.

Even though I was no longer Edward's girlfriend, I was still a friend to some of the guys and Charlie Swan's daughter. Maybe I was assuming too much, maybe none of them would care…..but one thing I did know was most of the guys shot first and asked questions later. Committing unspeakable acts of violence was all in a day's work and nothing out of the ordinary.

My logic, flawed though it may've been, was the same any girl used when she decided not to tell her big brother that her boyfriend cheated on her or when she conveniently forgot that some guy grabbed her ass at a bar while her man was in the bathroom…in those situations it was all in the name of preventing an ass-kicking, in this situation I was scared the consequences could be far worse.

At the same time, I was equally worried that someone might go to jail or get hurt or killed trying to defend me. He… the one I was afraid of….he wasn't some douchebag Joe Schmo off the street….he knew what he was doing, he knew how to get around the law just like the club did….

Ultimately, I had to protect myself to protect Maddie so I had to quit with all of this back and forth…should I or shouldn't I….bite the bullet and 'fess up to someone.

Telling Edward was not a good idea….even though my heart screamed to let him protect us because I wanted so badly to be safe in his arms again, my head told me that that was a selfish wish.

Edward had a terrifying temper…regardless of his feelings for me, we had quite a history and I knew he would not let me sit back to wait and see if I was followed. No, Edward would make sure any threat was out of my life and Maddie's….permanently. After all I'd put him through, I couldn't let him go to jail, be hurt or killed because of me.

I considered my other options as I moved to sit down at my desk to freshen up for my lunch date.

Jake….Rose….they were all just as likely to lose it as Edward….those two were cut from the same cloth, the male/female equivalent of the other….which was why they never got along.

I pondered Ben or even Garrett, but dismissed them as I wasn't confident they could keep the information to themselves.

Emmett…..Jasper….Peter…..if I just-

I was jarred from my thoughts by a knock on my door. "Come in," I called.

The door opened just enough for Jake to peek his head in. "Hey you!" he said with a sweet smile as he threw the door open wide and extended his huge arms out waiting for me to run into them. "Come here!"

"How was your trip?" I asked as I hugged him tight. "I'm so glad to see you and Maddie will be thrilled you made it in time for lunch!"

"Yeah, you need to add me on her list at the daycare," he said. "They wouldn't let me take her and she's chomping at the bit to play with her favorite uncle."

"Then we better hurry down there," I said as I ushered him out of my office and locked the door.

.

Just as Jake had claimed, Maddie was waiting with one of the daycare workers named Pam at the front desk, looking around expectantly.

When her eyes landed on us, her face lit up and she hollered, "Unca Jake!"

Seeing me, Pam waved and let go of Maddie's hand so she could run the short distance into his arms.

"How's my little munchkin doing?" Jake asked in between giving her strawberries on her belly and tickling her.

"Sttooopppp Unca Jake! It tickle!" she cried, giggling her cute little head off.

I rolled my eyes….here we go.

"It does, does it?" Jake asked in her favorite monster voice. "That's because the tickle monster's got you!"

He held her upside down, tickling away as she squirmed in his arms. Eventually he flipped her around and held her long ways on his hip so she could fly to the cafeteria.

As Maddie babbled on to Jake in the lunch line about all her new friends, I collected different dishes for our meal. I carried our trays to our table while they got our drinks.

Laughing as Jake and Maddie engaged in their typical silliness, I ate my food blissfully unaware that our little threesome had caught the eye of Esme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Esme is one conniving mommy isn't she? Is she trying to keep E/B apart all out of spite, protection or is it something else….. And who is Bella going to tell?**

**In case it wasn't clear during Bella's POV, she's afraid of the club or too many people finding out about San Fran, blowing the threat out of portion and doing something extreme- at this point, she's not even sure the threat is still real.**

**I get so excited to see all of the new alerts/favorites/reviews…thanks so much!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: As I've mentioned before, the gangs/clubs on SOA (and according to Wikipedia in real life) are largely divided along racial lines. Nothing I write in this story is meant to reflect my own views.**

**For clarification sakes, here's a list of the groups that have come up so far: **

**Nords**- a rival motorcycle club in Port Angeles; they are technically white supremacists, but more posers than anything (ie they have all of the Aryan tattoos but they don't really do anything to further their agenda); drugs are their big business

**The Pack**- a rival motorcycle club in La Push and comprised of members of the Quileute tribe; as you might imagine, you'll see some familiar faces among this group

**Niners**- a black gang in Seattle; the Sons do business with them; drugs are their big business

**Prison Clause**- when a brother (or member) is in prison their old lady has a free pass to sleep with other men

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Timeline: It's still Monday**

**Garrett POV**

My head ached from looking over so many financial records and more than that, I was sick at what I'd found out.

Carmen had been skimming money from Cara Cara for months….fuck, this was so bad.

The last thing Eli needed when he was inside was his old lady pulling this shit. He adored Carmen, pined for her. He had done so much for me…..I hated knowing I'd be the indirect cause of his pain. It would break his heart to find out what she'd done.

Still, I knew what I had to do….even if I didn't want to.

As I was hunched over gathering the documents I needed to prove the embezzlement, a knock sounded at the storage room door.

"Garrett?" Carmen asked as she walked into the room.

"Yeah," I replied without looking up.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she questioned in a tone that told me she suspected something was up.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I did not want get into this with her right now….not before I talked to Edward and we decided how to handle things.

"I suppose," I said. Glancing up at her, I kept my expression blank, trying not to give anything away. "What is it you need?"

"I just want to know about any accounting errors you may have discovered," she said. "I know I haven't been exactly responsible when it comes to keeping up with the financial side of the business. If there's anything I can do to help fix something, I'd be happy to do it."

She moved to the side of the desk and stood right in front of me with her hand on her hip in a suggestive pose.

"I've found a few," I replied vaguely, not meeting her eyes as I sorted papers. "Nothing I need help with."

"Are you sure about that," she asked as she leaned over, revealing her ample cleavage.

I inched my chair back from her display…..surely she wasn't doing what I thought she was doing. "What are you doing Carmen?"

She smirked and ran her finger down the middle of my chest. "Just offering my help."

Okay. Message received.

I stood up from my chair and put my hands up to halt her advance. "Uh- uh. Don't. Prison clause or not, I'm not fucking a brother's wife."

"Garrett," she said softly as she moved toward me. "Eli's been inside a long time. We have an understanding."

Somehow I doubted that.

"Carmen, I said stop it. I know what you're trying to do."

"And what's that?" she asked in a teasing tone.

She traced the tattoos on my neck as she continued. "You know I've always thought you were cute…..sexy."

I snorted. This was fucking ridiculous.

"How much have you got stowed away so far? Huh?" I asked.

She tried to look surprised, confused, but I wasn't buying that shit…not after her little seduction routine. "You not gonna answer me? You made a mess out of the books alright, but nothing I couldn't wade through. You've been skimming for what, about six months now?" I questioned, waving the incriminating documents at her.

Her face morphed from false surprise to one of apology. "Please Garrett, please don't tell Edward. I'll do anything."

Her palms rubbed over my chest as she looked up at me, her eyes wide and tearful. "What can I do to make this right?"

Before I could answer, she leaned up and placed her lips on mine while her hands made their way south.

I pushed her back, grabbing her hands in mine. "Carmen – "

Her eyes lowered in defeat and she gripped my hands. "I'll do anything….I'll, I'll put the money back."

"My old man's done almost ten years for the club….the club and me…that's all he has…..if this comes out, he'll lose us both," she begged desperately.

She was right. Eli wouldn't forgive her for stealing from the club and he wouldn't forgive the club for going against her.

As I contemplated what to do, she took my silence as consent and began to kiss me frantically as she groped my dick through my jeans. I was momentarily stunned as I felt myself harden and respond to her advances.

A throat cleared behind us, snapping me back to my senses. We jumped apart and turned to where one of Carmen's girls stood patiently waiting for us to acknowledge her.

Shit…..how long had that cum whore been standing there?

Carmen wiped her mouth as discreetly as she could. "Can I help you with something Tanya?"

"Yeah, you're needed up front," Tanya replied with a smirk. "Irina's having some difficultly with the double penetration scene."

"Alright, go tell them I'll be right there," Carmen said.

I closed the door as Tanya swished back down the hall to the main area of the studio.

"How much do you think she heard?" I asked.

"Anything is too much with Tanya," Carmen answered with her hands in her hair. "Fuck!"

"Yeah well maybe you should've thought of that before you decided to jump me," I said in irritation.

"I know, I know….I'm sorry."

"I don't have a choice now – "

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "Wait a Goddamn minute. That was not just me," she said glancing down to my pants, tented by my boner, and meeting my stare with her eyebrows raised.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "I'm outta here."

"No, Garrett, wait!" she cried, grabbing my arm. "I'm sorry, please don't do this….don't do this to Eli."

I took a deep breath and then stared her down with the most threatening look I could muster.

"This is how this is gonna go. You will put back every last cent you took. From now on, I will control the money and keep the books for the studio and the strip joint." I shifted towards her, backing her up against a file cabinet. "I'll blame your disorganization for the error, but I'm watching you and the minute you find out that bitch knows something, you better call me. Got it."

"Got it."

I was gonna live to regret this….I just knew it.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

I was so ready to get out of this bed….out of this room….out of this clubhouse.

Aside from the soreness in my shoulder, I was feeling much better, but Garrett refused to budge. Bella's orders were that I stay in bed until she said different and he was determined to follow her instructions to the letter. My warden had one of the prospects monitoring me.

I had never been the lay around type anyway, but with all the club shit going on between dealing with the Nords and getting square with the Niners, I was about to jump out of my skin. I liked to be in on the action, not sitting on the sidelines.

On top of that, I was itching to see Bella again. She was supposed to check on me tomorrow and as far as I was concerned the time couldn't pass fast enough for me.

I didn't know what to think about us. She was conflicted…that much was obvious. But her saying how worried she was about me, how she didn't know what she'd do if something happened to me and then being close to her, kissing her…..it gave me hope….it all felt so familiar, like a scene from our past.

We needed to talk…..really talk this time…I knew that. Nothing would get resolved until we did…but that didn't keep my thoughts from being consumed by her.

I tried to distract myself with T.V. and it worked for a while. When the marathon of_ 48 hours _had given way to_ Breaking Amish _and_ Honey Boo Boo_,it was like a train wreck I couldn't stop watching. You know it's pretty bad when an outlaw biker thinks it's time to call child services….and I'm not even talking about Honey Boo Boo….those Amish kids were well and truly fucked up.

.

.

.

Late Monday afternoon, I was roused from a nap by a visit from my mother. I smelled the food before I felt her gently pat my arm.

I opened my eyes with a groan and there she was… standing beside my bed holding a tray with my favorite sick meal on it – a big bowl of chicken and rice soup and a sleeve of saltine crackers.

"Hey there, how are you feeling today sweetheart?" she asked, sitting the tray on my lap as I propped myself up in bed.

"Ummmm, better," I replied looking at my food with excitement. "This looks so good. Thanks mom."

"Go ahead and dig in," she said smiling at me indulgently.

"So when can you get up and about again?"

"Not sure…gotta see the Doc…..go to the hospital one day…..hopefully by then….I'm so fucking bored," I answered in between bites, concentrating on my food. I didn't even want to say Bella's name in my mother's presence…..she had always been a sore subject with us.

"Oh," she said.

She remained quiet for the next few minutes as I ate my soup. I watched her over the top of my bowl as she fidgeted and looked around the room as if some inanimate object was going to help her say whatever it was she wanted to get out.

I was so not in the mood to hear her bitch about Bella today. Please let that not be it.

"When you go by the hospital, you might stop by to see your wife."

My spoon froze in mid-air as I abruptly stopped eating and cut my eyes at her. Huh?

That was definitely not what I was expecting.

"Since when are you concerned about _my wife_?" I asked suspiciously.

"I know I've never been her biggest fan, but I saw her today and well….." she said trailing off.

"You need to hear her out….I know the whole situation looked bad, but –"

"But what? She lied to me mom. She faked being pregnant," I interjected, confused as to how this situation could be misinterpreted.

She shook her head. "She did not fake being pregnant. She….you really need to go talk to _her_Edward."

I just stared at her. "There's no baby, so as far as I'm concerned the only thing we need to talk about is finalizing the divorce papers."

"Fine," she replied in irritation. "I really do think this would be better coming from her, but if you're going to be that way, I don't have much of a choice."

"Vickie _was_pregnant, but she had a miscarriage. She didn't know how to tell you….that's why she's been out of touch. She was afraid you'd blame her for losing the baby."

"Okay," I replied. I wasn't sure what kind of reaction she was looking for….either way, Vickie had lied to me. Lying was a long standing problem with her….as it was with most junkies.

"Edward, she took the drugs because she was so depressed about losing _your_ _child_."

"Okay," I said again with a shrug. "I'm sorry that happened."

"Does it mean nothing to you that you and your wife lost a baby?" she asked in exasperation.

"You make it sound like we still have any kind of relationship. We don't," I said. "She lied to me. She can use whatever justification she wants, but I'm not buying."

"She never lied. She just didn't know how to tell you."

"And I can guess why…."

I wasn't stupid. The situation had gone down one of two ways…I didn't need to hear a word out of Vickie's lying mouth to know that. Either she was never pregnant, _which was probably it_, OR she was and the miscarriage was brought on by her drug use.

A sober Vickie was a dramatic Vickie so she would have definitely milked the situation if she saw a way to.

"Why? Please tell me what you think Vickie did to excuse you reacting this way," my mother all but shouted at me.

There was no use in trying to explain anything to my mom. She was blinded by dreams of grandkids. She thought I was being an insensitive dick and maybe I was, but she didn't know Vickie like I did.

"Whatever Ma, it doesn't matter. Vickie and I are done. I'll pay her medical bills and I'll even pay for rehab _again_."

I met her indignant stare with one of my own. She was pissed…..really pissed.

"I did not raise you to be so callous," she said with angry tears in her eyes. "Please tell me this doesn't have anything to do with the sudden reappearance of Bella Swan."

"It doesn't – "

"Because Bella was in there with her this morning when I got there….telling Vickie how she was sure you wouldn't blame her and would want to help her with rehab. Bella understands what it's like to love a child even before they're born….I saw her with her daughter today….she adores her….they were eating lunch with Jacob Black… the three of them. I could tell how much Jacob loves the little girl and her him."

Jacob Black.

My heart twisted, beating furiously.

We had learned to deal with each other over the years with Bella gone, but just the mention of his name in relation to hers made me see red. All of the jealousy and resentment of our earlier years rushed back to me, bringing back memory after memory.

I had never liked the slimy fucker. Not even when we were kids.

And Bella had obviously kept in touch with him all these years, trusted him when she didn't trust me…. trusted him to know Maddie.

But then she always thought he was such a good friend….fucking hell, what if they were more than that now? Was that why she was so hesitant with me yesterday?

He _always_ did want to get in my girl's pants. Nausea washed over me at the thought.

No…..just no.

I pushed my food back….the smell making me feel sicker.

Despite her anger, my mom saw my distress and picked up my tray to take it back to the kitchen.

When she reached the door, she turned to me and fixed me with a resigned, sad look. "Bella would be just as disappointed in your heartless reaction as I am," she said and left on her way to no doubt complain to my father about me.

I threw my head back into my pillow and sighed.

Putting my fury over Jacob aside for the moment, I considered all mom had said. I hated to admit that her guilt trip was working, but it was….if my mom _and _Bella sympathized with Vickie, maybe there was some truth to her story….maybe there was something I didn't know.

I wanted the divorce finalized before she went to rehab anyway, so I did need to talk to her.

I could do that, talking wouldn't hurt anything... and it would placate my mother...

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

As I left the hospital after my first day, I ran my patients through my head, satisfied with my performance. It was a light day, but still nothing big had gone wrong…which was always a feat for a doctor. Thankfully, I only had a few surgeries scheduled this week because I wanted some time to get familiar with the cases I was taking over. Plus, I had to see about Edward.

I enjoyed being a doctor, but I had always been one who was relieved to get home. I lived for my free time…time to spend with Maddie….time to spend with friends...not work. Today was different. I'd stayed longer than necessary….I hadn't wanted to leave the comfortable cocoon of my office.

The queasy, nervous feeling in my stomach reminded me why….I was about to relive a time in my life that I'd rather forget. My skin crawled at some of the more unpleasant memories and I rubbed my arms to try to chase the imaginary bugs away.

I needed to do this…I had to.

.

.

.

As I rode along the wet streets of Forks, I kept trying to convince myself that this wasn't going to be that bad, that the whole situation wasn't really that awful….

But I failed.

I was just as nervous when I left the hospital as when I pulled up in Petey's driveway.

The house hadn't changed much and I could almost see flashes of younger Bellas and Jaspers running around the yard.

As I knocked on the side door, our old tree house came into view. It was a little worse for the wear but it was still there in the oak tree waiting on us, waiting on someone.

Petey answered the door, opening it and stepping back to let me in.

"Hey Petey," I said timidly.

"Come on in sweetheart," he said as he threw an arm around me, giving me a side hug as he ushered me into the kitchen. "I've missed you."

"I know and I'm sorry," I said.

"None of that, no apologies," he replied, rubbing my shoulder as we walked. "I understand."

"And then the other night….at the clubhouse….I was kind of fried after patching Edward up."

He shook his head and waved me off. "We were both busy."

Turning towards the den, he called out, "Hey boy, Bella's here."

"Why don't we all sit at the table," Petey said as he pulled a chair out for me.

Jasper came into the room and greeted me with a nod.

Once the three of us were settled, they both looked at me expectantly and I looked back with what I'm sure was a deer caught in the headlights look.

I dropped my eyes to my lap and rung my hands for a minute, gathering my courage.

"Thanks for meeting me," I said softly, still concentrating on my hands.

After a deep breath, I continued. "I have something to tell both of you. It's something I need you to keep between the three of us. No one else can know."

I paused and darted my eyes between the two of them, seeing them nod their heads in agreement.

"There's a good chance you'll have questions and both be pretty mad before I get my whole story out, but please let me finish," I said.

Momentarily tongue-tied, I swallowed in an attempt to move the huge lump in my throat. "God, I don't even know where to start…."

"I've always found the beginning to be the best place," Petey encouraged gently.

"I'm sorry if I'm being a drama queen, I don't mean to be….," I said trailing off. "I just don't like to talk about this."

I huffed out a breath and started.

"I left San Francisco because of an ex-boyfriend. He….we didn't even date for that long, but he….well he caught me at a very vulnerable point in my life," I said trying to hold back tears. "Maddie's mother, Lauren, had just been murdered and I felt like I was walking around in a daze."

Tears fell down my cheeks. "He was a cop like my dad….he was so sweet, so understanding about what had happened….at the time, I thought he was just what I needed."

"I was in a fog for a while, but as I pulled myself together I started to notice things about him. At first, most of it seemed petty….I thought I was being a bitch….I was just out of practice when it came to dating…But then the constant phone calls started, he'd randomly show up at my work or apartment, he was jealous of my interaction with…anyone really…..you get the picture."

I kept hearing this weird noise and I looked to Petey with questioning eyes.

"Stupid kids," he explained. "The family moved into the Bernstein's old house a few years back and they're really into fireworks."

I nodded my head in understanding and rubbed my hands over my lap nervously. I hated this next part.

"The kicker was when he picked Maddie up from daycare one afternoon without my permission. His weirdness had been getting to me so I was trying to take a step back from our relationship. Then I go to pick up my kid and she's not there... He was a cop, they'd seen him before with me and he spouted off some official bullshit and they just allowed him to take her."

"I was livid….but at the same time I had this niggling feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach because none of it made any sense. He'd never asked to pick her up before and he wasn't especially warm towards Maddie either. I kept telling myself that he wouldn't hurt her, but she's my baby….after everything with Lauren, I was panicked. His phone kept going straight to voicemail, he wasn't at his apartment….and then out of nowhere….probably an hour after I left the daycare, he showed up at my apartment acting as if it was just an ordinary day."

"Maddie seemed fine and I didn't want to scare her so I played along while I got her ready for bed. He waited in my den for me and tried to act all casual, play innocent when I questioned him about where they'd been…..it was creepy as fuck."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and tried to keep the hysterical edge out of my voice as I continued. "He couldn't understand why was I getting so excited, they were just at the movies…..he had to cut his phone off during the show…..….what's the big deal Isabella, so you didn't know where we were for a little while, we were fine….you can't always know where someone is, people don't keep their phones glued to their hands ."

Petey handed me a tissue and I blew my nose before going on.

"The smug asshole was taunting me….he took my two year old to prove a point. He didn't like me screening his phone calls or being unavailable to him and this was his oh so subtle way of letting me know that he could take my kid anytime he wanted."

I hesitated, trying to decide the best way to sum up the rest of the situation.

"Up until that incident, I had found his behavior annoying….not threatening… but taking Maddie….I knew something was off after that. I got him out of the house that night by complaining about cramps and kept my distance for a few days. When I couldn't avoid him anymore, I broke it off with him in a public place."

"But that didn't fix anything, did it?" Jasper interjected.

"No, it just brought on a parade of flowers, chocolates, fruit bouquets, rambling love letters….you name it. The constant calls and unexpected visits continued too."

I let out a long sigh, relieved that I was almost done. They knew enough to understand that he was a problem and a threat to Maddie….if I told them the rest of the story…...I wasn't sure I could keep them from going after him.

"I got a restraining order, which was next to impossible with him being a cop... and with the attitude they gave me…I didn't feel safe….. so, I decided to leave San Francisco. I didn't tell anyone where we were going…I did the best I could to keep us from being followed and well…here I am."

Jasper was looking at me strangely as I finished….like he knew I was leaving out more than a few minor details.

I started rambling, trying to quell his suspicions. "I know things between us aren't great, Jasper, and I'm not telling you this for sympathy, I'm telling you because I trust you and because I need to know that someone else knows about this….for Maddie's sake if nothing else."

"Where _is_ Maddie?" Jasper asked.

"She's with Jake. I told him I needed some time to run errands."

Jasper snorted realizing there was yet another person I'd kept in the loop after I left. "So he didn't get left out in the cold either huh? It was just me and Edward."

"I'm sorry. I – "

"You've trusted him all this time, but he doesn't know about any of this…..you've had no one to protect you since this shit started," Jasper said, his voice rising in anger. "That makes zero sense Bella!"

"Son," Petey said sharply, giving him a stern eye.

"I know you don't understand a lot of my decisions. As far as the past goes, all I can say is that I'm sorry…I was in a bad place and I unfairly cut you out of my life. I thought about calling you a million times and I should have," I said. "But, it should make sense to you why I'm coming to the two of you with this problem. As stupid as it may sound, I know neither of you will throw a temper tantrum and do something crazy. Pretty much everyone else I know will overreact….. when this is all probably over...the restraining order is still in place... I haven't heard from him, so I'm sure he's given up."

Petey shook his head. "Bella – "

"No, really…I'm _not _here to ask you to do anything. I just want someone to know in case there's a problem. That's it."

Jasper looked as if a new thought had just set off a light bulb in his head. He opened his mouth to ask his question but was interrupted by the buzz of a cellphone.

It was Petey's.

"I've gotta take this," he said. "It's Carlisle."

"Petey, please don't – "

"Honey, no need to worry, I'll keep my mouth shut, but I do have to answer this…it's about the club," he said as he got up from the table.

He greeted Carlisle over the phone and Jasper and I watched as he walked out back to continue his conversation.

As soon as he was gone, Jasper turned to me. "I think I'm starting to get it now…the main reason why you want this to be a big secret."

"You aren't planning to tell him, are you?" he asked softly.

"He can't know," I cried and then said more quietly. "We both know why."

"I know what you're thinking, but he's better than he used to be," he replied.

"Please Jasper, please," I implored. "I came to you because I trust you."

The look on his face as he stared at me, taking in my pleading expression, told me his answer before he opened his mouth. Jasper would keep my secret.

"You _can_ trust me, you always could. It's just…," he said shaking his head and rubbing his forehead before looking up at me. "_When_ Edward finds out…..

"Like I told you, I got away…..I ran pretty far, I mean Forks is a long way from San Francisco…. he's probably given up," I rambled.

He regarded me silently…carefully…. before saying exactly what I didn't want to hear.

"You don't really believe that Bella. After everything you've told me, which I _know_ wasn't everything, _I sure_ don't believe it."

"And because I'm not convinced that fucker's gone for good, I'm gonna need a lot more information before – "

All of the sudden, we heard Petey yelling from the backyard. "BELLA! JASPER! CALL 911!

Jasper and I looked at each other in alarm before scrambling to get around the table and outside. As we ran, we both yelled out to him, trying to figure out the problem.

"What's wrong?"

"What is it dad?"

"Are you okay?"

"It's Charlie's work shed, it's on fire!" he hollered over his shoulder as he was already halfway to my yard.

I gasped at the sight of the shed as I stood frozen by one of one of Petey's lawn chairs. How the fuck did that happen? I'd been in there to put up some of our stuff yesterday, but I….

My blood ran cold when I heard barking coming from inside the building. Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no…..

"RED!"  
.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the cliffie!**

**Thanks for reading! I'm so excited to see all of the new alerts/favorites/reviews! It makes my day!**

**A big thank you to the person who recc'd The Pull on the Tattward Facebook page!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Without further ado, here it is…..**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

"_It's Charlie's work shed, it's on fire!" he hollered over his shoulder as he was already halfway to my yard._

_I gasped at the sight of the shed as I stood frozen by one of Petey's lawn chairs. How the fuck did that happen? I'd been in there to put up some of our stuff yesterday, but I…._

_My blood ran cold when I heard barking coming from inside the building. Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, no….._

"_RED!"_

**Chapter 12: **

**Bella POV**

The sound of her frantic barks jolted me into action.

"RED!" I screamed as I tried my best to hold back my sobs, running as fast as I could toward the burning building. Her barking was getting more agitated by the second. The door to the shed was shaking as she scratched and scratched, trying to get away from the fire.

Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God…..I have to get to her, I have to get to her…nothing can happen to her…..not my Red, not my Red…..

"Peter, Red is in there! Get the door open! Get her out!" I hollered as I ran.

Jasper was right on my heels, talking to the 911 operator.

"Jasper, make sure they send an ambulance!"

"Huh?" I hear him question behind me.

"Just do it!" I screamed. I did not have time to explain.

When I got to my yard, I ran straight for the door to the shed, but Peter caught me before I could get to it and grabbed me around the waist. "No Bella! You are not going in there!"

"Let me go! I have to get to her!" I sobbed. "You don't understand!"

"She was just barking Petey and scratching…she's still alive I know it!" I cried desperately.

The thought of my dog burning was just too much to handle.

"I can't let you – "

"Then you go in!" I screamed getting angry as I struggled to get out of his hold, banging my fists against his chest. "Get her out! Get her out!"

"Okay, but you don't move," he ordered, pushing me back from the building.

Peter took his jacket off and used it to protect his hand as he opened the main door to the shed. Flames crawled out around the top of the doorway and smoke rushed forward, but there was no Red.

I felt a panic attack coming on full force, but I pushed it down.

Now was not the time.

I could freak out after she was out of the building.

I started towards the shed intending on seeing if Red was close to the door….because she just had to be.

When he realized what I was about to do, Peter grabbed me again.

"She's in there! Let me just see if I can get to her!" I cried as I struggled against him.

"Bella, you are _not_ going into a burning building! The fire department will be here in a minute," he said, trying to reason with me.

"That will be too late!"

Whimpers sounded faintly from the shed and Red's sluggish movements caught my eye over Peter's shoulder. She was low to the ground crawling towards the side of the door.

"Let go of me!" I cried as I finally twisted out of his grasp.

I grabbed his jacket from the ground and went to Red. I reached out to her and gently pulled her towards the door. Wrapping the jacket around her, my adrenaline must have kicked in as I picked her up and carried her to safety.

"It's okay my good girl, it's okay," I soothed as I looked her over. She had a few minor burns and one bigger one - most likely from something falling on her, but my biggest concern was smoke inhalation. I needed to get her on oxygen immediately.

She was so lethargic…..if she had stayed in there much longer, she would've passed out…..and, and I didn't want to think of what might of happened.

The sirens of the fire truck and ambulance filled the neighborhood.

I sobbed as I softly stroked her head where it lay in my lap and told her over and over that she was going to be just fine. She whined pitifully telling me she was in pain, but she was alive and that was what was most important right now.

The ambulance pulled around my house into my backyard and I saw two EMTs jump out.

"Ma'am are you okay?" one asked

"I'm fine, but you might need to bring a stretcher over here. She's pretty heavy," I explained, concentrating on comforting Red.

He just stood there.

Why was this fucker hesitating? He needed to get a move on.

"Um, ma'am, uh, Ms. Swan, I'm very sorry but dogs aren't allowed in the ambulance."

I tried to reign in my temper and remember that this guy was only doing his job. He had regulations to follow and I understood that…..but fucking-a….I was _not_ in the mood to deal with a hall monitor right now.

"I'm aware of that, but I need to get her close to your vehicle so I can give her oxygen. I also need to use your supplies to treat her burns," I said as authoritatively as I could given my bedraggled appearance.

He just stared at me with his mouth open.

"Fine. You don't want her on your stretcher, then bring the oxygen and other supplies to me and I'll get her loaded up in my car."

"Um, ma'am, I don't think –"

"Bring me the goddamn oxygen," I exclaimed barely holding back a complete shit fit. "If you need a doctor's order, write down that it was authorized by Dr. Bella Swan. I work at Forks General."

He nodded his head and went off to retrieve the supplies.

Red whined as I continued to check over her burns.

"Ma'am, I don't think this is going to fit on the dog," he said hesitantly when he returned with oxygen mask and tank in hand.

"Give it to me, I'll make it work," I replied as I rigged the mask to fit Red the best I could.

"Now, do you think I could trouble you to help me move her to my car?" I asked. "I need to get her to the vet."

I expected another stuttering refusal, but was pleasantly surprised when he agreed.

"Oh, of course, ma'am," he answered.

We moved her to the car and I got the two of us situated in the back seat.

"Do you mind driving?" I asked as I held the oxygen to Red's face. "I need to take care of her."

"Sure, no problem," he responded as we sped out of the neighborhood.

.

.

.

**Jasper POV**

As Bella rode off with Red and the paramedic in her car, I watched the firemen work. The smoke poured from the shed as the water from their hoses doused the flames.

It had burned pretty fast and not much was left of it….I hoped nothing too important was stored in there.

My dad and I talked as the fire was being put out about all Bella had told us.

We were both of the same mind – any guy that would steal someone's kid to make a point about screening phone calls was _not_ going to just go away or give up.

After I got Bella settled down about this fire, I needed to get more information about this guy. Neither Bella nor Maddie was getting hurt on my watch.

I didn't want to jump the gun, but my gut was telling me that the motherfucker had almost succeeded in hurting Red.

What kind of sick bastard goes after a dog?

It was too soon for the fire department's investigation report of course but I was going to be most interested in learning the origin of the fire.

.

.

.

Once the fire was under control, I left my dad to deal with the cops while I went to check on Bella.

When I found her in the waiting room at the emergency vet with her head in her hands, my stomach dropped.

_Please_ let that dog be alright.

I kneeled down beside her and rubbed her knee as I softly asked her if she was okay.

She looked up at me and burst into tears. I hugged her to me and got the two of us situated on the bench where she was already sitting.

"I, I…..he said she'll be okay," she sobbed out. "Oh my God, what if she hadn't been…."

"Sshhh, Bella," I said, rocking her gently. "I know it's been a rough day for you, but it's going to be okay."

She pulled away and began wiping her cheeks with the sleeves of her shirt. "I know you think I'm being ridiculous…that she's just a dog, but it's just that the three of us - me, Maddie, and Red…we've been through a lot together. I've had her since she was a little puppy. She would do anything for me and she's Maddie's shadow….oh God, what am I going to tell Maddie?"

"Calm down, B. You'll just tell her that Red is sick and has to stay at the doctor for a few days. We'll come up with an excuse for you to stay at dad's until we can clean up the remnants of the shed so she doesn't have to see it," I said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes while I waited for Bella to get herself together.

.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but we need to," I said hesitantly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, still sniffling.

"Come on Bella, you know what I'm talking about," I said, "Your ex? The guy who may still be after you….is there any chance the fire was his doing?"

"I don't see why, but I guess it's possible….he always did hate Red," she replied, looking off to the side in a trance as she worked through her thoughts. "And Red _really _hates him."

"Did you put her in the shed while you were at work?"

"No. Mr. Banner installed one of those doggie doors on the back door so she could go outside and do her business whenever," she said. "So I can see how she got in the back yard….not sure how she ended up in the shed."

"Hmmm," I grunted. I studied her face, looking for recognition, waiting for her to get it or at least consider that it was her ex.

When none appeared, I chose to bide my time. She'd had a very upsetting day and it would be better for me to wait to talk to her about this after she'd had a good night's sleep. Plus, the fire investigation report would probably be ready by tomorrow with it being such a small fire and might provide me with proof of my theory.

She was protected for the time being staying at my dad's house so there was really no reason for me to push her.

I patted her shoulder to get her attention. "Come on, let's go ask about Red and see if we can head home for the night. Can you see if Maddie can stay with Jake?"

"Yeah, after we talk to the vet, I'll call him," she replied.

.

.

Right as we reached our cars in the parking lot, my pocket started to buzz and I pulled out my cell.

"Yeah?"

"_Jasper, it's Carlisle. I need you to meet me at the clubhouse."_

"Okay, what's going on?"

"_Just something I need you to take care of. It's important and it's going to take a day or two."_

"Shit." This was not a good time for me to go on a run for the club. But there had to be a reason he called me specifically. And with Edward out of commission, I couldn't tell him no.

"_Is there a problem?" _

"No, I'm on my way," I said as I shut my phone.

I turned back to Bella with a look of apology.

"B, I'm so sorry, but I've got to go take care of something," I explained, eyeing her carefully as I spoke. "Dad is waiting on you at the house. I'll follow you there to make sure you get there okay."

"No Jasper, there's no need in that," she said.

"Uh, yeah there is," I replied. "Bella you have got to be extra careful right now. Promise me."

She nodded her head in agreement

I gripped her shoulders and knelt down a little so we were eye level. "You are staying with dad until I get back, okay. He goes with you everywhere. I don't want to hear any arguments…and don't think I won't be checking up on you…._often."_

"Yes sir," she replied, giving me a mock salute.

I kissed her head and went to get on my bike. "Be careful, I'll see you in a few days."

"You too," she called as she got into her car.

.

I had a bad feeling as I dropped her at dad's and continued on to the clubhouse. The timing of this run sucked...I didn't like that I was leaving her. But if there was anyone I knew would take care of her and watch her like a hawk, it was my dad. Everything I knew I'd learned from him and he was more than equipped to keep her safe.

Still, my conscious nagged at me that Edward needed to know what was going on.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Tuesday**

**Esme POV**

I dug my phone out of my purse as I unlocked the door to my house. Balancing the phone between my shoulder and my ear, I answered it as I hauled my things inside.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Carmen said. "I got that information you wanted on Bella Swan."

"That was fast," I replied.

"I can be very persuasive," she said. I could tell by the tone of her voice she was smirking like a champ.

"So what's the deal? What's going on with her?"

"Nothing much. Only thing he found on her background check was a restraining order….filed a few months back on some guy in San Francisco," she explained.

I knew that bitch was hiding something.

"Hmmmmm.…..anything else?"

"Nope, that's all he had. No other police reports."

"Thanks Carmen."

"Anytime."

I slapped my cell shut and placed it on the kitchen counter as I began to put my groceries away.

All the pieces starting falling into place as I thought over what I knew….the skittishness, carrying the gun, showing up out of nowhere…..whoever she had this restraining order on must still be following her or at the very least she still saw him as a threat.

I tried to shrug off the twinge of concern I felt at her being in danger, but whether I wanted to admit it or not, it made me uneasy to think someone might be after her and that kid.

My dilemma was what to do with this information.

.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

My jealously over Jacob Black had morphed into irrational anger by the time Tuesday rolled around. After my mom left, I had nothing to do but think….sure I thought over the Vickie situation a little, but mostly all I could do was think about Black and the more I did, the more worked up I got.

Jacob Fucking Black.

Why? Why? Why? I kept asking myself.

As stupid as it would probably sound to an outsider, I felt betrayed. I had always been her choice and then, she hits one of the hardest times in her life and she chooses him.

Why did it have to be him she went to, him she trusted…..was she with him? Were they together, like together _together_?

Ugh.

Growing up, Jacob was a constant thorn in my side…. but at the end of the day, Bella always picked me…as kids she always went with me over him when we played….. as teenagers, I was the one she wanted to be her boyfriend…..I got all of her firsts…and she got all of mine...

As much as I didn't like the guy and as mad as he made me with some of the shit he did, I never wanted to make her feel like they couldn't be friends because of the whole mom thing. They understand each other on that subject and I knew she needed his perspective from time to time when Renee pulled one of her stunts.

Aaahhhhhhhh. I was driving myself crazy.

I needed to get out of my own head and quit brooding over this shit, but that was pretty hard to do when Garrett made me stay in bed per Bella's orders. She wouldn't even let me come to her at the hospital. Instead, she insisted that she come to me….I needed to rest, my fever was up….blah, blah, fucking blah….

For some reason, her latest order made me even more unreasonably angry toward her.

.

My attitude had not improved by the time she showed up that afternoon and I didn't even have the wherewithal to hide it.

"Hey there," she said as she knocked on my door lightly and opened it with a tentative smile.

"Hey," I replied stone faced.

She put her bag down by my bed and sat down. "How are you feeling today? Better?"

I took in her appearance and was surprised at how exhausted and weighed down by worry she looked.

Still, I couldn't get past my shitty mood.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

She put her palm to my forehead and then felt around my neck before placing a thermometer under my tongue. As we waited for it to measure my temperature, she busied herself getting out her supplies to change my bandage.

The thermometer beeped and she removed it from my mouth. She frowned at the reading.

"This is still a bit high….have you been taking the pills I left you?"

I rolled my eyes and answered curtly. "Yeah, Garrett shoves them down my throat twice a day."

She looked taken aback by my behavior, but she kept her composure and refused to react. "Okay, good. Keep it up and finish the bottle.

"Let me help you get your shirt off and I'll check your arm," she said.

"I can take off my own shirt, Bell," I replied irritably, yanking it over my head.

"Of course you can," she said calmly as she scooted over to remove my bandage.

I positioned myself to cover some of my newer tats. She had probably already seen them, but just on the off chance she hadn't….I wanted to keep it that way.

She inspected my wound gently, deemed it in good shape after cleaning it, and re-bandaged it. Her touch and close proximity were melting away at my resolve to be mad at her, but I stubbornly would not let go of my grudge.

She watched me carefully for a long moment before addressing the elephant in the room.

"Is something wrong Edward? Did I do something?"

I scoffed. "No Doc, you didn't do anything."

"Not a damn thing," I added under my breath. My jaw flexed as I gritted my teeth, trying not to spew out all of my pent up animosity.

"Obviously it's something… just tell me what I did."

"Probably the same thing you've been doing for the last 10 goddamn years," I mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked with an edge in her voice.

That's when I lost my battle with keeping my mouth shut.

"Why? That's all I want to know….why?" I asked

"Why what?" she replied, her face twisting in confusion.

"Why him? Why did it have to be Jacob fucking Black," I said, looking down at my lap.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Bella," I said, my irritation growing with her oblivious behavior. "All this time, you left me in the dark…but not Jacob Black. Not your best buddy."

"Edward," she said, putting her hand on my arm. "You don't understand."

"No," I retorted yanking my arm away from her. Despite my anger, I spoke calmly as I continued. "I accepted that you stayed in touch with Rosalie and that she and Emmett never told me where you were….but Jacob? You _know_ I can't stand that motherfucker. Are you with him? Were you with him then? Are you fucking him?"

"Whoa," she interjected.

I was on a roll and couldn't stop. "Is that why you 'can't do this'?" I asked sarcastically.

"Edward, no," she answered in a pleading tone. "Jacob and I have never been anything more than friends."

I snorted. "Maybe _you_ thought that but he's wanted you since we were kids….always tried to take you away from me….," I said, trailing off. "Anyway, if you needed a friend, you could've gone to Jasper."

"It's really not like that, I promise," she said. "Jake just felt responsible for me after my dad-"

Before she could continue her explanation, I heard Peter's voice coming down the hall. "Edward!" he called. "You have a visitor."

He pushed open my door slightly and stepped inside with Maddie on his back.

As he shifted to put her down, he said, "Maddie wanted to come in and check on Edward. Is this a bad time?"

"No, I need to run to the bathroom to dispose of some of this stuff anyway ," Bella answered, gesturing towards some of the supplies she'd brought.

Bella ruffled Maddie's hair on her way out, but all she received in return was the cutest mad toddler face ever.

Somebody was not happy with their mommy.

Little Bit walked over to me tentatively and climbed up on my bed.

"Ehwud?" she said quietly as she came and laid down beside me. "You still sick?"

"I'm feeling a lot better," I replied. Taking in her gloomy expression, I pinched her tiny nose. "What's wrong Little Bit?"

She let out a sigh and then stared up at me with huge eyes. "I sad. My doggie Wed is sick, too."

"You have to go to the hospital to get betta?" she questioned hopefully

"No, I think I'm going to be able to get better here," I answered, confused at her question

"Oh." She frowned and crossed her little arms. "Wed has to stay at the hospital all awone."

I sensed this was what had caused the battle between her and Bella.

"I'm sorry about that, but I'm sure Red is going to be fine. She just needs to stay with the doctor for a little while so he can help her get all better and she can come home."

"But Mommy is a doc-tah, why can't she fix Wed?….I miss huh bad and she's all awone….what if she's sca-owed?" she asked.

The sad, innocent concern in her eyes broke my heart. She was so pitiful she had me seeing visions of those damn Sarah McLachlan commercials….I had an image in my head of Red in a cage with her nose stuck through the bars begging us to come get her with her eyes.

I had no idea what to say and looked to Peter, but he was equally clueless. Luckily, we were saved by Bella's reappearance.

"Maddie," Bella said gently as she came back into my room. "We've talked about this sweetheart."

"I know," she answered Bella testily, "but I still don't und-ahstand why Wed can't come home wiv me."

"I know sweetie. I wish I could take care of her at home too, because I know how much she misses us. But doggies are so special they have their own doctor."

"But who will cuddle wiv Wed? She'll miss my hugs and kisses," she implored, turning those sad eyes on Bella in full force, her little chin quivering.

"Oh baby, she will miss them," Bella answered, trying to keep herself from crying at Maddie's question. She put on the best smile she could muster and continued. "But you'll just give her lots and lots when she gets home."

"And who will sweep wiv me? Wed won't want me sweep awone….she woh-wies," Maddie continued earnestly.

Bella cracked a real smile at that one. "I'll tell you what….you can sleep with me until Red comes home, okay?"

"Okay," Maddie said, wiping her face with the back of her little hand.

Before more questions could come, Peter interrupted.

"Alright Ms. Maddie, let's leave your mommy to finish up taking care of Mr. Edward," he said holding his arms out to her.

Before going to him, she gave me a hug. "Bye Ehwud. I glad you feel betta."

I pulled back and pinched her chubby cheeks into a fish face to make her giggle. "Bye Maddie."

Once Peter had in Maddie in his arms, he turned to Bella. "We'll wait on you out front."

"Sounds good," Bella said as they made to leave my room.

.

A silence settled over us after their departure. I wanted to pick up our earlier conversation but wasn't sure where to start. Having gotten some of what I wanted to say off my chest, my anger had cooled.

The same could not be said for Bella…..in fact, I feared it was the opposite with her.

"Bell," I said, reaching for her hand to stop her from gathering her things. "I'm sorry Red is sick and it seems like you've had a tough day…I shouldn't have acted like that earlier…..I just got so mad when I heard about you and Jake."

"That's what I don't get…what did you hear about us?" she asked, pulling her hand away from me and crossing her arms.

I looked down, feeling a little ashamed at how I had risen to my mom's bait. "That you two were together at the hospital with Maddie…that she knows him…._well_."

She stood up and walked over to the window in my room.

"And from that information you drew the conclusion that we were sleeping together?" she questioned in a tone that told me she wasn't really _asking_ anything.

"I don't know B," I said, trying to keep the conversation civil. "That's the whole problem. I've been cooped up in this room for days….wondering…..whether you're together, whether you've _been _together."

Shutter at the thought.

"….. you don't want to admit it, but he's _always _wanted you -"

"Edward, you're _married_. In what universe, do you have the right to be jealous of my _friendship _with a man I've known my entire life," she said shaking her head in exasperation. "This is a ridiculous conversation that feels _very _familiar."

"I explained all that to you," I cut in. "Don't try and make this about a marriage that is _over_."

"So what if I was sleeping with him anyway?" she shot back and my blood pressure shot through the roof. "I _highly_ doubt you've been celibate since the last time you were with me."

"Are you fucking serious with this shit?" I shouted. "You walked out on me ten years ago…and you want to fight about who I've been with since you left?"

"Don't try and turn this around on me! You are the one who wants to fight about who has slept with who!" she shouted back with tears of frustration filling her eyes.

She puffed out a breath and pushed her hair back with both hands. "You know what Edward, I've had a really shitty day, I'm so tired, and I don't need this from you right now. I gotta go."

With that, she walked out of my room and slammed the door.

Fuck

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, but they kind of needed to have a dumb fight…..with all of their assuming and miscommunication, it's the only way they can get shit out in the open and make realistic progress. And Bella **_**has**_** had a rough 24 hours.**

**In case it isn't obvious, I have a dog and she is my child. I freak out at just the thought of something happening to her so I could quite literally feel Bella's panic in the first scene. **

**Thanks for reading! Thanks so much to Cejsmom and Foreveraddicted for pimping my story out (and anyone else I don't know about)! I'm so excited to see all of the new alerts/favorites/reviews! It makes my day!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **

**Chapel-** the room where the mc has church (which is what they call a group meeting)

**Charter**- the fictional Sons of Anarchy MC has charters in different cities around the globe; in this story, the Forks charter is the original

**The Irish**- the Sons get their guns through an Irish connection

**Tracfone**- an untraceable phone (at least for our purposes- I have no idea if these actually work)

I know next to nothing about fire investigation.

**Note: ** Secrets/explanations about the past are going to trickle out to keep everything interesting….just because an explanation is given doesn't mean there is nothing else to it, so just keep that it mind as we go along

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Timeline: Still Tuesday**

**Jasper POV**

It was raining steadily as we neared Portland.

I hated riding in the fucking rain.

But then maybe I was just irritable…lack of sleep will do that to you.

Not to mention crazy women.

Here I was worried as fuck about Bella…trying to be a good friend and Maria had to go and start up her shit again.

Bitch would not leave me alone. She kept calling and calling and calling and calling.

I answered the first time without looking at the caller ID concerned it was dad or Bella, but I wouldn't make that mistake again.

I had no idea who was feeding her information, but the way her messages were sounding….she knew something.

She was being cryptic as fuck. I couldn't tell if she was trying to hint something about Alice or someone else.

Maybe Alice was right….maybe we did need to come on out with it, but fuck, she had not spent the last however many years dealing with Maria's shit.

And truthfully I was a little worried about what she might do.

I might not want to, but I could take her dramatics.

Alice on the other hand…..well, let's just say there was no telling what kind of havoc Maria and her porn-bitch friends might create.

Plus, there was the whole Emmett factor….

I glanced to my right and he gave me one of his typical cheesy Emmett grins as he revved his bike and started to pass me.

I grimaced as the guilt shot straight to my gut.

He was going to kill me.

.

.

By the time Emmett and I pulled up to the Portland charter's clubhouse, Carlisle and Jimmy had already headed inside.

I still wasn't real sure what this meeting with the Irish was all about, but I'd know soon enough.

After greeting a few of the guys hanging around the clubhouse, the four of us congregated in their chapel to get everyone current on the situation.

"Alright guys," Carlisle began, "I know you're all wondering what the hell is going on and I'm sorry for the rush, but we got a call from Galen last night telling us they need to move up our usual meeting."

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Maybe," Carlisle said with a shrug. "I was told there was a possibility the shipment might be early a few days back, but I'm still not clear on why."

"You don't think this is some kind of set-up do you?" Emmett asked.

"Nah, I trust Galen," Carlisle responded. "I think there's some reason they need to get rid of this shipment fast and bottom line - we can't lose our gun pipeline…..so, we've got to take it."

He looked between the three of us pointedly. "I will do all of the talking at the meeting. But what we need is to hold off picking up the cargo a few days, because we got nowhere to store the guns, the cops are on alert after the explosion last week, and that fucking fed is nosing around."

"The last thing we need is a clubhouse full of guns if we get raided by the feds," Jimmy said in agreement.

Emmett looked skeptical. "Even _if_ we hold it off a few days, what are we going to do with them then?"

"Peter's working on lining up a buyer that can take it directly off our hands," Carlisle explained. "Ben is going to be here ready with the truck as soon as everything is in place."

"Who's the potential buyer?" I asked. Pop hadn't mentioned a thing about all this.

"An old war buddy."

I nodded my head in understanding. "And you think we'll be back probably around Thursday?"

"Yeah, most likely," Carlisle said. After a brief pause, he continued, "Son, are we keeping you from something? I need your head in this."

I shook my head. "No, no, it's not that. I'm here…."

"Well then what is it?" he asked irritated.

"I'm sure dad told you about the fire at Bella's. I promised we would watch out for her, help her deal with the police and the clean-up…that kind of thing. I just need to set her up with someone else to help if I'll be gone for a while."

"She's already got Peter, but I'll call Riley and put him on her too. Alright?" he responded.

"Thanks, Carlisle."

.

.

.

.

**Wednesday **

**Bella POV**

I slept like the dead Tuesday night.

Between the fire, work, Red and Maddie, I was exhausted.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. Even Maddie's incessant kicking didn't bother me…or it didn't until I woke up to a sharp elbow to the boob early the next morning.

The refreshing feeling from my night of much needed rest quickly faded as all that had happened over the last few days washed over me.

I had been such a zombie the day before….getting in that stupid fight with Edward….shit, I needed to talk to him….and the fire…. I was so caught up in taking care of my girls, I hadn't _really_ thought about how it started….whether someone did it intentionally….

As I remembered my conversation with Jasper ...him asking me if my ex was involved, realization crashed down on me. I took a deep breath and released it slowly.

I didn't want to believe it….but a burning building in my own back yard made it hard for me to deny the strong likelihood that he had followed us. I could chalk up the slightly suspicious things I'd seen and the weird feelings to my own paranoia, but not this.

Sure there was a chance something or someone else had caused the fire…and I wanted to cling to that slim chance, but the more I thought about it, the more I couldn't shake the feeling that the fire was him sending me a message.

I could just hear him in that eerie voice he used when he took Maddie…telling me that I could run, but not hide.

Closing my eyes and breathing deeply again to try to quell my panic, I cuddled my girl a little too tightly, reminding myself that she was safe…that she was right here with me.

We're going to be okay, we're going to be okay, I told myself over and over.

I _hated _this.

Why? _Why_ would he follow me? He had to know it was in his own best interest to leave us alone. He would get away with what he did if he stayed away, he had made sure of that….but not if he came after us.

And he had a lot to lose.

_God_, I wanted so badly for my scary thoughts to just be the product of my overactive imagination…..I prayed that they were….

.

Although my anxiety had eased slightly as I held Maddie and inhaled her sweet little girl scent, it was still there under the surface, just waiting to send me into a full blown panic attack.

When I noticed that my phone alarm was about to sound, I shifted into a reclined position intending to move Maddie out of my arms so I could get up, but I just couldn't bring myself to let her go.

I looked down at my sleeping girl and pushed her wild blonde curls from her face as I listened to her tiny snores. I so loved to watch her sleep….to just enjoy her being still for more than a minute. She was the picture of innocence with her long eyelashes resting against her chubby cheeks and her little fists tucked under her chin.

Her lashes began to flutter…telling me she was about to wake up. I nestled back down close to her as she slowly opened her eyes and squirmed and stretched. She brought her little face right up to mine and poked my nose.

"Bee, I need the potty."

"Alright sweetpea," I replied as I sat up and lifted her off of the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

.

As we went about our morning routine, I tried not to dwell on the very real possibility that he was in Forks.

Freaking out wasn't going to do me or anybody else any good.

As scared as I was, Maddie depended on me to be strong. She thought her Bee could handle anything.

I wanted to have that same faith in myself, but that was easier said than done after all that had happened in San Francisco.

I shook my head to stop the memories.

No. We were in Forks now.

Things were different here.

I wasn't a vulnerable single mother in a huge city anymore.

Getting to me wouldn't be so easy this time….

And that was a good thing, but maybe it wasn't….because nothing turned up his crazy like a challenge.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

My stomach churned as I looked around the hospital halls for Bella.

Things had gotten completely out of hand yesterday and I had a sneaking suspicion that I was mostly to blame.

After Garrett told me all that had happened at her house the night before, I knew I was totally to blame.

I had to go talk to her…to apologize.

Even though it drove me crazy to wait, I took Garrett's good advice and waited for morning to go to her. Bella always did need a minute or 5 to get over being angry.

I figured her work was the place to approach her….that way even if I chickened out or for some reason needed an excuse to be there I could just say my arm was hurting.

When I spotted her in an isolated waiting area, we met eyes and held each other's stare as I made my way towards her.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," I replied nervously as I ran a hand through my hair. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. My office is just down the hall," she said nodding her head toward it.

We were silent as we walked the short distance to her office.

She shut the door and turned to face me, looking up at me warily.

I was such a bastard.

"I came to apologize after last night. I'm sorry I was such an ass, Bell," I said anguished at my behavior. "God, Garrett told me about everything that happened at your house and then I come at you being such a shithead…."

She visibly relaxed at my remorseful tone and I felt even worse.

"No, Edward, _I'm_ sorry," she replied, shaking her head. "I was having a bad day and I let myself get all worked up….."

"I'm the one that got you all worked up…yelling at you when you already had so much to deal with…sticking my nose in your business….," I said, looking down at my boots.

"I knew the Jake thing was going to piss you off…. I just…I wish you would've let me explain," she said. "It's not what you think."

I had no right to ask but I was going to do it anyway because…well, she didn't seem as mad as I expected….I felt like she would answer.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I brought my eyes to hers. "So you two never…," I trailed off, gesturing with my hand to get my question across.

"No," she answered. "And I never set out to choose him over you either. Billy was the executor of dad's estate. We had to stay in touch and at first he was it….but then his health declined really drastically not long after I moved and a lot of his responsibilities fell to Jake- one of those being me."

I nodded my head as I listened to her. Everything she said made sense.

"I get why you think Jake has ulterior motives, he did have a crush back in high school, but he thinks of me like a sister now."

I snorted. I still wasn't ready to believe that Jacob was over her.

"So nothing…you know _physical_…. ever happened between you two?" I asked.

"You already know about the one time he tried to kiss me," she said in a teasing tone.

"Don't remind me," I grumbled.

"No, nothing," she replied quietly.

I breathed a sigh of relief and scrubbed my hands down my face.

"I know I said some things last night, but I'll answer any questions you have about Jacob," she said. "We're all in the same place now and I don't want you to hate him….especially over me."

I shook my head. She'd told me all I really needed to know about her and Jacob….yeah I had more questions, but that shit could wait. Now that we had cleared the air, I wanted to know how she was doing. She still looked so weighed down…. just like she had yesterday. I reached for her cheek and caressed it gently. "We can do that later. I'm more concerned about you. I mean I know I saw you yesterday, but I didn't know about the fire and physically you _look_ okay, but are you?"

She touched her hand to mine at her cheek and leaned into it, but wouldn't meet my eyes. "I'm okay. A little shaken and definitely worried about Red, but I'll be fine."

Pulling our hands from her face, I held hers in mine and rubbed my thumb over her knuckles. "I'm so sorry if anything I did or said yesterday made it worse. I could kick my own ass….you know I didn't mean it, right?"

She nodded her head yes, but her eyes held fear and worry.

Was it the fire or was something else wrong?

I moved closer to her and put my arm around her. "Bell, you don't have to be tough in front of me," I said gently. "It's okay if you're scared."

For a second, I thought she was going to break. I felt like those big, beautiful brown eyes of hers were begging me to comfort her…to hold her.

But then she looked down again, breaking our connection. "I am…..but we're staying with Petey right now. I don't want Maddie to see the backyard until it's cleaned up."

I nodded in understanding and pushed several errant strands of hair out of her face, cradling her head with my free hand. "Bell?"

Her full eyes met mine.

"You know you can call me if you need me, right? You know I would do anything for you….," I said softly, unable to keep the emotion from my voice.

A single tear trailed down her cheek as a stricken expression came over her face. "I know you would," she replied, her voice cracking.

"Come here," I said as I pulled her into my embrace. She tucked her head into the crook of my neck and slowly I felt some of the stress leave her body as she sagged in my hold.

I never wanted to let her go. I closed my eyes, rubbing her back and nuzzling her neck, trying to give her comfort. I felt my phone began to vibrate in my pocket, but I ignored it, not wanting our moment to end.

After my phone went off for the fourth time, I rolled my eyes and finally answered it.

"Hello," I answered, keeping Bella as close as I could.

"_Edward?" Vickie said. _

Shit. I was not expecting her to call me. And I _still_ didn't want to talk to her….especially right now.

"Yeah…," I replied, irritated because Bella was pulling away from me having heard Vickie's voice.

"_Look, I know there's a lot we need to talk about, but I just got back to the house….have you been here since I left?" she asked. _

Her voice sounded strange.

"Uh, no. Why?" I replied.

"_Then someone else has been here….it's…..well, it's bad, Edward. You need to get here."_

"Fuck," I said in irritation. I swear to God if Vickie or my mom were pulling some shit right now to get me over there, I was going be some kind of pissed off. "What do you mean when you say bad?"

"_The house is trashed…there are pictures everywhere…..," she trailed off tearfully. "It's hard to explain…there's stuff written on them…symbols…."_

"_I know what you're thinking…this isn't a trick. I'm really scared."_

I hated to admit that she sounded sincere, but she did. "Alright. I'm on my way."

After ending the call, I turned to Bella and sighed deeply. "I gotta go, someone broke into my house."

Her face registered shock for just a moment before she looked away and then that look I'd seen her get several times now….that far-off expression…like she was in a trance….was there.

"Really," she said bringing her hand to her mouth.

She hesitated, still stuck in her head, before meeting my eyes. "Um, is everyone okay?"

"Yeah. The place is just torn up," I explained.

"But whoever did it….they're not still there, right?" she asked.

"Nah," I replied, shaking my head.

"Good, good…and someone's going with you, right?"

"I'll call Garrett, Bell," I said reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

She crossed her arms. "Please be careful.

I wanted to hug her again before I left, but I didn't want to spook her. I was scared that Vickie's call had destroyed any progress we'd made.

Tentatively, I put one hand on her elbow and rubbed it. "I will….I still have more I want to talk to you about, but I don't know how long this shit is gonna take. Can I call you later….maybe come by?"

She hesitated, biting her lip and refusing to meet my eyes. "Edward…"

"I just want to talk, Bella, talk, that's it."

It might not have been entirely true, but if it got me time with her, I didn't care.

"Okay," she answered finally.

I squeezed her elbow one last time before leaving her to her work.

.

.

.

**Tyler POV**

Teenagers were getting stupider by the fucking day.

I slammed the phone down.

I didn't have anything official yet on the fire at the Swans, but Lieutenant Stanley had just reported what she knew so far.

Four bottle rockets were found among the remnants of Charlie's shed. _Four._

No wonder the thing burned so fiercely and quickly.

I knew exactly who to point my finger at too – Timmy and Tommy Thompson.

I could still hear their excuses from the other night.

"_It wasn't us, Chief, honest."_

"_We're sorry about the fireworks, but I swear we weren't even shooting at the old Swan place….we were aiming for the woods."_

Lying little bastards.

They were lucky no one got hurt.

_Fuck_, was it really possible to be this stupid and irresponsible?

It wasn't like this was the first time they'd been caught doing this shit either.

I sighed as I sat back in my chair. I needed to call Bella and probably Peter.

My desk was a catastrophe. I was shuffling papers, looking for the numbers I needed when Agent Kohn walked in.

I'd been wondering about him. He hadn't come around in a day or so.

"Well hey," I greeted as he sat in one of my chairs. "We haven't seen you in a few days. Where've you been?"

"Oh, just working the case….doing more surveillance," he answered.

"So you've been watching the clubhouse, huh? Anything interesting?" I asked.

"No, I've actually been surveilling some other locations."

Huh. Wonder where he was talking about?

The buzz from my tracfone startled me, but I ignored it…hoping Kohn wouldn't notice. It had to be the club and I didn't want to chance him overhearing anything.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" he asked after it had gone off again.

"I'll just call them back. It's my personal cell. I don't usually answer it when I'm on the clock," I explained, hoping my white lie was believable.

We continued our discussion and a few minutes later the damn thing started going off again.

"It sounds like whoever it is really needs to get in touch with you- just answer it," he said.

For a second, I debated refusing again, but then thought better of it. If I kept ignoring the phone, he was going to get suspicious.

"If you don't mind," I said as I dug in my drawer for the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Crowley, it's Edward."_

"Hey sweetie, everything okay?"

"_Huh?"_

"Meatloaf sounds great. I'm kind of in the middle of something here. Can I call you back later?"

"_Oh, I gotcha. Yeah, just call me back when you're alone. It's important."_

I pushed the end button and shoved the phone back in my drawer.

"Just my wife...wanting to know what I want for dinner," I explained.

He chuckled. "I understand. So anything interesting been happening around here?"

.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**The Pull was nominated over at the Lemonade Stand! I regularly check TLS out for recs so I'm so excited and surprised to be recc'd over there! It's too late to vote, but go check out their site, I always find the best stories there!**

**Shout out to DreamofRob10 for pimping The Pull in her author's notes! **

**I'm so excited to see all of the new alerts/favorites/reviews! It makes my day!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the delay….it was the holidays, work, and several stories recc'd on TLS, particularly The Gentlemen – Book 1 by MasterAskim…..I am intrigued.**

**The good news is I'm already well into the next chapter!**

**Prospect- a prospective motorcycle club member (like a fraternity pledge)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Timeline: It's still Wednesday**

**Edward POV**

I shouldn't have been surprised to find my mother's car parked at my house when I got there. And really I wasn't…..I was just having a hard time wrapping my head around her sudden change of heart towards Vickie. Those two being friends or whatever was weird as fuck.

I hadn't figured out my mother's angle yet, but I knew she had one.

Counting to ten in the driveway, I tried to mentally psych myself up before going inside. I was gonna need patience in spades to deal with this shit.

To make matters worse, Garrett, my buffer, was in the middle of Tanya duty, so Ben was coming instead. Ben was the best when it came to gathering intel on a situation, no doubt, but he was also kind of afraid of my mother.

I hoped I didn't need a peacemaker, but I hadn't seen mom since she'd stormed out of my room several days before. The last thing I wanted was another fight…..the sooner I could get back to Bella the better.

As I made my way through the house, I was met with one mess after another. The place was a disaster. Pictures were pulled off the wall. Furniture was turned over. Clothes, pillows, and all kinds of stuff was strewn everywhere.

Ben called out from the front door, letting me know he'd made it and I walked to meet him in the living room.

"Ho-ly shit," he said with his hands clasped over his head as he looked around the room.

"Yeah," I replied. "Good thing I haven't been staying here lately, most of my stuff's at the clubhouse."

He stepped over to examine the busted T.V. "You talk to Crowley?"

"Nah, he had someone with him, but he should call be back soon."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he continued to take in the damage. "I don't wanna jump to conclusions before we see the pictures or talk to Crowley, but just looking at this and considering who _has_ been living here, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep," I said, nodding my head. Whoever had done this was looking for something. "Let's go see what we can get out of her."

As we made our way out of the living room, Ben gave a humorless chuckle as his foot crunched some broken glass. "As soon as the Prospect is done watching Bella, he's got his work cut out for him."

My face twisted in confusion as his offhand comment. "What?"

He shrugged and kept walking. "I don't know…Carlisle's orders until they get back from Portland."

"Guess that explains why Garrett got stuck with Tanya," I replied irritably. I hated being left out of the loop.

.

.

We found mom and Vickie in the kitchen with pictures spread out on the table.

They both turned when they heard our approach. My mom came right over to me with worry and apology in her eyes.

"Hey sweetie," she said as she hugged me. She released me, holding me at arm's length as she fussed with my hair. "Can you believe all this?"

"I know…..," I replied quietly, letting out a long breath. "What's all this in here?"

"Come look. You need to see it."

She led me over to the table where Vickie stood eyeing me nervously.

"Uh, hey Edward," she said. "Thanks for coming."

I nodded in acknowledgement before leaning over the table to take a look.

Most of the pictures were of me, but there was also one of Vickie and one of us together on our wedding day. I don't know that I would've described the marks on the pictures as symbols. It was mostly just haphazard x's, circles, holes, and some other nonsensical shit. The placement of some of the x's and holes seemed threatening, but I really wasn't sure what to make of it.

Some of the marks looked like something a child would draw.

"Where were all of these?" I asked as I studied the pictures.

"Um, most of them were on the wall of our bedroom," Vickie answered. "They were all bunched together."

"Is this all of them?" Ben asked.

My mom nodded. "And some of these are old. I remember packing them up and putting them in boxes in your garage a while ago."

"Who would know to look there?" Vickie asked.

I scrubbed my hands over my face. Turning from the pictures with my arms crossed, I looked at Vickie. "They ransacked the house. They probably found them while they were tearing the place apart…it's not like they went straight for them and left the rest of the house untouched."

She looked down. "Oh, well yeah, that's true….So who do you think did it?"

"This ain't the kind of thing my enemies do Victoria," I explained, trying and failing to keep the edge out of my voice. I took a deep breath in an attempt to maintain my composure. "You've been living here alone for _months…._ you have a drug problem and you've been in the hospital for a week because you OD'd."

When she realized where I was going with my observations, she seemed truly surprised. "Huh? Edward you don't think this is about m- "

"Yeah, I do think. So just tell me who your dealer is and how much you owe him."

She looked torn, but remained silent.

I stepped over to her and tried to turn on the charm as I rubbed my hand over her elbow and spoke in a gentle voice. "Victoria. I've got a call into Crowley, me and the guys are going to look into this….but I need to start somewhere. I know this is scary, but I need you to tell me what you know."

Her mouth opened to reply but nothing came out.

I sighed loudly. "Fine. You don't wanna tell, don't. I'll find out from someone else."

"But you should probably take a good look at some of these pictures," I continued as I picked several of them up and put them in her face. "Look at this. What does this look like to you?"

Tears filled her eyes and I lost my temper.

"I'll tell you what it looks like, it looks like some asinine shit some crazy fuck drew, but these holes and x-es over _your _face look like a threat to me. So while you're keeping your secrets and protecting some dealer, hope nothing happens to you."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Edward, please…I'm sorry, I really don't think this has anything to do with my past-"

I couldn't even listen to her try and justify herself. "Your _past_," I said sarcastically. "Give me a break. Your _past _was what? 5 days ago."

I shook my head, exasperated. "I don't know why I even bothered to ask you, much less expected any kind of straight answer. Nothing you do is a surprise anymore and considering all the lies you've told lately, you have zero credibility with me."

She paled and tearfully cradled her hands over her stomach.

I snorted at the obvious gesture.

My mom grabbed my arm, pulling me back from Vickie. "Edward," she said sharply. "Everyone is upset by this situation, you don't need to be so cruel. Think of all Vickie's been through."

"And look at this….," she said as she handed me an ultrasound picture. "We missed it earlier, it fell when you picked up those pictures."

I had no idea how to read an ultrasound so I really didn't know what I was looking at, but I could see that there were holes all through it…..as if someone had been throwing darts at it.

Mom turned to Vickie and put her arm around her. "Is this yours?"

Vickie looked down, wiping her eyes, but never answered. After a few whimpers, she burst into full on sobs as my mother wrapped her up in a hug.

"This is fucking ridiculous." I turned from them and walked outside on the back porch, trying to wrap my head around what I'd just seen and gather the patience I had left.

.

My mom followed a little while later alone.

We stood in silence for a time, looking out over the yard.

"Edward," she said quietly. "I get it. Vickie has made a lot of mistakes. But you need to be more sensitive to her right now….she's going through a lot. Maybe all this does have to do with her, but honey most of those pictures were of you."

She held her hands up. "I know, I know…. the club's enemies usually take a more direct approach, but a lot about this situation doesn't make any sense. I'm worried…..this is serious….it could be Darby or someone worse."

I knew where this shit was going. She was working her way up to guilting me into protecting Vickie until we got this figured out.….which meant her staying at the clubhouse.

I might be a pretty big bastard, but the guilt trip was unnecessary, I had already come to the conclusion that I couldn't just leave Vickie to her own devices with this going on….even if she might be the cause of it. I wasn't completely heartless.

"You know what I'm trying to say, don't you son."

"Yeah."

"Tell you what…I'm going to gather up those pictures and give Vickie a ride to the clubhouse. You want to meet us there?"

"Yeah, tell Ben to follow you. I think he went to check out the back bedrooms. I'm gonna look around for a few things and then I'll be there."

She turned to walk back inside, but my voice stopped her. "Find out who her dealer is and how much she owes."

"I want this shit finished. Whoever tore up this house was looking for something and I'm betting its payment for goods received."

"I'll get it out of her, but Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Please keep your mind open to other options. I'm scared for you….and for Vickie."

.

.

.

.

**Esme POV**

I shut the door to my car as Vickie climbed into the passenger side, smoking like a chimney.

I stared at her long and hard in complete disbelief at her stupidity as she leaned on her door as if she was ready to jump out at any second.

"What the hell was that in there?" I asked as I cranked up the car. "Keeping shit from him will get you nowhere fast."

"I can't tell him, Esme."

"Why? He already knows you do drugs, he's figured out that you probably owe money...what could he possibly find out about this situation that would….," I trailed off as she turned and looked at me pointedly.

"No you didn't." I slapped my hand against the steering wheel. "God damn it, Victoria! What were you thinking?"

She stiffened and her chin started to quiver, but she had another thing coming if she thought I was going to back down at the sight of a crying bitch. "I know I need to tell him who it is, but I'm scared."

"You should be. When the club finds out someone is dealing _in Forks_, there will be hell to pay."

Then the waterworks really started.

"Not for you," I said, rolling my eyes. "Don't get me wrong, he's gonna be pissed, but he's not going to blame you, it's the dealer who's gonna get it."

Tears streamed down her face as she puffed away on her cigarette. "I don't even think that's who did this….."

She was one irritating human being. "That doesn't matter. You need to tell him what he wants to know before he finds out from someone else. Do you think you're the only desperate junkie in town this elusive dealer of yours is selling to?"

I paused my rant and blew out a long breath before calmly continuing. "Look, you were right at the hospital….with all this shit, I don't know if even _I_ can help you get Edward back, but the only way there's even the slightest chance is if you tell him who your dealer is and how much you owe. If he figures out this guy is dealing in Forks, we'll come up with something."

She was quiet for a few minutes as she contemplated her options.

"It's really very simple Vickie, either you want another chance with Edward or you don't?"

She put out her cigarette in my ash tray and crossed her arms as she stared out her window. "Fine, Aro is the dealer and I owe around 4 grand."

My hand came to rest over my mouth in an effort to try to hide my surprise. As if the club needed one more reason to want Aro Volturi dead. He would never learn….what a stupid motherfucker.

Relieved that I'd gotten her to talk, I cut my eyes over to Vickie as we took a right turn.

"Hey, by the way, where did you get that ultrasound picture? I have to admit putting it in with the other pictures was a pretty bold move. I don't know how much it helped with all the other shit going on…..but he can't accuse you of making up a baby anymore."

I glanced at her and glanced again when I saw the puzzled expression on her face. "What?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…..I thought you put it there."

.

.

.

.

**Peter POV**

I felt a little silly as I stepped inside the vet's office with Maddie decked out in what she'd explained to me was some mermaid's costume.

Someone up above was looking out for me when I got Jasper instead of a daughter. I could not tell this kid no. She was just too adorable begging me to let her wear her 'cossume'.

She was absolutely vibrating as we sat up front waiting to be called back to see Red. The lady beside us had allowed Maddie to hold her cat to try and keep her occupied and we laughed as Maddie pet 'kitty' and told her all about her doggie as she eagerly craned her neck trying to look over the front desk and around the corner.

When they called us, Maddie kissed the cat goodbye and jumped into my arms, clapping her hands.

"Alright, calm down, she's right through here," I explained, trying to appease her as we walked through a hallway.

"I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait," she cried. "I miss heuh so much Petey!"

When Red came into view, I tensed as I took in her form. I knew Bella wouldn't let Maddie see her if she thought it would be traumatic, but I was still concerned about how the little one would react to the dog's wounds.

With the enthusiasm that only a child could possess, she seemed to take no notice of the machines attached to Red as she jumped down from my arms and went to her dog.

"Wed! Wed! I he-yah, I he-yah! I gots your hugs!" she cried as she threw her tiny arms around Red's neck. Red's tail was wagging a mile a minute.

"Whoa there, easy sweet pea. She's still not all better," I said. "We have to be careful with her."

She pulled her arms back and tentatively patted Red, fingering one of the bandages on her back. Looking back at me, she frowned. "Mommy toll me bout Wed's boo-boos….you think they hut?"

"Oh, well…..I…that's what the doctor's for…to make her feel better. I'm sure-"

"'Cause I foogot my Spongebob bandaids….but I could give her kisses like mommy does to make my boo-boos betta?"

Relieved, I smiled. "I think that's a great idea."

.

.

After lots of kisses to Red and my pinky promise that I would bring Maddie back the next day, we left the vet's office with only a few tears shed.

She wanted to go check on Edward now, since he was sick like Red, so we were headed to the clubhouse in the Cutlass.

I was glad to see his truck outside of the Cullen Motors' office until we got inside and I saw him in discussion with Victoria and Esme.

I couldn't hear what was being said, but I could tell by their body language that Esme was defending Victoria. Edward did not look pleased.

God help us all if those two had formed some kind of unholy alliance.

We needed to get out of here.

I made to divert our path to the clubhouse, but I was too late….Maddie had already seen him.

"Ehwud!" she cried as she wiggled down from my arms.

The look of irritation on his face melted as soon as he heard her voice.

She ran straight for him, giggling, and holding her crown in place. When she reached him, she bounced off his legs, grabbing them, and peeking her little head in between his knees.

"Who is that down there?" he asked, pulling her through his legs and bending down to her level.

"I Awiel!" she cried, still giggling and throwing her arms up in the air.

"You look like a princess to me," he said as he tickled her tummy.

"Awiel _is_ a pwincess, silly," she said.

"Ehwud, why you out of bed?" she asked, placing her hands on his cheeks and looking at him skeptically. "Did mommy say you could leave you-ah woom?"

"Yes," he replied, leaning into her and giving her an eskimo kiss, causing her giggles to start up again. "I just saw her."

Esme and Victoria had apparently been unaware of that fact if their expressions were any indication.

"I gonna be juss like he-ah when I gwhoa up. I fixed Wed today," she said proudly.

"How did you do that?" he asked with his good arm draped around her little waist.

"I kiss her boo-boos and they not hut no mowah."

I was distracted from their conversation by the buzz of my phone. Fuck, I had to take this.

"You did? Wow-"

"Hey Edward," I cut in.

"Could you watch her for just a minute? I need to take this call," I said pointing to my phone.

"Sure, I got her," he replied.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

What a day.

Between the terrible realizations and near panic attack this morning and my talk with Edward, I was drained. As relieved as I was that Edward and I had worked out some of our issues, I was anxious about his request to talk more.

The look in his eyes when he told me he would do anything for me melted my heart and confirmed my worst fears at the same time. And him holding me, comforting me…..I felt so safe. I was barely able to keep from telling him all my worries then, I didn't know that I'd have the strength if he turned those green eyes on me again.

I yearned to be close to him, to spend time with him, but I knew it wasn't fair to either of us. I refused to insert myself in his relationship with his wife, I didn't care if they were separated or not. And he definitely did not need to get caught up in my problems.

I needed to be strong and stick to my decision….at least for now.

.

After I placed my last patient's file at the nurse's station and told everyone I was headed out, I made my way to my office to collect my things.

I checked my watch and figured I needed to call Petey. I was a done earlier than expected so he wouldn't be by to pick me up for at least another forty five minutes

On second thought, I had several emails I needed to return anyway. I would just wait.

I pulled my key from my pocket when I reached my office and unlocked the door.

I walked inside and switched on the light as I closed the door behind me.

Turning toward my desk as light flooded the previously dark room, I stopped short at the sight in front of me and my breath caught in my throat.

White roses.

A _huge_ bouquet of white rose.

In the middle of the arrangement stood a card. Waves of nausea rushed over me as I read the message.

_To: Isabella_

_I've missed you_

_You look beautiful today_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dun, dun, dun….**

**Thanks for reading! I'm pumped to see all of the new alerts/favorites/reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Shout out to SparrowNotes24 for pimping The Pull! I'm going to have to check out her fics soon and you should too!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I apologize profusely for this super late update. I had a death in my family and it took me awhile to get myself back in gear. Shout-out to Angie for pre-reading- without her input, I would've probably obsessed over the arranging of this chapter for another week!**

**Thank you for sticking with me!**

**Allies- **motorcycle clubs are sometimes the allies of another club. For example, in real life the Mongols and the Bandidos are allies, where Hell's Angels and Bandidos are enemies.

**Devil's tribe-** an allied motorcycle club of Sons of Anarchy

**Mayans-** an enemy motorcycle club of Devil's tribe

* * *

**Last time on The Pull:**

_Turning toward my desk as light flooded the previously dark room, I stopped short at the sight in front of me and my breath caught in my throat._

_White roses._

_A huge bouquet of white roses._

_In the middle of the arrangement stood a card. Waves of nausea rushed over me as I read the message._

_To: Isabella_

_I've missed you_

_You look beautiful today_

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**.**

**Meanwhile in Portland, Oregon**

**.**

**Carlisle POV **

.

"God damn it," I muttered as I stuffed my phone in my pocket.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"That was Peter. His buyer fell through," I answered. "We got to figure out what to do with these guns and soon."

"Yeah." He nodded his head in agreement. "I don't like Jasper and Emmett being on their own with the Irish any longer than they have to be."

I waved him off. "I don't either but Galen's just protecting himself. He's not going to hurt them unless we give him a reason."

"I hope you're right," he said, cracking his knuckles and looking off into the distance, no doubt imagining all the creative ways he would end them if Jasper or Emmett came to harm.

"So what happened with Peter's connection?"

I rubbed my hands down my face and sighed. "Apparently the guy's turned into some kind of white power nut-job….Peter feels like selling them the guns would lead to trouble we don't need with ATF already on our tail."

Jimmy face twisted in disbelief. "Since when did we start policing what our buyers do with their guns?"

I knew Peter's reasoning wasn't going to sit well with my Sergeant at Arms. Jimmy was impulsive and he resented Peter's thoughtful approach to situations. What he didn't seem to get was that Peter was trying to keep us from getting the entire club caught up in whatever kind of riot his old friend had brewing.

I had great trust in Peter's judgment- another fact I knew irritated Jimmy – and I paid attention to his opinions...even when they did put me in a bind like this one.

"I hear you," I said sharply. "But when Peter tells me he has a bad feeling, I listen. So we got to come up with something else."

"What are our other options?" he asked.

"Only thing I can think to do is to sell to another charter," I said, looking for his reaction.

He shook his head, but kept his expression neutral.

"I know it'll cut into our cash flow, but our regular customers are stocked right now, so any sell we make to them would be at a discount, too."

"Whatever you think, you're the boss," he answered abruptly.

I disregarded his tone. "If you've got a better idea, let's hear it."

"What about selling to an ally?"

"I already thought about that, but I can't think of a single outfit that has the cash or the need for what we got."

"I can."

"Who?" I asked, surprised.

"Devil's Tribe," he began. "I've heard from Alec things have been a little testy between them and the Mayans lately."

"Jane, again?"

"You know it," he answered with a snicker.

I thought for a long moment about his suggestion. I had no problem supplying Devil's Tribe with guns, their president was a good friend of mine…..I just didn't want them knowing about the pinch we were in. "Alright. You can contact him."

I gripped his shoulder before he walked off to make the call. "But - just feel him out to see if it's a possibility. We don't need anyone knowing the details of our situation."

.

.

.

**.**

**Back to Forks  
**

**Edward POV**

After Peter stepped away, I scooped up Maddie with my good arm as she chattered on what she was going to be when she 'got big'. One minute it was a 'doctah', then a 'pwincess', next she wanted to be a 'splorer' like Dora. Her Didi, whoever that was, always told her she could be anything she wanted to be so she thought she could 'pwolly' be all of those things at once.

I had hoped to lose my mother and Vickie as we moved to the main room of the clubhouse, but, of course, that didn't happen. They walked behind Maddie and me, watching our interaction intently.

"Ehwud? Can I get a kitty?" Maddie asked out of nowhere.

Huh? I thought we were still talking about her future career moves?

"A kitty? Where did you get that idea from?" I countered as I settled us on a couch.

"I gots to play wiv one at the vet today," she explained excitedly as she plopped off of me and began bouncing on the cushion. "She was white and fwuffy and I wants one juss like huh."

I needed to get out of this….before the kid had me at the pet store. "Um….what about Red? What would she think?"

"She want one, too," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Really…..," I said, giving her a skeptical look. "How do you know that?"

"'Cause she toll me, Ehwud."

Geez…was this kid 3 or 13? I knew I shouldn't want to laugh at her toddler-tude, but I was hopeless.

I bit the inside of my cheek to hold back my smile. "Oh, she did…" Fuck it. I was going to have to pull the mom card. "Well, I don't know… we'll have to ask your mommy first."

"O-kay." She poked her lip out and laid her head against my arm.

I thought she might be getting tired, but I was way off. After less than 10 seconds of silence, she started up again.

"What abouts a 'too?" she asked, looking up at me hopefully.

My eyes darted to the couch opposite us where my Mom and Vickie hovered, just waiting for a way into our conversation. I was irrationally pissed off at the look of longing on Vickie's face as she watched me with Maddie.

It was time for a location change. "A what?" I asked in a silly voice as I picked Maddie up again and walked over to the big window.

"A 'too," she repeated as she touched the grim reaper on my arm and then began pulling on my shirt, trying to see the tattoo on my chest. "What that one say?"

"Oh," I answered, catching on. "Um, it's a, well, it's a symbol."

"Wassa symbol?"

"Uh….it means it represents something else," I said quickly. I did not want to start trying to explain any of my tattoos to a 3 year old.

In an attempt to distract Maddie from her tattoo talk, I pointed out the brewing storm in the dark, swirling colors of the sky. Even though she held on to me a little tighter when the first clap of thunder sounded, she promised she wasn't afraid and insisted we keep watching.  
.

I heard the low rumble of a bike as someone pulled up under the overhang and turned to make sure it was just one of the guys. Sure enough it was Riley…but surprisingly, he had Bella on the back of his bike.

I tried to wave at her and get her attention, but she didn't see me. After handing Riley his helmet, she strode purposefully towards the clubhouse.

As I watched her through the windows while we walked in her direction, something seemed off. She was trying her best to put on a good show, but her red-rimmed eyes were panicked as they darted around….looking for someone or something.

When she saw me holding Maddie, she tried to hide her relief as she let out a breath and whispered 'thank God' in a voice so low I'm sure she hoped no one else could hear.

"Bee!" Maddie exclaimed, wiggling out of my arms and running towards Bella.

I regarded Bella carefully as she kneeled down and hugged her little girl tightly. She purposefully avoided my stare and kept all of her attention on Maddie.

Her smile was too bright and her hands were shaking as she smoothed back Maddie's curls and then rubbed up and down Maddie's arms. "Hey there Ariel, where's Petey?"

"I dunno," Maddie shrugged. "I gots to tell you all 'bout my day!"

"I can't wait to hear about it, but first I need your help playing that new game you showed me," Bella said, handing her phone to Maddie. "Could you figure it out for me while I talk to Petey?"

"Uh Coose," Maddie said.

"Was that 'of course'?" I asked, my head cocked to the side as Maddie scampered over to a chair to sit and play her game.

"Yeah," Bella answered absently, keeping her eyes on Maddie. "So do you know where Petey is?"

I hesitated to answer as I took in her face, trying to figure out what was up with her and waiting on her to give me something. Finally, I sighed deeply and answered her. "He was on the phone…I think he went back to his room when the bad weather started."

She nodded her head in understanding. "Do you think you could watch her for a few more minutes? I really need to talk to him." She was already moving away from me as she spoke.

"Uh, sure," I replied, grabbing her hand to still her progress. "But Bell, can I be next?"

She glanced back at me. "Edward, I, um….can I just talk to Petey first?"

"Okay," I said reluctantly as I watched her go.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Petey's door was ajar when I reached his room.

He turned from where he sat at his desk when I called out to him and quickly ended his phone call. "Bella? What are you doing here? I was just about to get Maddie and go pick you up."

His brow furrowed in concern as he took in my appearance. "Sweetheart, you're shaking. Did something happen?"

My lower lip began to tremble as I shut the door behind me. Wiping my sweaty palms on the back of my scrubs, I silently reached into my pocket and handed him the note.

He rubbed the scruff on his cheek as he quickly scanned the message. "Where did this come from?"

"He's here," I said lowly.

I snorted in disbelief at my own stupidity and shook my head. "Jesus Christ….if he ever even wasn't."

I walked over to his window and watched the sky for a time as the storm picked up momentum.

"There was a huge bouquet of white roses on my desk when I went by my office at the end of the day." I stuttered out a deep breath before continuing. "The note came with the flowers."

"He's just trying to rattle you."

"I know that," I replied as I tried to keep the tears that had welled in my eyes from falling. "It's working."

"Come here," he said as he pulled me to sit with him on his sofa. "Bella, Jasper and I expected this. He's not going to get to you or Maddie."

"You both must think I'm such an idiot. I…I just really thought he wouldn't risk it…that he'd leave me alone," I said, swallowing a sob.

Petey gripped my shoulders. "We don't think that…but Bella, Jasper thinks there's a lot more to this story than you're telling us and I think he's right."

I dropped my eyes to my lap and let a few moments pass, dreading what was coming.

My silence was all the answer he needed. "That's what I thought. I need to know everything, it's time…."

"Can it wait until we get home?" I asked in a small voice. "I don't want anyone to overhear."

"We've got to stay put until the weather lets up. It's getting pretty bad out there." He hesitated before continuing. "And we need to revisit this whole secrecy plan of yours anyway, Bella."

I was horrified and my face must have shown it.

Petey held up his hands to keep me from cutting in. "I know you don't want to hear this and I understand your concerns, but I can protect you better with more of the guys in the know."

"When he was just a possibility, it was different. He's here now, Bella, and acting out…..watching you at work and probably the one who set the shed on fire. You can't keep this hidden for much longer. Wouldn't you rather Edward hear it from you?"

I wiped my eyes and tried to get myself under control. "I get where you're coming from, and I'll tell you all you want to know, I will. If, if I can just explain more, I think you might better understand why Edward can't know. It's-"

The slow creak of the door brought my rambling to an abrupt stop.

My stomach dropped as it opened revealing Edward.

.

.

.

* * *

Another cliffie!

Thanks so much for reading! I'm always so thrilled to see the new favorites/alerts/reviews!


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I rewrote this chapter probably 45 times, but I've decided it's time to let her rip so here it is (finally). **

**Cut**- vest/jacket worn by club members with the mc emblems and patches on it

* * *

**Last time on The Pull:  
**

_Petey held up his hands to keep me from cutting in. "I know you don't want to hear this and I understand your concerns, but I can protect you better with more of the guys in the know."_

_"When he was just a possibility, it was different. He's here now, Bella, and acting out…..watching you at work and probably the one who set the shed on fire. You can't keep this hidden for much longer. Wouldn't you rather Edward hear it from you?"_

_I wiped my eyes and tried to get myself under control. "I get where you're coming from, and I'll tell you all you want to know, I will. If, if I can just explain more, I think you might better understand why Edward can't know. It's-"_

_The slow creak of the door brought my rambling to an abrupt stop._

_My stomach dropped as it opened revealing Edward._

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Bella POV**

I sat there frozen, unable to move as Edward's form came into full view.

My heart raced in my chest, beating so loud I was sure he could hear it.

I expected to see anger on his face, but his expression showed more confusion than anything as he knocked on the door frame.

"Hey Peter?"

"Yeah?" Petey responded warily.

"Dad just called. They got everything worked out in Portland. Ben's about to head down there with the truck. He needs to talk to you before he does."

"He's in the office." Edward gestured in the general direction.

"Alright," Petey said patting my knee and giving me a concerned look as he got up. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

.

I wasn't sure if Edward would stay or leave after Petey left. He lingered in the doorway, watching me as I sat there awkwardly... hoping the look of shock from his unexpected appearance had faded from my face.

"Where's Maddie?" I asked quietly.

"She's fine. She's with Riley."

"I should go get her," I said and I stood to leave.

"Just a minute." He stopped me with a hand to my waist before I reached the door. "You gotta tell me what's going on here, Bell?"

"What do you mean?" I asked feebly. With no idea what he'd overheard or not overheard, I was at a loss for what to say or do.

"Something's been off ever since you came back." He searched my eyes, letting out a long sigh when I dropped my gaze from his. "I've picked up on your worry, your fear...I just figured it was your move, being back here after all this time, or I don't know…but then I find out Riley's tailing you per Dad's orders, he brings you here looking like you've just seen a ghost and on top of that I hear you and Peter talking about some big secret, how you need protection ….."

The wind howled outside, invading the quiet, as I tried to figure out how to respond. My mouth opened and closed several times, but nothing came out. I trained my eyes on my hands as I fiddled with the edges of his cut. There was no way around telling him anymore, but I was still hesitant, afraid of his reaction. And I had no idea where to start…at the beginning or with today?

Gently, he tipped my chin up. "Bell, no matter what it is, you can tell me. It's going to be okay. I won't let anybody hurt you."

I bit my lip, holding back tears, resisting the urge to fall into his arms.

A resounding clap of thunder startled me and I backed away from Edward to peer out the window. "I, um, I need to get Maddie. She doesn't like loud weather-"

"She was fine earlier," he interrupted.

I shook my head. "It wasn't this bad earlier and it's getting late. She needs to go to bed."

"Bell-" he began, reaching for me.

"It's a long story, Edward," I said stopping him, my eyes pleading for understanding. "I promise I'll come find you after she's down."

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he rubbed his hands over his face as he looked off to the right. He didn't like it, but for Maddie, he'd wait.

"Where will she sleep?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Jasper's room, I suppose. That's where she slept last time…the night you were shot."

"Nah," he said, shaking his head and digging in his pocket. "Here's the key to Emmett's room. No porn posters in there. Rose laid down the law."

"Thanks," I said as I made for the door.

He nodded. "I'll be waiting."

.

.

As I walked down the hall, the storm began to worsen. I was almost to the main room when thunder and lightning crashed and boomed dramatically outside. My steps sped up as I anticipated the cries of a certain three year old.

Never one to disappoint, her voice rang out within seconds.

"MOM-MEE! MOM-MEE! BON-STAS!"

.

When I got to Maddie, she was trying to wedge herself behind Riley, saying over and over that Oya was going to get her.

I rolled my eyes. Didi and her stories.

"I'm sorry about the yelling," I said to Riley. "Thanks for watching her."

"It's no problem. She's a funny kid," he answered as he leaned forward to help me reach her.

I picked her up. "Come here, sweetie."

"Mommy," Maddie said, relieved as she held onto me tightly. "I sawed a bonsta, mommy. I sawed Oya."

I rocked her in my arms and walked over to the window as she went on. "She was gween with big eahs and a fat tummy. She woawed so loud at me, you he-ah huh?"

Her description sounded more like one of the characters on Monsters, Inc. rather than Oya, voodoo goddess of storms and winds, but I went with it, putting in an 'uh huh' when necessary.

Coaxing her to look outside, I pointed to the sky and assured her there were no monsters hiding in the dark. She was skeptical of my explanations, but assured _me_ that they couldn't get her if she was with her mommy.

I asked her about her day to get her mind off of being scared and it worked like a charm as she prattled on about everything she had done.

Somewhere in the midst of her report, she mentioned 'Ehwuh', causing my mind to drift back to the conversation I would be having soon. I dreaded it with everything in me….I hated talking about all that to anyone, but it was going to be even harder with Edward.

Lost in thought, I hadn't noticed that Maddie's mumbling had given way to even breathing until her tiny hand dropped onto my chest. I kissed her head and smiled when I felt her drooling on my shoulder…hopefully she was out cold.

She began to get heavy so I turned from the window to walk to Emmett's room to put her down for the night.

.

.

.

**Peter POV**

"So who ended up coming through?" I asked as I met Ben in the office. "All I had for Carlisle today was bad news."

"Devil's tribe," Ben responded.

My eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Really."

"Jane," Ben said.

"I should've known. What did she do this time?"

"Carlisle didn't give me the details." He shrugged. "All I know is that according to Alec they need the guns because she's caused some kind of trouble with the Mayans. Our time's about to run out with the Irish, we gotta move this stuff."

I nodded my head as I listened. "Okay, then. So you taking the truck down tonight?"

"Yeah and then we're all going to make the drop. We should probably be home by tomorrow night."

"Aw, shit." Tomorrow night….Carlisle wouldn't be back in time…I knew what that meant. "And he wants me to deal with Charlotte, right?"

He snickered. "She _is _your ex-wife, Peter."

"For a reason," I grumbled.

"Alright, I've gotta get a move on," Ben said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Oh and tell Edward that Crowley just called. Said Edward wasn't answering his phone, so I filled him in. He'll be by in the morning."

I waved him off as he left the room. Five seconds later he was back.

"Also, fill in Garrett," he said. "That fucker's not answering his phone either."

"Will do."

.

.

I ran into Bella carrying a sleeping Maddie on my way back to my room.

As we fell into step with each other, I put my hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing her back. "I have to tell him, Petey."

I turned my head towards her in surprise…I'd assumed I still had a lot more convincing to do. "What happened after I left?"

She shook her head. "Between what he's figured out and what he overheard, he wants answers. I know I resisted, but Jasper was right….so were you…..I just, I'm afraid of what he'll do when he knows the truth…"

"You mean the whole truth, right sugar?"

"Yeah," she replied softly as she adjusted her hold on Maddie. "I'm going to talk to him after I get her tucked in."

I had always been protective of Bella….ever since she was a little thing in the backyard climbing trees with Jasper. Even though she was an adult, that impulse was still there. I wanted to do anything I could to chase away the pain and anxiety I saw etched over her face.

She had to tell us the rest of the story….I couldn't shield her from that. But I could spare her the re-telling of the part of the story I already knew.

"You go get her situated and I'll fill him in on what you told us the other night," I said as I guided her down the hall.

She started to protest, but I wasn't taking no for an answer. "Let me do this, Bella. Give yourself a break."

Stopping in her tracks, she turned to me as she chewed on her bottom lip. With a sigh of reluctance, she nodded her head in agreement.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

I sat there stiffly, gripping the edge of Peter's bed, afraid to move after hearing his account of what Bella had been through in San Francisco and the things that had happened since she got back to Forks.…..and to know that there was more….. Fuck, I wanted to kill whoever this asshole was on the facts I had alone…

And the psycho-stalker wasn't the only one on my shit list. I was caught somewhere between wanting to strangle Bella and hug her….but with Jasper and Peter…I was just pissed off, really pissed off.

When I felt like I could let go of the bed without shattering every breakable object in the room, I stood and turned to Peter.

"I cannot believe you kept this shit from me," I said lowly. "And don't even get me started on Jasper."

"She came to us-"

"I don't want to hear it," I interrupted harshly. "All I need from you is a name."

"Edward," he said sternly. "You need to calm down-

"No, what I _need_ is his fucking name," I demanded.

"I don't have a one-

"Well, I know who does," I said, leaving to find Bella.

I heard Peter calling after me, but I kept walking. "Wait a minute….this is what she's talking about…don't do this…"

.

My blood was boiling as I made my way to Emmett's room.

Too focused on my anger, I barreled inside without considering Maddie's presence.

Bella turned in alarm when she heard me. Disapproval colored her features as she cut her eyes to where Maddie lay asleep in the bed and gestured for me to meet her in the hall.

I stomped outside as Peter approached, ready to lay into me, but he was blocked when Bella tip-toed out the door a few seconds after me.

"What is it? I told you I would come find you after I put her down," she said in a loud whisper, glancing between me and Peter.

"She looks down to me," I said belligerently.

"Well, she's not. She keeps having nightmares about monsters. I don't want her to wake up alone and scared in a strange place."

"Peter can watch her. We need to talk _now_," I said, giving her a pointed look.

"Hold on a minute-" he began, but Bella stopped him.

"It's okay, Petey," she said, her eyes locked with mine. "I'm fine. You'll watch her? You'll come get me if she needs me?"

He sighed, not liking the situation, but agreeing nontheless. "Yeah, sure."

.

.

I quickly guided her through the halls to Jasper's room.

We were quiet as we walked, but just as I shut the door behind us, she spoke. "So, Petey told you. About…uh…"

"Yeah," I said roughly. "And I want a name now."

She looked afraid for a minute, but before I could blink she gathered her nerve. "Well that's too bad, because you're not getting one."

I snorted in disbelief. "Oh yes I am."

She just stared at me defiantly.

"Well?"

She shrugged. "I'm not going to act like a 10 year old and tell you to make me, so I don't know what else to say right now."

I took a deep breath and turned away from her, frustrated at being unable to get anywhere with her.

A few moments passed before I tried again.

"I don't understand you. Someone threatens you and your child and you still protect him."

"I'm not protecting him," she answered. "I'm protecting you."

"I'm not scared of him, Bell," I retorted, shaking my head.

"It's more about protecting you from you," she said. "You don't think about consequences, you never have, you just fly into a blind rage with no thought for what might happen…"

"Are you seriously going to try to blame this on me?!" I roared.

"I'm not trying to blame anyone for anything!" she cried. "I'm just trying to explain myself. I thought that's what you wanted."

I wiped my hands down my face. "Okay. Then explain why you went to Jasper and Peter?"

"I didn't intend to go to anyone. It probably sounds naïve but I really believed he wouldn't follow us. After you got hurt, I realized that someone in Forks needed to know for Maddie's sake, so that's when I told them."

"I still don't understand why you couldn't come to me," I grumbled.

"Putting aside your ridiculous temper," she said with her hands on her hips. "What did you expect me to do? Ride back into town after 10 years and hide behind my married ex-boyfriend?"

I sniffed, crossing my arms. "We're talking about you're safety here, Bella…yours and Maddie's. Time, my temper, and my soon-to-be ex-wife are shit excuses for you keeping me in the dark."

"Oh. My. God. Why are you so fixated on that? You know now and it's not like I've had no one watching out for me…."

I clenched my teeth and turned my head from her. She obviously did not get that knowing someone else was protecting her did nothing to make me feel any better.

"Fine," I said even though it was anything but. "What about before you moved back? To hear Peter tell it, you were alone then."

"That's not entirely true…I just told them Jake didn't know."

"I'm not talking about some restraining order-

"Neither am I. I have friends in San Francisco, Edward. They're part of the reason I left."

"Obviously not the kind of friends that can protect you," I said bitterly. She tried to cut in, but I wouldn't let her.

"All you had to do was call me… or fuck, Jasper, Peter, Emmett, even Jake….any one of us would've taken care of this shit. God, something could've happened to you or Maddie!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" she exclaimed as tears stung her eyes. "I don't claim to have made all the right decisions, but I did what you're supposed to do when someone is harassing you. I went to the police, told security at the hospital, pulled Maddie out of daycare, got an alarm system, and he _still_ got to me."

"I'm sorry my first thought wasn't to run straight to Forks and call my old biker friends, but that's not how the outside world works," she said, her voice muffled with tears.

She walked over to sit on Jasper's couch, cleaning her face with a stray towel.

I watched her quietly….something she'd said was bothering me. My unease grew as I considered her meaning.

I crouched down in front of her. "Bell, when you say got to you….what do you mean?" I asked quietly, afraid of her answer.

She played with the towel in her hands as she quickly tried to steer us in a different direction. "Maddie and I are both okay and safe. We're here now…that's really all that matters…"

"Bella, answer me."

"I,.. I think you've heard all you can handle tonight."

"Bella-"

"No, No," she insisted, ducking around me and walking across the room. "If you think…. You're furious over the parts you already know-"

"You can tell me," I said softly as I followed her. "You know that you can tell me anything." Gripping her arms and then gently running my hands up and down them, I hunched down slightly to try and meet her eyes…but she was looking away from me, chewing her bottom lip.

She swallowed. "Things just got, uh, violent…that's what led to us leaving, but, well, it could've been so much worse."

"Stop minimizing, Bell," I said, moving my hands to her waist.

I squeezed her hips and she looked up at me. All the anger I'd felt towards her melted when I saw the fear and anguish in her eyes. She opened her mouth, but instead of speaking she huffed and covered her lips with her hand. Her eyes darted around as if she was looking for somewhere to run.

Slowly, she pulled back from me and walked over to the window.

I moved behind her, but gave her space so she could get out whatever it was she was so hesitant to say. I knew no matter what she told me, I wouldn't like it…..but I couldn't let my mind go where it was leaning…

She took a deep breath and released it as if trying to steel myself to just say it. "He attacked me and … tried to, to…." She nodded and gestured with her hand.

Looking at her profile from where I stood, the slump of her shoulders, her shaking hands, I felt my body turn to stone. "I fought, but… he, he got pretty far…"

I shoved my fist against my mouth as she trailed off, trying to keep the murderous thoughts from spewing out.

That motherfucker was dead.

Dead.

She was quiet for a moment, sniffling and wiping tears from her cheeks. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't quite have myself together. She already thought I couldn't handle this situation….the last thing I needed to do was punch the wall or start ranting and raving about all the gruesome ways I was going to end that fucker's worthless life. For now, I had to focus on Bella, on making her feel better.

She turned to me. Her tear-stained face was desperate. "I need you to remember that I'm okay. Yes, it was awful and so, so scary, but I'm not minimizing when I say it could've been so much worse."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, all of you, and I'll tell you the whole story," she said tearfully. "Please don't be mad. Please don't do anything crazy."

"Come here, Bell, I'm not mad," I said as I gathered her into my arms. Once I had her, I led her to the bed and pulled her into my lap. "We'll talk about all that tomorrow."

Clinging to me tightly, she tucked her head under my neck. Harsh sobs welled up in her throat and I kissed the side of her face, her neck, her shoulder, ran my hands over her, anything to calm her, comfort her.

"Please don't be mad at me," she garbled through her sobs.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. Ssshhh. I've got you now. I'm here. You're safe," I cooed, rocking her in my arms.

.

After a while she quieted and I shifted us so that we were lying down. She sniffled as I held her against me. "Edward-"

"Hush, Bell," I said as I rubbed her back. "It's late. We'll talk in the morning."

We lay almost nose to nose, staring at each other for a while as my hand continuously smoothed her hair. Tentatively, I leaned in to kiss her on the lips once, twice, three times. She let me….I was so relieved because I needed it. I lingered on the last kiss before snuggling her head under his chin. As she laid there wrapped safely in my arms, I felt her breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep, exhausted from crying. Holding her helped me relax…no one could hurt her as long as she was with me….but still I laid awake for hours...finally closing my eyes sometime close to dawn.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: More of Bella's backstory is coming- I know the whole shebang was expected this time, but it just didn't fit.**

**I know you've all heard it before, but I'm going to be a better updater!**

**Since my last post back in March, The Pull has been up nominated at TLS and been a Featured Fic on TWCS. So a big thanks to all of those that read, follow, favorite, review, and rec!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Happy Memorial Day Weekend to all my U.S readers! Be safe!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thursday was getting long and I wanted to go ahead and get something out to you so I split it in two. The last few chapters have been very E/B-centric so we're going to check in with some of our other friends as well this time.…..**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Timeline: Thursday morning**

**Tanya POV**

.

I felt really fucking stupid when I walked out of Cara Cara to find yet another person who wasn't Edward waiting to take me home. It had been like 5 days since he promised to protect me and not _once _had he come to do the job himself.

This was so not going according to plan….

Irritable from the all night shoot, I mumbled under my breath as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and I raced through the early morning drizzle over to the truck where Garrett sat in the driver's seat.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked as I got inside and slammed the door.

"You wanted protection from whoever's after you and you're getting it," he replied with a sarcastic edge in his voice.

I narrowed my eyes at his insinuation. "You saw my car, Garrett. Someone _did_ try to run me off the road."

All I got was a grunt in response.

After a few minutes of complete silence, I couldn't take it anymore. "So…where's Riley?"

"Busy."

I rolled my eyes.

Really? Grunts and one word answers….was that all I was going to get?

Obviously I was going to have to rile him up to get him talking.

"You must have really pissed somebody off to get stuck doing Riley's bitch work."

His jaw clenched in anger. Biker boys were so predictable….one little quip about him being a bitch…..

"What? Did they find out about you and Carmen's little romance?" I asked, goading him some more as I looked out my window at the dreary sky.

When I turned to look back at him, he was staring straight ahead, a stony expression on his face. He wasn't rising to the bait.

I debated threatening him with all I'd heard the other day, but decided to keep that information to myself for the time being. And besides, it might be useful to be on good terms with Garrett.

I sighed loudly. "I'm sorry for being a bitch," I said, hoping he would relax. "I just…well, I just really hoped Edward would be here today."

He snorted.

"What?" I asked, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. It had never come in handier that I tended to cry when I was frustrated.

He shook his head as he glanced at me. "You're just really barking up the wrong tree on that one…..VP has enough women to deal with right now."

"You mean Vickie?" I asked. "I thought they were all but divorced?"

He shook his head. "I didn't mean Vickie."

"Then who?" I asked, hoping I sounded more hurt than irritated.

He looked out his window as if contemplating whether he should say more.

Finally, after a long silence, he did. "Look, I'm not trying to be an ass when I say this, but Edward…it ain't gonna happen."

I opened my mouth to speak….I wanted to press further, but I could see from Garrett's expression that the subject was closed.

That was fine. I could read between the lines. I had competition. Competition that Garrett didn't think I could beat.

We'd just see about that.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't have been asleep more than an hour or two when I woke to Bella lightly shaking my arm. I sucked in a breath and stretched, trying to work out some of the soreness in my shoulder.

The sound of her voice softly saying my name earned a very articulate "huh" from me as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"I just got a call from the hospital. I've got to go in for a surgery, but I'm not on shift today so it shouldn't be more than a few hours."

"Okay, Riley going with you?" I asked, sitting up and checking my phone for the time. Damn, it was early.

"Yeah and Petey's got Maddie." She looked over me with her doctor eyes on. "You should go back to sleep. You're still recovering. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. A little sore, but fine," I said yawning as the morning fog began to clear from my mind. "I don't think I can go back to sleep…for some reason I'm really hungry."

"It's probably the antibiotics. Sometimes they do that." She bit her bottom lip and looked at me timidly. "So, we'll, uh, talk later?"

I knew she had to go to work, but that didn't make it any easier for me to let her out of my sight. I trusted Riley, I did. Still, the urge to stand over her all day was hard to resist. "Bell-" I began before being cut off by her sudden embrace. I returned it, cradling her head with one hand, while my other arm wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night," she said softly.

I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. She returned the gesture before shifting back in my hold to look at me. I pushed her hair out of her face and rested my hand against her cheek as we had a silent conversation with our eyes.

After a minute, she put her hand over mine and moved them down to her lap. I stood with her and held on firmly to her hand even when she took a few steps to leave. "Hey," I said pulling her back to me and grabbing her waist. "Be safe….anything happens, anything at all, you call me and I'll be there."

She nodded as she backed away from me and walked out the door.

.

.

.

I exhaled a huge breath after she left and wiped my hands over my face.

She was fine and she was going to be fine. Riley was with her. He wouldn't let anything happen.

With Bella gone, it was tempting to let my worry give way to the overwhelming rage I'd suppressed the night before. What she had endured made me sick. The thought of someone being rough with her, hurting her….I couldn't stand it. I didn't know enough yet to find the piece of shit, but when I did, he was going to suffer.

I sat in a daze contemplating yesterday's revelations until I resolved to get out of my head and get on with it. I had stuff I had to take care of today.

My first order of business was food.

The clubhouse was quiet as I walked through it. The faint clanging and buzzing of work in the garage were the only sounds I heard.

When I reached the kitchen, it was empty.

I started the coffee maker and put bread in the toaster before I began fishing in the pantry for something more to eat. Some bitch, probably named Emmett, had eaten all of my plain strawberry pop-tarts so I had to settle for cinnamon. I threw the package on a paper plate and got out the peanut butter and a knife while I waited on the toaster to ding.

Just as I finished slathering the good stuff all over my toast, Maddie came running into the kitchen, her blonde curls a massive tangled mess.

"Ehwud!" she cried, latching onto my leg.

I found myself smiling as I called back in the same voice. "Maddie!"

It was amazing how her company could make me forget all the bad shit….if only for a little while.

She reached up for me to hold her and I lifted her onto my hip. Swishing my cheeks together a little too exuberantly, she leaned in and tried to give me an eskimo kiss like I'd given her the day before. The kid was too cute.

"You sure are excited this morning. Where's Peter?"

He and I had a lot to talk about…. but it wasn't going to happen now, not in front of Maddie.

"He coming," she explained, holding my cheeks and giggling as she continued to rub our noses together. "You get me juice?"

"Sure." I sat her down on the counter and got the orange juice out of the refrigerator. As I poured her a cup, she began to tell me about her plans for the morning.

"We gots to go to Petey's and take a baf. Do you fink I can have bubbles? I want the Pooh ones, day smell the bess." She stopped her chattering when I offered her the cup of juice and eagerly grabbed it.

Her little face scrunched up as she took a sip. "Ewwwww, it gots gunk in it." She handed the cup back to me. "No gunk, Ehwud, no gunk."

"Huh? What's Gunk?" I was so confused.

"Pulp." A voice behind me explained. "Kids don't like pulp."

I glanced back to find Vickie approaching dressed in a pair of my boxers and one of my old T-shirts.

"Sorry, kiddo. That's all the juice we have," I said as I turned back to Maddie.

Her tiny shoulders sagged in disappointment. "O-kay."

"Maddie!" Peter called as he walked in the kitchen quickly. Her eyes shot wide….somebody was in trouble. "Kid, I've been looking for you. You can't run off like that. It's easy to get lost in this big ole place."

Peter's attempt to be stern lasted all of 5 seconds once Maddie poked her lip out and put on her best pitiful face. "I sowwy."

Instead he leaned against the counter and let out an exaggerated sigh. "I guess I can't give you your surprise now. The vet called your mom and said Red felt so much better after your visit that she was ready to come home, but I suppose we'll have to leave her there longer since you can't be a good girl."

Her little face lit up with excitement. "Peas can we go get Wed, Petey, peas? I pwomise I be a good gull. I pwomise, I pwomise!"

He pretended to think about for a minute before he gave in. "I'll let it slide this one time, but no more running off," he said pointing his finger at her.

"Yay!" She bounced up and down on the counter. "Let's go! Let's go!"

.

Peter and Maddie said their goodbyes, leaving me and Vickie completely alone for the first time in months.

She sauntered over and rested her elbow against the counter beside me.

"I waited on you last night," she murmured.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I waited on you…in your bed."

Was she high?

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know," she said quietly, shrugging. "Guess it was stupid….yesterday was a rough day, I thought we could be of some comfort to each other."

I summoned all the self-control I had in me and didn't say the first cutting remark that came to mind. Despite my feelings towards Vickie, she was still my responsibility.

"Vick, you and me have gone down that road before. We don't work."

She looked away from me and huffed, irritated by my response. "Why? Because Bella Swan's back in town?"

"This isn't about her," I insisted.

"I have eyes, Edward. I've seen the way you look at Bella, how she looks at you. I've watched you with her kid…." She trailed off and took a deep breath. Her voice was much softer when she continued. "I can't help but wonder how you would've been with ours…..if I were still pregnant, would it change anything?"

I avoided her question knowing she wouldn't like my answer. "There's a lot going on right now and I want you to be safe. Crowley's coming by to talk to us about the incident at the house. I want you to tell him what you know, but after that, you don't need to worry about it anymore. I'll deal with it. Same goes for Aro. I'll get that situation squared, too."

She walked past me and opened the refrigerator, pretending to look for something. "You'll deal with everything? So what you're trying to say is that you'll ship me off to rehab and get me out of the way."

I stared at the back of her head and counted to ten. Her smart ass attitude was pissing me off, but I reminded myself that it would do no good to get into a screaming match with her…especially if I wanted her to cooperate with me.

"Vick, you've got to get out from under the drugs. That's got to be your priority. You get yourself better and I'll take care of your stuff, the house, and anything else."

"Will you come visit me?" she asked.

"That's probably not the best idea," I said gently. "You need to get better for you."

"Not for you? You won't be waiting on me when I get back, will you?" she asked.

Where was this shit coming from? We'd been separated for months.

As I contemplated how to nicely tell my drug-addict wife that I was most definitely going through with the divorce, the events of the past several days rolled through my mind and the proverbial light bulb clicked on in my head.

Vickie's new bestie was the one filling her head with all of this togetherness nonsense. Duh.

It wasn't exactly a jaw dropping realization. My mom was the undisputed queen of manipulation…..but I still didn't get why. What reason could Mom possibly have for wanting Vickie and I together? She couldn't stand her a week ago when we found out she wasn't pregnant.

When Vickie shut the fridge and turned back to face me, I realized that my pause had given her false hope and searched my mind for a quick answer.

"I think it's best if we move on."

"Move on…." She said the words as if testing them out. "You mean get divorced."

"Yeah. There's not much left to do…only a few signatures I think."

She looked down and nodded her head slowly.

.

"This is about her and we both know it," she said her voice dripping with resentment.

Before I could point out to her that I'd filed for divorce months before Bella's return, she hastily retreated from the room.

It wouldn't have done any good anyway.

.

.

.

**Jake POV**

"Hey dad," I said as I walked into his room at Shady Oaks cautiously. The hum of the machines surrounding him was quieter than usual.

The nurses had told me he was having a good morning, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. Last time I'd been here, he had confused me for his cousin, Harry, and babbled on about their childhood for an hour.

When I reached for his hand, he squeezed mine back and gave me a weak smile. "Hey there, son."

My spirits lifted at his acknowledgement of me. I was encouraged…maybe he really would be more lucid today.

"Sorry I haven't been by in the last few days, but I've been kinda busy," I explained as he looked at me thoughtfully. "You'll never guess whose back in town…"

"Bella."

I watched him for a moment….waiting to see if he remembered who 'Bella' was.

On a good day, he would. Charlie had been his best friend since they were children. Since both of their wives had skipped out on the whole mothering thing, they had helped each other in raising us kids. Dad had had a soft spot for Bella ever since she was a doe-eyed little girl in pigtails, and with Charlie gone, she was all my dad had left of his friend.

I could see the recognition on his face as he tried to respond to me. It took a minute but he finally got it out.

"She okay?" he asked and huffed out a breath, weary from just getting two words out.

I wasn't surprised that was his first question….he had worried about her constantly before he got sick. Charlie's murder had shaken us all, but my dad especially. With his mind the way it was and the offhand comments he made, I often wondered if he was stuck back in that miserable time….reliving the sorrow over and over.

"She's great. Got her little girl, Maddie, with her and she's working at Forks General….living in Charlie's old house."

.

After telling him about Bells and Maddie, I went on telling him about my life as he slowly nodded his head and even occasionally asked questions.

The inevitable light knock of one of his nurses at the door was expected, but still filled me with dread. I hated leaving him here.

I never wanted our visits to end when he was having a good day like today. It was so good to have a talk, a real talk, with my dad.

"May I come in Mr. Billy?" she asked as she stood at his door with a cart of supplies.

"Come on in," I replied, knowing it was time for me to leave. When dad was coherent, it embarrassed him for me to see the indignities his illness had brought upon him.

I wanted to stay longer….his good days were getting more and more rare, but as I looked back to him, the pained expression on his face made my decision easier.

I needed to leave _for_ him. I could come back tomorrow.

As I rose from the chair by his bedside and leaned over to hug him, he gripped my hand, looking me dead in the eye. "Please tell Bella to come and see me as soon as she can," he said in a scratchy voice before he began breathing hard, and hacking and coughing.

I helped him to sit up and patted his back, trying to calm him.

Eventually, his coughing fit subsided. "I'll tell her." I continued to rub his back as his breathing settled down. "You okay?"

"I'm alright, Harry," he replied as he settled back into his pillows.

My heart sunk.

As the nurse busied herself getting ready to give him his bath, I looked at my dad. The faraway look in his eyes was unmistakable.

He was gone again.

Tears were in my eyes as I patted his hand and quickly left…only stopping by the front desk to tell the nurses I'd be back in a day or two.

It was so easy to fool myself on days like today…..but somehow life always threw me a cruel reminder that he wasn't going to get better.

I sighed, scrubbing my hands down my face as I sat on my bike.

I would go by and see Aunt Sue. She had a way of putting things into perspective and I needed that right now.

.

.

The front door chimed as I stepped into _Harry's_.

As the smell of food hit my nose, my mouth began to water and I was suddenly starving. I rubbed my palms together in anticipation. It might be past lunch time, but I was still having breakfast. I could not wait to dig into the Jake special - a big stack of pancakes with all the fixings….syrup, strawberries, eggs, bacon, and sausage. It was gonna taste so good.

"Where you been boy?" Harry asked as I sat down on a stool close to the register. "We haven't seen you in over a week."

"Here and there," I replied with a shrug. "You know I had that run down to Cali, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "And I know you're not a kid anymore, but just check in with Sue. She worries."

"Sure," I said with a smile. "Sorry."

Aunt Sue came bustling out of the kitchen, tucking a dishrag in her apron.

"Jacob, there you are. I thought I heard your voice. Come give me a hug. I've been worried.

"Come here, Shorty." I leaned down to hug her.

She laughed and pulled back and slapped my shoulder. "I'm not that short. You're just unreasonably tall."

She started straightening my shirt and fixing my hair like I was still 10 years old. "Now tell me, how have you been? You been behaving? Eating right? Oh, did your Uncle Harry tell you about that gentleman that keeps calling here for you?"

"No," I said looking at Harry in surprise.

"I was about to," he replied.

"Some guy keeps calling here, asking to speak to you. I've told him three times that I'll give you the message as soon as I see you, but he's very persistent. What was his name again, Harry?" she asked, looking over at her husband.

Harry dug under the register until he found a small notepad. As he flipped through it, he answered, "Uhh, umm, oh here it is - Xavier, Xavier Duval."

Huh? Bella's Xavier? Why would he be calling me?

Harry looked at me over the rims of his reading glasses. "Does his name ring a bell? The caller ID showed it as a Louisiana number. Who do you know from down there?"

.

.

.

**A/N: The second of half of Thursday is coming soon!**

**Thanks to all that** **read, follow, favorite, review, and rec! I was a total failure with review replies last chapter but I'm back and ready this time.**


End file.
